Running in the Wrong Lane
by LastweeksTrash
Summary: A young girl with a brutal past is posted in Central. She doesn't expect what is coming her way, all she wants to do is pretend she is still a human. Rated M for violence and swearing.
1. The new post

_This is my completed Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fic!! Oh I'm so excited! I started writing this in 8th grade, and now I'm graduating high school. I can't believe how long it took me to finish it! It's crazy! Well anyways, now it is complete! I have 13 pages of out-takes, and I've edited it a total of 3 or 4 times. When printed it is 109 pages long, but it isn't in proper writing style. (With all the indentations and all that jazz, I was too lazy to edit it in that manner. Although I could change it if I really wanted too.) Anyways, back to the story. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.)_

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish!_

_EDIT: Well I was looking at this and it bothered me that it wasn't in proper format and also there were a lot of spelling/grammar errors so I REALLY wanted to edit it! Also I changed a few parts of the story so that it flowed into the sequel a little easier, so you can re-read it if you want, I'm sure it will sound A LOT better now! Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorite stories!_

_----------------_

_A boy with dirty blonde hair, which was in a short braid, was sitting on a train, while his brother was sleeping next to him. In the seat across from him was a large bag and a girl who was also fast asleep with long blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She was almost like his sister, and he and his brother wanted to get her back home to her grandmother. He didn't want anyone else involved in their search for the philosopher's stone. It was too dangerous for her, so she had to go back home. The homunculus had already attacked them a few times. Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and now Greed. He had to get back to Central; maybe he would have better luck finding out information there. Although he almost knew the homunculi would follow him there, at least there were other alchemists in that city. His brother was an empty suit of armor, and that was his entire fault, that was why he needed to stone. Before they could return to the search, they had a military assignment. Even though he didn't want to have to be a part of the military, which he used to hate, he needed to do this to regain what they both had lost. The boy sighed and propped his head up in his hand and looked forlornly out the window at the rolling hills and large fields. He wanted to find the stone and get all of this over with, no matter what it took. He was determined to find out all the answers to his questions._

"EEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD!" the girl moaned and stomped her feet. "AAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!" she whined and tugged at the armor encased arm of Alphonse Elric, the younger of the two brothers.

"Sorry Winry...but we needed to get you back home." Al said quickly, twiddling his large thumbs while Winry threw him a hateful glare and turned to the other boy, who was facing away from her.

"ED! YOU TRICKED ME!" she wailed and punched him in the back of the head; making him yell and rub the lump that started to form where her fist had made contact. Behind them the train let out the warning whistle for everyone to board. Ed dropped Winry's bag, causing the contents to spill all over the platform. Winry turned bright red as she snatched up some underwear and bras that had fallen out. "ED! YOU JERK!!" she screamed as Ed and Al leaped on the train as it started to pull away from the station. Al stared out the window at Winry, who looked to be screaming curses at the departing train.

"Do you think she'll forgive us brother?" Al asked and turned to Ed who was walking back towards his seat.

"Ugh....Who knows with that girl." Ed shrugged his shoulders and Al jogged up behind him, the armor making its normal clanking noise as he moved. The two brothers returned to their seats and within a few minutes Al was fast asleep once again. Ed was staring out the window at the passing scenery. "Will we ever find the stone?" Ed asked himself quietly, as he watched the sun set behind the hills. He could only hope that Central would bring about new answers.

**XXXXX**

_At the same time in a another city, not far from where the Elric Brothers train was headed, there was a slim, beautiful girl in a military summer camp....or as her friends called it "hell" She made for this kind of thing: toned, skinny, fast, and strong. There was nothing that she wasn't capable of doing. Although she was great at it, that doesn't mean she liked doing it. It was extra work and that was something she wasn't fond of. She was just a girl, and sometimes all she wanted to do was just go out for a night on the town. But summer camp was ok, well if you could call a military summer training camp a 'summer camp'. She had already been there for a month, and it was finally coming to an end. She was glad, but then she would also miss it. She had been in the military for such a long time, but never made any friends like the ones she made at training. She didn't want to think about her past though, that was another story. A story she didn't want to think about._

The shower room in the small cabin was filled with steam and girlish giggles while group Cross Fade was showering. It was around 8:00 or so and it was getting dark outside so the trainers had sent all the groups back to their cabins for the night.

"Arrrgghh! All my muscles are SOoOOooOOo sore!!" one girl complained from inside her shower stall, and few girls groaned in agreement to this very truthful statement.

"I can't believe they made us jog for like.....20 miles!!" another girl cried, receiving more groans and moans from other nearby stalls.

"Mustang-sensei just made us run so much because he's such a pervert!" someone retorted and everyone in the shower room broke out into laughter.

"We need better bras for this!" the same girl groaned.

"Ew! That's totally true though!" someone replied and someone else broke into the conversation.

"Yea! But you gotta admit...he is the youngest...and best looking of all the officers." another girl said. A few girls groaned 'no way!' and another few agreed grudgingly.

"Oh you gotta love these military training camps..."A girl said sarcastically. While the chatter continued, a few girls finished and headed to the mirror to do their hair.

"Argh! Pass me the soap Sakura-chan!!" a girl cried from one of the middle stalls. A sigh sounded from the stall next to her,

"Kitten-chan! Again?!" Sakura complained, but still tossed the soap over.

"Thanks!" Kitsumi said and took a step forward, slipping on the bar of soap she "lost". The girl fell forward reeling her arms trying to find her center of balance. Kitten screamed and grabbed the shower curtain for help, but ended up ripping it off and falling in a heap in the middle of the shower room floor. Everyone burst out laughing as Kitsumi turned bright red. After help from her fellow groupies, the girls managed to some-what get the shower curtain back on the shower hooks. Although it was held there with duct-tape and some hairpins. The girls examined their work with pride.

"HAH! It looks even better then before!" one girl giggled and everyone laughed. The girls all filed from the shower room and back towards the area with all their bunks. They all yawned as they crawled into their beds.

"See you all in the morning!" one girl said. A chorus of 'Good night's filled the room. Then the lights went out and the girls slipped quickly into sleep.

At 6am a shrill siren sounded from the main building, everyone scattered around the yard and into their places, except that is, for Kitsumi's group. An angry Roy Mustang, one of the many trainers, stomped over to the girl's cabin and quietly slipped inside with a foghorn. He blew it, sending the loudest most horrible noise reverberating around the cabin. Everyone screamed in agony, clutching at their ears. Kitsumi toppled off the top bunk, landing in an open suitcase sending her clothes flying. Roy stared down at her; a bright pink lacey bra was on his head. She turned red, along with half the other girls who were wrapped up in their blankets, exchanging glances to their friends.

"U-Um.....M-Mustang-sensei??" Kitten croaked and gave him a pained smile. Roy Mustang was about to open his mouth in reply, but then his eyes settled on Kitsumi's chest, where her breasts were almost popping out of her baggy football jersey. Kitsumi followed his gaze, stunned; she threw her hands over her chest.

"EEK! STOPPIT!!!" she cried and. Roy coughed into his hand and ran from the room with, what looked like, a nosebleed. The whole cabin burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Good one Kitten-chan! You sure know how to get us out of trouble!!!" someone shouted over the laughter.

"Oh, can it Maya-chan!" Kitsumi blushed. The group finally dressed in their military training uniforms and headed to the mess hall. Roy stood up at front of the room and blew the foghorn once again to get everyone's attention. Painful cries and moans sounded throughout the whole hall as the girls at Kitsumi's table all rubbed their ears in fear that they might be bleeding. Roy pulled out a roster and started on the girl's side of the room while Alex Louis Armstrong, another trainer, started on the boys' side. Each table sat with their cabin and the Cross Fade cabin, Kitten's cabin, was the second table. The group listened as each girl from the Bunker cabin answered to their names. Roy then walked over to the Cross Fade table and leaned casually against it, he eyed Kitsumi who stared at her bacon, refusing to look up at him. The whole table was still blushing from the incident a few minutes earlier. Kitten always felt a little flushed whenever Roy Mustang was around, but she refused to think anything of the feeling.

Roy cleared his throat and began the roll-call.

"Celeste Akiba!"

"HAI!"

"Shizuka Fujishima!"

"HAI!"

"Kitai Hibiya!"

"HAI!"

"Hanna Kokubunji!"

"HAI!"

"Sakura Nakadan!"

"HAI!"

He paused and looked up from the list and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Kitsumi Nakahuara!!"

Kitten gulped and gave him a quick glance.

"Hai..." she said meekly. He gave her a stern look.

"WITH PASSION!" Kitsumi straightened up stiffly.

"HAI!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.

"Good..." he sneered and looked back down at his list.

"Mamimi Samejima!"

"HAI!"

"Maya Tokisaka!"

"HAI!"

He nodded and left to the next table. The whole group let out one giant sigh and went back to talking; Kitsumi slumped in her seat and poked at her poorly cooked eggs. She watched the back of Roy's head as he walked up the isle and snorted before going back to eating. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the breakfast ending bell rang and everyone filed out of the mess hall.

"THANK GOD IT'S THE LAST DAY!!!" Mamimi shouted and a chorus of cheers rang out around her. Kitai pulled the schedule out of her skirt and unfolded it. She flipped a strand of light brown hair from her face and sighed.

"Well...we have shooting for the first hour and for the rest of the day we have conditioning with—" she paused and the group leaned in closer. "Mustang-sensei." Kitai finished and everyone groaned in disgust and horror. The girl slugged their way over to the shooting range where they would start the day. Riza Hawkeye waved the girls over.

"Over here girls!" she shouted and the group saluted her.

"HAI! Coming Hawkeye-sensei!!" they all called and ran over. Each girl pulled a gun from a shelf and loaded it. Riza stood on the side as to watch their form, and too see how many hits they got. She never had to offer much help to the girls from the Cross Fade cabin. Although the first few days some of the girls had some troubles. Kitsumi loaded her gun and aimed at the target that resembled a man and pulled the trigger, hitting the bull's-eye multiple times. Kitsumi then switched targets and continued making perfect shots. Riza watched her closely. '_Could she be one of the girls from those rumors...no, she couldn't be.'_ She began to drift off into a daydream as the girls continued target practice.

_Riza crawled into her bunk bed and pulled her wet hair into a tight bun. The rest of the girls from her cabin came in a few seconds later whispering heatedly about something. "Riza!" one girl shouted and quickly crawled up the ladder of her bunk. _

_"Did you hear about the rumor?!" The girl said in a hushed tone. Riza tilted her head to the side; she had no idea what her friend was talking about at all. She wasn't in with all the rumors that spread around; it wasn't her thing. The girls' mouth opened in shock. _

_"Riza! You HAVE to hear this!" the girl said and all the others nodded their heads. _

_"You know I'm not in to rumors Kath." Riza said and Kath just shook her head sadly, like Riza was missing out on the best thing in the world._

_"This rumor isn't like any other you have ever heard before!" Kath exclaimed and grabbed Riza's shoulders and gave her a small shake. _

_"Ugh, fine. Tell me." Riza gave in and all the girls exchanged looks. _

_"You tell it Vern!" Kath said and a girl with short black hair stared at her._

_"Why me?!" Vern complained. _

_"Because you tell it best!" Kath explained and everyone nodded in agreement. _

_"Okay, okay." Vern stated and cleared her throat in preparation._

_"Well, you see, I was walking back from the showers and I heard some older officers talking and I hid behind the building to listen. One night while at this one base in the South, someone was wandering around in the basement, where some of the old labs are. He heard something crash and pulled out his gun. He slowly opened the door and he saw a newly killed body on the operating table. The guy was filled with gun shots and he was a mob boss that was causing the military all kinds of trouble. Then the door closed behind him and when he turned around, there was a little girl looking at him through the glass she was holding a bloody gun! The exact one that fit the bullets that were in the mob boss's body!!!! She had a twisted smile on her lips and her eyes were bright red!! The man screamed and then she vanished in the next second! The guy ran from the room and up the stairs, the girl was laughing from somewhere behind him! He asked his superiors about it and they said it was nothing, but then they moved him to another base the very next day! I mean the military wouldn't just do that for no reason, they knew he found something out! Then I heard that the guy died soon after in a shoot out, but did he really? Maybe they sent that demon girl to kill him or something because he found out about them!!" Vern finished, and the story even caught Riza's attention._

_"Little girls that are killing machines?" Riza said in a quiet voice. _

_"Yeah." all the girls said in unison. _

_"They do all the military's dirty work, the stuff they don't want to let the public know they do." Kath said softly, staring at Riza. _

_"But don't talk about it aloud in front of anyone else! I don't think it would be wise." Vern commented. _

_"I won't, I promise." Riza replied. Everyone nodded and dispersed, crawling into their own beds. Riza laid down and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the idea of young girls that went around in secret killing people. Would the military really do that? How could they keep it secret? How did they get their hands on girls? How did the one have bright red eyes? Were they really demons? Could they hit the bulls-eye every time? The questions just kept swirling around in her head. She wondered if one day that maybe she would get a glimpse at this secret military world that seemed to run behind the scenes. _

It might have been a rumor that Riza had heard when she entered the military, but it seemed so real. She had just started when the rumors arose that the military had enlisted a group of young girls into its ranks. But soon the rumors stopped because these girls had never been seen. Riza watched Kitsumi she almost started believing in the old rumors again. Kitten never once missed the target. Her eyes were locked on the paper person and never wavered, like she was built for shooting. She imagined a little girl that looked like Kitten, except with red eyes, the thought made her shiver slightly. Riza pushed the thoughts away quickly.

"KAII!" Maya cried out and looked over at the clock. "We're gunna late for laps!!" Maya screamed and Riza snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, then run along girls..." she said slowly. They nodded, bowed, and jogged towards the other end of the camp laughing. Riza walked over and picked up the gun that Kitsumi had been using, it was still warm. Her grip tightened on the gun as she looked up at the targets, everyone was hit and there wasn't one missed shot. The group bounded over to where Roy was standing at the track tapping his foot impatiently.

"HAI MUSTANG-SENSEI!!!" the girls all shouted and saluted him. He then pointed to the track,

"Run...40 laps. AND NO STOPPING!" he commanded and blew a whistle; the group took off running in circles. Roy watched them, or more precisely, he watched their boobs. Finally after 40 laps the group hobbled off the track and collapsed in one big heap on top of each other, moaning and groaning.

"Ooh! It aches!" Kitsumi cried and Sakura, who was laid out across her back, nodded in sad agreement. Roy laughed, in an almost diabolical way and blew his whistle again.

"200 PUSH-UPS GIRLS!!!" he shouted and everyone cried out in dismay. From the shooting range Riza looked over and shook her head sadly.

**XXXXX**

The train skidded slowly to a stop in Central station and Ed and Al got off. Ed took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"FINALLY! CENTRAL!!" he shouted and threw his hands up into the air. Al giggled at Ed's outrageous actions as Ed started to spin around shouting in glee. Other passengers avoided Ed as they walked out of the train. Jean Havoc gave Ed a quick glance and waved Al over. "Hey there Al, it has been a while." he said and snuffed out his cigarette and tossed it behind him. Ed followed and stood next to Al.

"So, where's that bastard Mustang, Havoc??" Ed questioned and Havoc laughed.

"Well Ed, the Colonel is out at the training camp for the new recruits. You could go see him I suppose." Havoc answered and Ed thought about it for a second.

"Sure, take me there." He finally answered and Al bowed.

"Thank you!" He said and Havoc led the two brothers to a black car that was parked outside the train station. A few people turned to stare at the giant suit of armor as Al passed them.

"So how long will it take to get there?" Al asked as Havoc turned the car on.

"Not too long, why?" he asked and looked back at Al, who pointed at Ed. Ed was glaring out the window; his excited mood had vanished completely. He definitely wasn't in a good mood, either because the man at the ticket booth called him a midget, he and Roy didn't get along well, or Ed felt he had a score to settle with him after their last encounter.

_"So Al. Ed. You have a new mission." Roy said, leaning back in his office chair. Ed crossed his arms and growled to himself. _

_"What is it this time Mustang?" Ed asked, glaring at him. Roy never gave him good missions; he just liked to piss Ed off with the crappy ones. Mustang smirked as he looked down at the paper in front of him. _

_"I need you to head out to the South. The mission is to investigate suspicious activity in a small town. Something about an alchemist transmuting things everywhere and causing public disturbance." Roy said with a smirk. He slid the file slowly across the desk for Ed to read. Ed snatched up the file and flipped it open. His golden eyes scanned the pages and he twitched. _

_"YOU'RE SENDING ME TO THE TOWN FARTHEST TO THE SOUTH AS YOU CAN GET!!" Ed screamed and threw the file on the floor in anger. Al squeaked and bent down quickly to pick up the file. His armor clanked loudly as he moved. Roy stared at Ed sternly._

_"It's your job to follow orders Edward, and I happen to be your superior." Mustang said smartly. Ed could tell he was holding back a huge smirk. Ed grinded his teeth together in rage. _

_"Fine, I'll do your stupid mission, but I'm taking a break and stopping back home after!" Ed shouted and ran out of the office before Roy could respond. Al was left standing there in shock. _

_"Um...Sorry Mustang-sama!" Al apologized and bowed. _

_"It's alright Alphonse, it's your tiny brother's fault." Roy said, the smirk came out and he chuckled slightly. _

_"I HEARD THAT YOU ASSHOLE!!! I AM NOT AS SMALL AS A TIC!!" Ed screamed from the hallway. Al hung his head and let out a loud sigh._

After a few minutes of driving Havoc turned down a side road and stopped at a large metal barbed wire fence. A solider came out of the guard box, and checked Havoc's ID. The guard returned to the post and opened the gates, letting Havoc enter.

"Wow...maximum security 'round here huh?" Ed stated as he looked at all the guards. Havoc laughed,

"Yea I guess so." he answered and pulled the car into the small lot. Ed jumped out of the back and Al followed, he had a hard time getting out quickly due to his size. Before Havoc could say anything and before Al could get out of the car, Ed turned to the sound of Roy's laughter. He took off towards the sound.

"BROTHER!!!!" Al shouted, but to no avail. Al sighed and Havoc just laughed.

"So much for a tour!" he chuckled as he lit another cigarette.

"Aaarrrggghhhhh!!!" Kitsumi growled as she started packing her suitcase. Sakura and Maya giggled. "I can't believe how much he made us work!!!" She seethed and threw a pair of slippers harshly into her bag. Roy threw open the door to the cabin making all three girls scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT NAKAHUARA!!?" Roy shouted and Kitsumi gulped.

"Well, uh, you see—" she looked with a 'please help me' stare back at her friends who both quickly looked away from her.

"Uh, I NEED TO GO TALK TO HAWKEYE-SENSI ABOUT MY TARGET PRACTICE!!" Maya said a little too loudly and Sakura jumped to her feet and nodded fervently.

"YEA! Me, uh, TOO!" both girls ran out of the cabin leaving a rather disheveled Kitten sitting on the floor in front of Roy.

"Guys???" she whined and stared up at Roy. Roy took a step forward and let the door close. "GOMEN NASAI!!! I WON'T COMPLAIN ANYMORE SENSEI!!!" she said loudly and bowed, Roy started laughing in that maniacal way again. Kitten had turned pink. Before Roy could say anything else the door flew open, whacking Roy in the back and causing him to topple over pinning Kitten to the floor.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!" Roy screamed and Ed stood in the doorway. Kitten made a muffled squeak from under Roy and Ed took a step back.

"WHOA!?" he said in shock and slight disgust. Roy looked down for a second and quickly stood up. He straightened out his uniform and left a now very shocked Kitten lying on the floor. Roy roared in anger and turned to Ed, who started running away in fear. Blasts of fire exploded behind Ed with each step he made as Roy chased after him. The whole camp came outside to watch the spectacle. Ed was laughing now, since he had pissed off Roy and that made him happy. Kitten sat up and ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath; her face was bright red. '_Oh my Gosh.'_ she thought and then regaining her composer went back to packing. Maya and Sakura and the rest of the cabin had already finished packing and were all off around the camp talking to friends. Kitten let out a long sigh as she started to take off her uniform shirt so she could change into something more comfortable to travel home in. Just as she took her shirt off her cabin door flung open and Ed ran in and stopped as he looked down at the topless Kitten sitting in front of him. He blushed and she blushed an even darker shade of red. She quickly pulled a white tank from her suitcase and pulled it on and stood up. Ed felt the heat of an explosion behind him and yelped, leaping forward into the cabin. He turned and saw a panting Roy behind him. Kitten started to laugh, and closed her suitcase.

"I think that's about 40 laps, we're even now Sensei!" Kitten smirked and walked out of the cabin brushing past Ed and Roy. She headed off toward a group of girls who were waving at her. She looked over her shoulder at the shorter blonde kid that Roy had been chasing. _'I think that was Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. Not really how I imagined him from all the stories, but he does look cuter than what I thought!' _Kitten thought to herself. She looked back to her friends and smiled. She wondered to herself if Ed was going to be staying in Central.

**XXXXX**

Kitten leaned against the fence while she chatted with a few of her friends. Since it was the last day of camp they had a seminar to attend, where they would find out their placements and see where they would be transferred. Kitten and rest of the camp dreaded this part because they would all be split up, possibly never seeing each other again. The whole group shared e-mails and cell numbers just in case. Just as they finished sharing their information the bell rang and the group sulked over to the main hall, taking their seats. The room was filled with hushed whispers as people tried to determine who would be working under each officer. Some guys were gambling over it, hoping to earn some extra cash. Some girls were latched together by the arms, chanting some sort of luck ritual.

"I think your gunna stay here in Central Kitten-chan!" Maya giggled quietly and gave her a playful punch. Kitten stuck out her tongue and shook her head quickly,

"No way! I bet I'll be sent to the worst joint in the whole country!!" Kitten moaned and the row laughed quietly. A gavel bang echoed through the room and everyone became quiet immediately and sat up straight with their full attention to the stage where Roy, Alex, Riza, and a few other trainers stood. The Fuhrer, King Bradley, was at the stand; his one eye scanned the room. His gaze was always icy cool, but once he spoke he seemed to cheer up. He cleared his throat loudly, making the room shiver in fear of where they might be placed. He rambled on for a few minutes about how happy he was for everyone to be here and how much everyone meant to the military and blah blah blah. Then he got to the bad part. The Fuhrer started with the other cabins and worked his way down the list, unfortunately, Cross Fade cabin was one of the last to be called off.

"Alright you girls in Kami Cabin...you are all working in the army, for the special services, you may now load the bus." The Fuhrer read loudly and the group of giggling girls all ran from the hall, giving each other high-fives. It seemed the luck ritual had worked. Maya gulped and looked around the now empty hall; it sucked to be the last group called off. Kitten held her breath and crossed her fingers.

"Well...Cross fade Cabin...it seems that you all will be staying in the main office in Central!" Everyone let out a sign of relief; thank God they wouldn't be separated. "But, we had some disagreement on who you would all be working under." the Fuhrer stated and the group gulped and all grabbed hands and turned their worried faces back up to the stage. Kitten snuck a glance at Roy who winked back at her and she quickly turned her full attention back to the Fuhrer as he started to read off the list.

"Maya Tokisaka, Hanna Kokubunji, and Shizuka Fujishima, you will be working under Ms. Riza Hawkeye. Riza then turned to the Fuhrer and began to speak but he held up his hand to silence her. "Sorry but someone else wanted her under their command." He stated and Riza threw a hateful glance at Roy, who just shrugged. Kitten's grip on Maya's hand tightened. "Kitai Hibiya, Mamimi Samejima, and Runa Akiba, you will be working under Mr. Alex Armstrong...have fun." He smiled.

_All the trainers sat around a large table, the Fuhrer sat at the head. _

_"It's time to sort out the trainees, you can each write down who you wish to have under you. If there are conflicts they will all be worked out." The Fuhrer stated and the trainers looked down at the blank sheets of paper in front of them. Riza shot a glare to Mustang. 'I told him that I wanted Kitsumi to work under me, he better not go writing her name down.' Riza thought to herself. Roy wasn't looking at her, he was grinning down at the paper in front of him. The trainers bent over their papers and quickly scribbled down names. When everyone was finished the Fuhrer coughed into his hand, all small talk stopped. _

_"We will start with you, Fedi Haoki." The Fuhrer stated and looked at a man sitting near the end of the table. The trainer cleared his throat and started naming off his choices. The other listened intently. Everyone but 3 people had gone; so far there weren't any conflicts, which was pretty amazing. Alex, Riza, and Roy were left and conflicts were sure to erupt among them. _

_"Who would you like Riza?" The Fuhrer asked and looked over at her. _

_"I would like Maya Tokisaka, Hanna Kokubunji, and Kitsumi Nakahara." Riza stated. Alex Armstrong and Mustang both stood, then glared at each other. _

_"I want Nakahara!" Alex and Roy both shouted. Riza stood as well. _

_"Well I said her first!" Riza growled and glared at both men. The Fuhrer sighed; he knew this wouldn't be easy. _

_"How about you all give me your sheets, then I will choose for you." The Fuhrer stated and held out his hand. The three of them gave the Fuhrer their sheets. They all continued to glare at each other. Some of the other trainers shook their heads sadly, something always happened between the three of them. 'I better get Kitsumi.' Riza thought to herself. 'Kitsumi would be the perfect solider to work under me! I could teach her all about the beautiful techniques that have been passed down through my family!' Alex thought to himself. 'Nakahara would be pretty fun.' Roy thought to himself, rubbing his chin. The three exchanged glares again and sat back down._

All three girls let out a soft moan as they eyed Alex and then re-moaned. They slumped in their chairs, hanging their heads. Kitten and Sakura exchanged quick glances and then looked back up at the stage.

"Ms. Sakura Nakadan, you will be working under Colonel Frank Archer, who couldn't be here to congratulate you." Sakura sighed but gave Kitten a fearful look, knowing whom she would be working under. "And you Ms. Kitsumi Nakahara, you shall work under the command of Colonel Mustang, I wish you the best of luck." Kitten's eyes grew wider as she tightened her death-grip on Maya and Sakura's hands. They both quickly pulled their hands away from her. After they were dismissed, the group quickly left the building and picked up their bags. The girls loaded the bus that would take them to the Central office.

"Oh I can't wait till morning." Kitten growled as she sat next to Sakura on the bus. Sakura gave her a weak smile and patted her back, she was quite scared herself to be working under Archer. He always seemed like a very creepy man. No one ever saw much of him, but he always seemed suspicious to her.

**XXXXX**

The bus pulled into the central office parking lot around 12am; everyone was sleepy and irritated.

"Now where do we even stay??" Kitai groaned as she dragged her bag across the cold blacktop. The other girls didn't respond but followed her into the large building. As they received their room keys from the lady at the front desk, they set off to find their new homes. Thankfully they only needed to stay in the building until they could find an apartment or pay rent to stay somewhere, and maybe if they were lucky they could buy a place. Kitten trudged down her hallway and stopped in front of the bland door of her new room. She quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside. Not even bothering to turn on the lights Kitten dropped her suitcase on the floor and crawled into bed fully dressed. She quickly fell asleep to nightmares of what tomorrow would bring.

_The alarm on her desk rang loudly and a hand emerged from under the heavy fleece blanket and punched the snooze button. Kitten groaned from under her warm cave of blankets and rolled over. She hated mornings and this morning might be the worst morning, because who did she work under? None other then the crazy, self-centered, perverted Roy Mustang. Kitten opened her eyes and blinked, her eyes widen to the sight in front of her. _

_"Hello baby." Roy said seductively from in the space next to her._

Kitten jumped and her eyes flashed open as she sat up in bed. She glanced over at the empty space next to her just to reassure herself that Roy was in fact not lying next to her. She patted the empty spot and gave a long sigh of relief before she laid her head back down and fell back to sleep. This time there were no dreams to disturb her. As the rays of sunlight fell across her face Kitten blinked and yawned, stretching her arms up into the air.

"Ahhhhh! That was an AWSOME sleep!!" Kitten shouted to herself and let her arms drop back down next to her as she laid in bed staring at the sunlight dancing on the white ceiling. "Except that one dream." Kitten murmured and rolled over to look at her alarm clock. A scream echoed down the hall as a few workers turned and looked toward Kitten's door. Kitten clutched the clock in her hands and screamed. The clock read 2:38 p.m. She threw it back on the desk and leaped out of her bed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" She screamed as she ran over to her suitcase that was lying on the floor and flung it open, scattering the contents all over her floor. She pulled her wrinkled uniform from the bag and tugged it on as she combed her hair with her other hand. Kitten quickly did her make-up and ran out the door with only one shoe on.

She dashed down the hall, dodging other workers as she pulled her other shoe on. Kitten ran down two flights of stairs and down another hallway. She crashed into the room that Roy's name was on, and found Ed and Al Elric inside as well. Kitten stood in the doorway, her hair flying in every direction possible, her uniform wrinkled, and her shoes on the wrong feet. She felt her face growing hot and she bowed,

"S-Sorry!!!" She apologized quickly and ducked her head to hide her blush. From behind the desk Roy burst out in laughter and pounded his fist on the wood.

"You look HILARIOUS!!!" Roy said through his laughter, this made Kitten even redder. Al gave Kitten a worried glance and Ed clenched his fists by his side.

"You...are...such...a...SLIME BAG MUSTANG!!!" Ed screamed at Roy who calmed himself down enough to give Ed an angry glare. Kitten was trembling and still had her head bowed. Ed gave a quick glance to Al, who straightened up and walked quickly over to Kitten.

"Um, Miss. Want to go get some, uh, lunch?" Al asked quickly and shot a glance over his shoulder at Ed, who was glaring at Mustang. Before Mustang could stop her from going, Kitten picked up her head and grabbed Al's metal encased hand.

"Yes. I'm rather hungry. Thank you." She said pulling him from the room and closing the door behind her. She walked quickly down the hall, Al walked behind her trying to keep up. His armor clanked as he jogged alongside her.

"Wait up! Please?!?" Al pleaded. Kitten slowed and looked over at him, she wasn't used to seeing huge suits of armor. She had heard about Alphonse from the stories as well, but she didn't expect what she felt when she grabbed his hand.

**XXXXX**

Kitten dropped her tray at an empty table and Al sat across from her, with no food. Kitten stared across the table at him. Al tensed up, getting rather nervous.

"You don't have a body." Kitten said quietly and Al jumped.

"H-h-how did you-" He started but Kitten held up a hand and smiled.

"Because I'm observant...that's how I knew." she said and chopped down on an apple. It seemed like not many people figured this out, since Al looked pretty surprised with her comment. As Kitten ate her apple the table was silent. Kitten swallowed the last bite and set the core down on the tray and leaned forward. She tapped gently on the metal armor, "But I would love to hear the story of how you got this way!" Kitten purred, but before Al could answer, Ed came stomping into the cafeteria. People dived out of his way as Ed sat down next to his brother making the whole table shake. Kitten looked over at him in surprise. Ed looked over at Kitten's shocked face and smiled.

"Hey, I remember you." he said, then the image of her topless flashed through his mind and he turned red. Kitten giggled and nodded,

"Yeah, I remember you to. Edward, right?" Kitten asked and Ed nodded, making her giggle again at his embarrassment. "So Ed, do you work here too?" Kitten asked and Ed shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Meh, kinda. I'm a State Alchemist." he answered coolly,

"The Full Metal Alchemist!!" Al squeezed in and Kitten 'oohed'.

"Really?? Why do they call you that?!" she asked and leaned forward as Ed pulled up his sleeve on his right arm, exposing the shining auto mail arm he had. Although she already knew, she wanted to hear him say it, and she wanted to see the auto mail as well.

"Wow!" Kitten said and her eyes sparkled, '_She almost acts like Winry, swooning over auto mail like that!' _Ed thought as he watched her face closely. She then looked over at Al then back at Ed's arm. "Oooooh! I see." she said slowly Ed looked at her confusedly. Kitten pieced it together quickly, it was obviously the result of a failed human transmutation, unless they got into a car wreck or something, but she doubted that. Then the cafeteria door flew open, and crashed against the wall as Roy stormed in, his eyes searched the room until they settled on Ed. Ed stiffened in his seat. Kitten shoved her chair back, and re-fixed her hair. She now looked better then she had in the morning; and she walked over to Roy while he was walking toward the table.

"Sir, I think we should go back to the office." She suggested and Roy stopped and looked down at her. Kitten gave a fake smile. He turned away from her and started back toward the open door,

"Come with me." He commanded and Kitten jumped forward. She followed him out the door and down the hall. Ed and Al watched her leave.

"She knows!" Al whispered to Ed,

"About what?" Ed asked back and Al paused before he continued.

"That I'm empty." Ed's eyes opened in shock.

"How does she know? Did you show her or something?!" Ed demanded and Al shook his head.

"No, she just, noticed." He replied. Ed and Al stared at each other in silence.

_End of Chapter 1! Oh, I'm excited I'm finally getting this fiction up on FF! R&R please! Smile and be happy!!_


	2. Beginning of love

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.) I also don't own any of the music lyrics I put in my fics! They belong to their respected owners!!_

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish!_

_EDIT: Again I edited this chapter as well, I edited every chapter so the errors aren't there anymore! Yippee!_

------------------

"Sir?" Kitten asked as she walked behind him.

Silence

"Sir????"

Silence

Kitten sighed as Roy walked into his office and waited until Kitten followed him in, before he closed the door behind her. After the door had closed she turned around and looked Roy in the eyes. '_Oh shit...I'm stuck in a room with HIM!'_ Kitten thought hurriedly and gulped, she began twisting her skirt in her hands. She suddenly felt nervous, like there were butterflies in her stomach._ 'Why do I feel like a giddy school girl?!' _Kitten thought to herself. Kitten quickly walked behind the desk and stood by the large window and looked out at the view of Central, she stared out the window in silence. She heard footsteps behind her, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt Roy's hot breath on her skin. Chills racked through her body and she felt herself tense, knowing that Roy was standing barely an inch away from her.

"Uh. Sir?" Kitten started and turned to face him, she felt her face turning red.

"Do you like the fact that you are working under me?" Roy asked, leaning closer to her. Kitten blinked, her blush spreading and becoming deeper.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..." She stammered. _'Do I? No! I can't. an I? I mean he always acts like a pervert!! But he is attractive...Oh God! What am I thinking?! Why do I keep thinking about this now! Stop Kitten! NO...Nooo...NO! Stop picturing him in a speedo! Bad Kitten! Just calm down and answer the damn question like a sane person!!' _Kitten's mind raced. "Uhhhh, maybe?" Kitten squeaked out. _'Wow, stupid! STUPID!' _Roy smirked at her.

"You should give me a chance you know? I can be a good guy." Roy said slyly. Kitten nodded fervently.

"I-I'm sure you can!" Kitten agreed, her voice squeaked and her blush grew. Roy was grinning down at her. _'She is pretty cute; luckily I was the one who got her in the end. I wonder when would be a good time to make a move on her? She's already blushing like a excited school girl.' _Roy thought to himself as he looked into her green eyes.

"Could you get me a cup of coffee? Nakahara-san?" Roy asked, grinning. "H-Hai Sir!" Kitten stuttered and scooted around him. She moved towards the door but he grabbed her arm. Kitten stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Call me Roy." He said smoothly. Kitten's face grew red and she pulled away and dashed from the room. He watched her from the window as she dashed past the office and disappeared down the hallway. _'I think I worked my magic on her, most defiantly.' _Roy thought to himself. He strode over to his desk and sat down in the chair.

Kitten slowed her pace as she neared the break room, which held the coffee machines. _'How can I go falling for Roy Mustang? I mean, when he was that close to me I just wanted to kiss him! No! You can't be having thoughts like that Kitten, I mean he is your boss, and you don't run around kissing your boss! Argh! Why do I have to be like this?!?!' _Kitten thought to herself as she threw open the break room doors. She stomped over the coffee machine and filled up two cups. She shoved some sugar packets and cream cups into her pockets. Kitten left the break room and walked slowly back towards Mustang's office. Kitten had finally got her cheeks to return to their normal colors, which was a relief._ 'Let's not try to let our emotions run wild this time!' _Kitten said to herself as she stopped outside Roy's office door. She pushed it open with her butt and strode across the blue carpeting.

"Here you go Sir. Uh, I mean Roy." Kitten said his name softer than the other words. She felt herself flush slightly.

"Thank you Nakahara." Roy said and got up. Kitten was set the cups on the desk and pulled all the sugar from her pockets.

"I brought cream and sugar." Kitten said hurriedly.

"I noticed." Roy stated and walked around the desk. Kitten didn't look up at him, she stared at the coffee cups in front of her. Roy walked around her and stood behind her. "So, Nakahara, how would you feel about going out? Maybe dinner?" Roy asked. Kitten yelped and spun around on her heels.

"I-I couldn't d-do t-that! I-I mean you're m-my boss!" Kitten squealed, she had turned bright red again. Kitten was still holding a sugar packet in her hands. She was staring into his dark blue eyes.

"Would your boss do this?" Roy said softly and leaned down, grabbing onto her shoulders. He kissed her on the lips. Kitten's eyes grew wide and she felt her blush explode, she had no clue what shade of red she just turned._ 'WHAT IS HE DOING?! OH MY GOD!?! WHAT IS THIS?!? WHAT SHOULD I DO?! Push away? Kiss back? Push away? Kiss back? Push away? Kiss back?! OOohooOH LORD!' _Kitten's mind screamed. Roy was running his hand through her yellow hair while Kitten trembled under his touch. Suddenly there was a loud slam and Kitten jumped back, slamming against the desk and spilling one of the cups of coffee. Alex Armstrong had slammed the door open and was standing in the doorway.

"OOOOHHHH?!?!" Alex cooed in his deep and booming voice. A few people came out of their offices and looked down the hallway. The coffee dripped off Kitten's fingers and onto the carpet. She was breathing heavily and blushing. Roy was glaring at Alex.

"Armstrong?" Roy asked tightly.

"I was just going to tell you about a meeting...BUT I SEEM TO HAVE STUMMBLED UPON YOUNG LOVE!!" Alex shouted and more people came out their offices. A few came up behind Armstrong and tried to look around him. People loved situations like this; Kitten could hear some snickers from the hallway. She felt herself turn even more red. _'I got to get out of here!!' _Kitten wailed in her mind. She looked over at the door, Armstrong had moved almost all the way into the office. Kitten shoved off the desk and ran full speed towards the open door. She sped out into the hallway and ran past all the chuckling faces.

"KITSUMI!!!" She heard Mustang shout her name down the hallway. Kitten ignored his shout and continued to travel up the hallway towards the dorms. She didn't stop running until she had made it all the way into her room and slammed the door shut after her. A few people looked out into the hallway when her door slammed. Roy glared at Armstrong who was looking out into the hallway at Kitten's retreating figure. Other workers were still snickering in the hall and whispering to each other.

"Armstrong." Mustang started, but Alex held up a hand and cut him off.

"It's alright my dear friend! I understand completely!" He stated and tears came to his eyes. Roy backed up slightly. "OOOH IT IS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL! LOVE IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL THING!" He shouted loudly. _'Why does he need to be so overdramatic, he is just drawing a crowd!' _Roy growled in his mind.

"GET BACK TO WORK! ALL OF YOU!" Roy shouted at the workers out in the hallway. They all yelped and scrambled back into their offices.

"About that meeting, I'm coming. Get a janitor in here to clean up that coffee." Mustang said and left the room, brushing past Alex. He strode down the hallway quickly, still angry.

**XXXXX**

Kitten sat on her bed with the curtains drawn, her knees pulled tightly into her chest. She took deep breaths to try and calm her beating heart. She couldn't get the feeling out of her head; she kept replaying the events over and over within her mind. She squeezed her legs tighter into her chest and sat her chin on her knees and sighed, staring at the blank wall. She couldn't believe what had just happened, how would she walk down the hall tomorrow morning? She relaxed and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she thought she could see Roy's face within the paint lines and rolled on her side. She lay on her side for a while and then got up and stripped down to a baggy old gymnastics shirt and a pair of boy-short underwear, crawling under the covers. Even though it was only 5:00 pm she felt worn out and she reached over and turned off the bed stand light and slowly drifted off to sleep. She wanted to forget about the events today and calm her beating heart.

_Her shoes clacked along the hard cement as she ran down the side roads, tracking the stray state alchemist Kimblee. She splashed through the puddles in a side alley. She wasn't even part of the military and she knew she had no business in chasing a crazy, sadistic state alchemist that only loved to blow people up. But since he killed her parents and brother, she had perfect reason to track him down and kill him. She spotted him and she picked up speed, as she leaped over a dumpster. His long dark brown hair was tied in a long ponytail that was blowing behind him as he ran, he looked over his shoulder and Kitten could see the insanity in his yellow eyes. She pulled a gun from her pants pocket as tears ran down her face and loaded it as he turned the corner at the end of the alley. As she hit the corner and turned he leapt out in front of her and touched his palm to her chest and Kitten looked straight into his eyes. She pulled herself into a backhand spring and sprung off backwards and landed, skidding to her knees and aiming her gun at the lunatic. She closed one eye and aimed, she pulled the trigger as he started running. She hit him in the back of the leg and he fell to his face. Kitten walked over and was about to shoot him again in the back of the head, but he rolled and pulled her to the ground._

_"Forget it, cutie." He grinned._

Kitten gasped and sat up in bed; she glanced over at her clock.

"2:00 am." She groaned and fell back against her pillow placing her hand over her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered that day when she saw her dead parents and heard the sound of the explosion as her brother followed suit. She would always remember that man, Kimblee. "Kimblee." Kitten growled under her breath and clenched her fist. That day she chased him down, before he could kill her another state Alchemist had saved her, and that day she remembered clearly.

_Kitten was only around 11 when she almost killed the alchemist Kimblee. She was brought before the Fuhrer, who thought she was perfect for the government's new project. The only people that knew of this were the Fuhrer, his secretary, and a few elite officers, who Kitten presumed were all dead now. She had already been introduced to guns around the age of 9, since her father made them for a company he worked for. Kitten had never used one, until that day when she pulled the newest model off her Dads table, two days after the funeral, and walked out of that house and found the man who killed her family. She would have killed him too, but another state Alchemist cut in. She had forgotten his name. _

Kitten closed her eyes and squeezed them tight, trying to expel the dark thoughts from her mind before she fell asleep. But those thoughts were hard to drive out of her mind. Kitten forced herself to think of her childhood friends and other fond memories and soon she fell asleep and the dark memories were behind her for the time being.

**XXXXX**

Kitten awoke in the morning even before her alarm clock had rung. She clicked the button so it wouldn't go off and scare her later. She dressed in the rising light that sent reddish rays around the small room. She silently brushed her hair and pulled on her shoes. Kitten looked at herself in the mirror and leaned forward. She rested her forehead against the cool glass and breathed deeply. As she exhaled the glass quickly fogged over. Kitten pulled back and walked from the bathroom, towards the door. She pulled it open and looked at Ed who had raised his hand in a fist to knock on the door, Kitten blinked a few times and Ed pulled his hand back to his side.

"Um Sorry about that!" he said and smiled hurriedly; Kitten gave a weak smile and shrugged.

"Meh, it's fine Edward. What did you come here for?" Kitten asked and Ed looked around to make sure the hallway was clear.

"I wanted to talk to you about something private." Kitten's heart dropped, '_Oh God did he hear about what happened with Mustang???'_ she groaned inwardly and looked at the ground.

"I guess." Kitten started and Ed grabbed her hand and started quickly down the hall.

"Great!" he exclaimed and Kitten yelped as she almost tripped trying to keep up with his fast pace. The two walked down the hall quickly, no one was up yet except a few select people that never seemed to go to sleep. Mustang was just leaving his room, he was planning to sneak into Kitten's room before she woke up and scare her, he wasn't done with her yet. Armstrong had interrupted them last time, and this time he was determined to make her swoon over him. Ed dashed past nearly dragging Kitten after him. Mustang caught a glimpse of them as they turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"What the hell?" Mustang growled and started after them. Ed took another turn, because he had seen Roy but luckily Kitten hadn't. Ed then pushed open the doors that led out to the yard and pulled her outside. The sun had just risen over the trees. It was warm outside.

"Um Edward?" Kitten squeaked out as Ed pulled her over to a large oak tree in the center of the yard.

"Hold on." he said and then stopped at the base of the tree and released her hand. She examined the back of his head and watched as his shoulders rose and fell with each breath. He sat down and leaned against the rough bark of the tree and Kitten sat next to him, but instead she laid back into the soft grass.

"What did you want to ask me Ed?" Kitten asked and stared up at the leaves blowing in the gentle breeze.

"I wanted to know how did you know about my brother?" Ed asked and didn't look at her; his face was stern as he looked at the cityscape of Central.

"Well that's hard to explain Ed." Kitten started. "I guess its because I've seen it before and I know." she said and then Ed turned and looked down at her face with expressed no emotion. She remembered some of her superiors talk about it when she was one of the military's assassins. They would use people like Al to guard military secrets, but she wouldn't tell Ed that, it wasn't something he needed to know.

"Really?" he questioned and Kitten nodded. She picked her head up out of the bright green grass and sat up. Ed leaned over her and plucked a ladybug out of her hair, Kitten blushed slightly and giggled, shaking her head a few blades of grass scattered into the wind. Now people started flittering in and out of the building and cars were driving into the lots and people were getting out. Kitten watched them all with dull interest; until she spotted Sakura running at full-speed into the building, Kitten snickered. Ed looked over at the people and leaned back against the tree.

"Human transmutation." Kitten murmured and Ed jerked his head up and grabbed her shoulders.

"What'd you say?!??!" he choked and Kitten stared into his amber eyes.

"That's what happened, you and your brother tried to perform a human transmutation." she said calmly and placed her hand on his chest to push him off of her. Ed searched her face for maybe something that would explain to him how she knew. Kitten smiled at him and threw her arms up into the air and yawned. "Hey!! Lets forget about that, okay Ed? It isn't a nice topic, too morbid for such a beautiful morning!" she said and threw herself back into the soft grass with a dull thump.

 Ed looked down at her, he wanted to ask her more questions. She looked so peaceful laying in the grass, she was smiling and looking up at the tree._ 'She looks so...cute! Wait?! What am I thinking?? I just met her a day or two ago!!' _Ed thought to himself and shook his head quickly._ 'I wonder how she knew about everything though. I didn't tell her, and Al didn't tell her. There must be more to her than meets the eye. Maybe she tried to perform a human transmutation...no, she isn't missing any body parts or anything. Maybe she knew someone who did one? Ugh, I should just stop thinking about it, I'm sure she will tell me sometime.' _Ed thought and continued to watch her with interest. Roy threw open the door to the yard, but not at the same place Ed and Kitten had come from. Roy looked around and spotted the tree along with the figures under it from across the yard. He strode quickly across the grass glaring at the back of Ed's head the whole time. Ed shivered and Kitten looked over at him.

"Um...is something wrong Ed??" she asked and Ed shook his head.

"Naw. It's just I felt like someone was glaring at me." he said and shrugged and Kitten giggled. Roy was now a few feet away from Kitten. He stopped a foot away from her and glared down at Ed who didn't notice him.

"Someone WAS glaring at you Full Metal!" Roy said through gritted teeth. Kitten stiffened up and looked up at Roy, since she was lying down she got an awkward view. She turned red and Ed stood up, glaring back at him.

"What do YOU want Mustang??!" Ed snarled. Roy matched his glare and his hand tightened into a fist.

"Well I just came to collect Kitsumi, who DOES work for ME!" Roy stated and Kitten quickly scrambled up to her feet and brushed some grass off her skirt.

"Urm. Goodbye Ed." Kitten smiled at him. Ed blushed slightly and waved to her as she turned to follow Mustang as he walked off back toward the building. Roy walked down the hall with Kitten beside him; this gained looks from everyone they passed because the news of what happened yesterday in the office had spread quickly around the compound. Kitten's face was pink and she looked down at the floor to avoid everyone's gazes. Roy glared at a few passing people and stopped to unlock his office door while Kitten fidgeted next to him. Roy sighed deeply and opened the door. Kitten slid in and Roy followed her after turning on the lights.

"Kitten." Roy stated and Kitten turned to him.

"Yes Si-Roy?" Kitten said quietly and gazed up into his eyes. He smiled at her,

"Could you get us some coffee?" He asked and Kitten smiled back.

"Of course!" She replied and dashed from the room to the coffee machines in the break room. She didn't look at anyone she passed. _'Maybe he isn't so bad after all, although I still feel weird about that kiss!' _Kitten thought to herself.

**XXXXX**

Ed and Al were sitting at the mess hall tables and Ed nibbled on his food. A few people gossiped as they walked by.

"Yea..you know about that right?"

"Well the whole place knows!!"

"It was hard not to hear about it! EVERYONES talking about it!"

 "I never thought...I mean its Colonel Mustang!!"

"And that new girl that works for him...wow...he's so lucky..."

"I thought it was illegal to date your boss, are they even dating?!"

Ed stopped eating and watched as the guys sat down at a table not to far from Ed's. Ed stood up and Al watched him puzzled. Ed walked over as they continued talking, he slammed his hands down on their table and they all jumped.

"What happened between Kitten and Mustang??" Ed growled and the guys exchanged looks.

"You mean you didn't hear about it Mr. Full Metal?" One guy asked and Ed shook his head.

"Well—" Someone started and another person continued.

"They were getting it on in the Colonel's office, but then Major Armstrong busted into the room and then that girl ran back to her room! Wow, I heard it was quite a sight too!" the guy said and Ed twitched.

"Yeah! She has quite a rack I heard!!" Someone else at the table stated and made a gesture to suggest he had huge boobs. Everyone began laughing. Although, by this time the story had grown into quite the lie, it was nowhere near the truth, but Ed didn't know this of course. Ed roared and everyone in the room silenced quickly. They looked over as Ed shook with anger and turned to leave. _'Why am I even mad?! I don't know but hearing that just made me unbelievably angry! That slime ball I can't believe him!' _Ed thought angrily as he stomped towards the doors. Al got up quickly, rather embarrassed by his brother's immature behavior, and followed Ed as he left the room. He clanked after Ed, jogging to catch up to his stride. The guys at the table exchanged glances and gulped.

"This can't turn out good." one said in a hushed voice.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him." Another one said. They all nodded in agreement.

Ed stormed down the hall, people stopped and moved out of his way as he glared Roy's office door.

"Mustang." he growled under his breath. Al apologized to everyone they passed and kept giving Ed worried glances. Ed busted into the room and walked quickly over to where Roy sat at his desk, he casually glanced up. Ed was steaming. The fact that Roy seemed so relaxed and calm mad him even angrier. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU...YOU....YOU!!!!" Ed stammered and Roy stood up. Mustang walked around his desk to face Ed.

"What Edward?" Roy said coolly and smirked, Ed shook with newly refreshed anger.

"YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU AND THE RUMORS!!!" Ed screamed and Roy's smirk turned even eviler.

"Oh yes! Kitten and I?" Roy sneered, using her nickname. "Oh! It was so wonderful!!!" Roy said to anger Ed even more. Ed gritted his teeth and then lunged at Roy. Al yelped from the doorway.

"BROOTHERRR!" Al shouted, but it was already too late.

**XXXXX**

Kitten sat between two beds in the medical ward and sighed.

"You two are so immature." she moaned and Al nodded fervently from the doorway. Roy and Ed groaned from the cots and mumbled curses at each other.

"I hope you both learned your lesson!" Al said from the door and Kitten got up. She walked from the room with Al behind her. Ed and Roy glared at each other from their beds.

"I hate you." they said in unison to each other. Kitten walked briskly down the hall, it was now nearing 10 at night and most people had retired to their rooms. Al had insisted that he would stay outside the medical ward incase the two decided to start another fight. Kitten bumped into someone and took a few steps backwards and looked up into the face of her friend Sakura.

"Waii!! Sakura-chan!!" Kitten squealed and hugged her friend tightly. Sakura gave Kitten a weak smile and hugged her back.

"Hey Kitten-chan!" she smiled with more effort this time. "I heard about you and Roy!! So are you two a couple???" Sakura winked and nudged her friend in the stomach. Kitten blushed but quickly shook it off.

"Not really. So how's working with Archer?" Kitten asked, changing the subject quickly. Sakura stiffened.

"Um it's, okay, you know, the normal." she said shakily and then as if something hit her she looked at the large clock on the wall. "Oh no! I need to drop something off at his office now!!" She shrieked and waved goodbye to her friend as she dashed down the hall, leaving Kitten in confusion. '_She didn't seem that happy. I wonder what is up with her? Did something happen? Or maybe I'm just over thinking it, maybe she is just stressed or something. She never could handle stress very well._' Kitten thought to herself.

"Poor Sakura-kun! She seems really over worked!" Al said from where he was behind Kitten. Al was grabbing some food to bring to Ed, then he would be returning to the medical ward.

"Yeah, she really is! I hope she's alright!" Kitten replied in agreement.

"Well Al, make sure you watch over those two, I don't want them starting another fight." Kitten said and Al sighed. His armor clanked lightly with his movement.

"I'll try, but as you can tell it's hard to break up their fights before some major damage occurs." Al replied and Kitten nodded. Mustang's office now needed a new desk, two new chairs, and some patching on the walls. It was amazing how much damage was done in the span of about five minutes. Kitten shook her head sadly just thinking about it. She and Al had to explain everything to the Fuhrer after it had happened. Al apologized so much that the Fuhrer seemed to feel bad for him. Kitten was patting Al's back the whole time, making thumping noises. Workers were whispering about it, and Kitten knew that more rumors would arise. She sighed to herself. "I'm going to get that pudding for Ed now, I'll see you in the morning Kitsumi-kun!" Al said and turned to leave. Kitten reached out and grabbed his armor-encased arm.

"Al! Call me Kitten okay? Or even Kitten-chan! Don't be so formal! We are friends after all!" Kitten said with a smile. Al looked over at her and smiled back. He scratched the back of his metal encased head, he seemed a little nervous.

"Oh Okay. Kitten-chan!" Al corrected himself.

"That's more like it! Have a nice night Al!" Kitten said and released his arm. She waved goodbye and turned to head down the hallway towards her room. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder. Kitten jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh! Sakura-chan?!" Kitten asked in surprise, she had figured she went back into her room after she delivered the papers to Archer. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Sakura looked around the hallway, seeming slightly nervous. Al had already disappeared down another hallway towards the kitchens. Sakura sighed in relief when she saw no one else was around. Sakura stared her in the eyes,

"I'm scared, can I stay in your room tonight?" She asked softly and grabbed Kitten's sleeve tightly. Kitten was now even more confused but shrugged it off; she didn't want to pry.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Kitten smiled and she walked the rest of the way to her room with Sakura, who kept looking around, very paranoid. Kitten unlocked her door and flipped on the light switch as she walked into the room. Sakura followed her into the room and looked around as Kitten shut the door. Sakura walked farther into the room and plopped herself on the bed. "I'm really scared Kitten..." Sakura gulped and looked up at Kitten who was standing next to her. Kitten looked down at Sakura's scared face in confusion.

"What do you mean??" She asked and sat next to Sakura on the bed.

"It's Archer." Sakura gulped and Kitten nodded and waited for her to continue. "He's evil! I know it. He always talks about war, and I think he wants to start another one. I'm scared and I don't want to work under him anymore Kitten!!!" Sakura wailed and hugged her friend. Kitten patted her back and smiled.

"It's okay Sakura-chan! There is no way he can start another war, he isn't high enough up in the chain of command!" Kitten comforted Sakura as best she could. _'Could Archer really be planning to start a war? Why would he want to? Well, I don't want to worry Sakura so I can't act like I believe her.' _Kitten thought to herself.

"But what if he does somehow?! What if he does something really evil!" Sakura cried.

"Ooh Sakura, don't worry about it alright. Hey, lets forget about work tonight okay?" Kitten said, trying to take Sakura's mind off her superior, Archer, and onto something more fun.

"Yeah! You're right Kitten!" Sakura said brightly, masking over her fear, and they both giggled. After they changed into night-clothes, Kitten wearing a baggy jersey and some boy short panties and Sakura in a cami and pink scrubs with boxers under them. They both laid on the bed with a bowl of popcorn between them, the clock on the nightstand read midnight. When they were together, the two of them always stayed up late.

"So Kitten, what happened with you and Roy??" Sakura asked and tickled Kitten, who squirmed and giggled.

"Weelll...I suppose I could spill the juicy details." Kitten said and Sakura cooed.

"Awww!"

"Well let me start by saying, don't believe any rumors you heard! None of them were the real story, it never got that intense!" Kitten said and wagged her finger. Sakura made a pouty face.

"Awww bummer!" She whined and Kitten flicked in her the arm.

"Hey now! Just listen to the story! A-hem. Anyways. I went into the office and he told me to go get coffee, so I did. Then when I came back he came up to me and was right up in my face. Then Mustang says "Call me Roy." And asks me to dinner, and I told him that I couldn't because he was my superior. So he tells me "Would your boss do this?" And then he kissed me! Of course I had a mental spaz attack, and he was running his hands through my hair. Then Armstrong broke down the door, and that was it!" Kitten concluded and stuck out her tongue. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles after hearing the story.

"Heeey!" Kitten whined. "Its not funny!!" Kitten grabbed Sakura and started to tickle her. Soon they got into a big tickle fight. After about 20 minutes of intense tickling and pillow fighting, they both collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"G'Night Sakura." Kitten mumbled and Sakura made an incoherent noise in response. They both drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

_Something bumped into her leg and her eyes blinked open. She looked over at the peaceful face of Kitten who was sound asleep next to her; Sakura rubbed her eyes and quietly slid off the bed. Kitten remained asleep, but rolled over on her side facing away from Sakura. Sakura giggled softly as Kitten muttered something that sounded like "Roy..mmmm". Sakura slipped on her slippers but didn't bother to change her clothes. She opened the door as quietly as she could and snuck out into the dimly lit hall. Her footsteps made soft thumps as she jogged down the empty hallway. The dim lighting made the hallway eerie and creepy. A light flickered from the room at the end of the hallway, Sakura gulped and looked behind her. The lights went off the second she passed below them. Her heart was beating faster with every step she took. The darkness that was following her scared her even more. She didn't want to be going where she was headed, but she couldn't help it. Her feet were taking her there faster and faster. She finally made to the room on the end; it felt like an eternity had passed. She flung herself through the open doorway and found herself face-to-face with the man that Archer was with the other day. Although she had heard that he turned down Archer's offer. Archer had seemed pretty mad about it, Sakura was glad. She didn't want that man in the office anymore. He smirked at her, evil shown in his eyes, his short black hair was spiked, and his teeth were razor sharp as he smiled manically at Sakura. He didn't even seem human._

_"Hello Sakura." The man said, behind her Archer came in with Kitten who squirmed and cried in protest. Archer threw Kitten to the floor in front the other man, who went over and took Kitten's face in his hand. He squeezed it between his thumb and finger as he stared into her eyes. Sakura cried. _

_"STOP!" She screamed but Archer grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. _

_"BE QUIET GIRL!" He yelled at her and Sakura whimpered but didn't speak. The other man pulled Kitten against him even though she struggled. Sakura watched helplessly. _

_"Can I have some fun with her Archer??" the man asked and squeezed Kitten's breast._

_"Of course, but you know that we need her alive." Archer stated and the man smiled. Sakura whimpered again and tears rolled down her cheeks. Sakura let her head drop and she stared at the floor, while her friend screamed. _

Sakura jolted and felt something fall on her; she twisted, turned, and looked around her. One dim, dirty light bulb swung in small circles above her head. The mop from the janitors closet had fallen across her bare legs, she groaned and sat up smashing her hand into the door a few feet in front of her.

"Oow!" She cried and clutched her hand to her chest, letting it throb in pain. '_I guess I was sleep walking again. I need to stop thinking about this! He is gone already; he didn't take Archer's offer. Now Archer wants revenge on him too, since he stated that he was working on his own. So now he is going after Kitten on his own! What am I supposed to do? If I tell her Archer will do something terrible to me, so I can't say anything! She didn't even know that man's name! There no way she could find him again. In the back of her mind she wished that Archer would kill him before he could act on his own, but somewhere deep down she knew that Archer would want his revenge long and drawn out. I just need to forget about it, maybe nothing will happen.' _She thought to herself. Sakura shook her head and dispelled all the thoughts about the man, Archer, and both of their plans. Without a clock in the musty closet she had no way of telling what time it was.

"This sucks!" She whined and pouted. She wanted to get out of there. Sakura carefully nudged the door in front of her with her foot. It didn't budge. "Shittt! It's locked from the inside! What kind of door is this?!" Sakura whined to herself and slumped down against the mop bucket. Cleaning supply smells filled her nostrils and she coughed. It was horrible.

**XXXXX**

The sun shined into the windows in the medical ward. Roy blinked as the rays splashed across his face. He sat up slowly, his muscles screamed in protest but he ignored the burning. He looked over at Ed to see if he had woken up. Ed was turned to other way, back to Roy, and seemed to be sleeping silently. A soft snore escaped Ed's lips, signaling to Roy that he is, in fact, still sleeping. Roy grinned to himself. _'I'm not going to let that pipsqueak get ahead of me, if he likes Kitsumi too I won't give him a chance!' _Mustang thought to himself. Roy slipped off the bed and grabbed his robe from the bedpost. He pulled the robe on and snuck from the room as quietly as possible. He wanted to get a head start on the day. Al was gone, most likely to eat an early breakfast. Roy smiled at his good luck._ 'I'll go pay Kitten a morning visit, I'll make her fall for me.' _Roy thought to himself as he creeped down the hallway. He moved slowly, since his injuries still throbbed when he moved. It took him a long time to drag himself up the staircase and down the hallway. Finally he could see Kitten's door. From the stairwell up the hallway, the one closer to Kitten's room, Ed jumped out. Roy stopped in surprise, from where he was leaning against the wall for support.

"What are you doing here Full Metal?" Roy growled. Ed snarled as well as he looked down the hall and saw Roy.

"Well when I rolled over, I saw your bed was empty. I knew you wouldn't be going to work, so I thought you would be coming here to harass Kitten more, since you obviously are a slime bag ass hole." Ed stated and smirked at Roy. Mustang shook in anger.

"What did you just call me pipsqueak? You look like a rejected elementary student, you really think she would like someone like you?" Mustang taunted. The veins in Ed's forehead throbbed in anger and he walked/limped down the hallway towards Roy. Roy walked towards Ed, glaring at him the whole way. They stopped when they were a foot apart.

"So, you think you can call me tiny and get away with it Flame?" Ed said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I think I can!" Mustang replied smartly.

"I'll let you get away with it this once, because…I'M GETTING THERE FIRST!" Ed shouted and spun around, taking off running towards Kitten's room. He had an advantage with the metal leg, since it wasn't injured. Roy attempted to catch up, but moved much slower than Ed.

"GET BACK HERE ED!" Roy shouted after him. Ed reached the door and slammed into it loudly, making the frame shake. Then, seconds later, Roy slammed into Ed, dragging him down the hallway floor.

"GET OFF ME YOU OLD MAN!" Ed shouted and flailed around on the ground. Roy attempted to hold him down in an arm-lock, but his wounds protested to all the movement. He gritted his teeth as Ed continued to fight back. The brawl continued on the floor in front of Kitten's room.

Kitten stepped out of the shower when she heard all the slamming, banging, and shouting from the hallway. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and came out of the bathroom. She stomped her way over to the door. She was angry she got interrupted; she was trying to figure out where Sakura disappeared too. Kitten had been making a list of places to check in her head until a loud slam against her door made her loose her train of thought. She kicked her dorm room door open angrily and then stopped when she looked out on the scene in the hallway in front of her room. Ed was on the floor, Roy was attempting to grab him in a head lock while Ed was trying to kick at him. They stopped in the middle of the fight and looked up at her. Kitten's wet hair dripped onto the carpeting as she stood there.

"K-Kitten!" Ed stammered; he was the first to speak. He blushed, since she was only wearing a towel. Kitten sighed; she should have figured that it was something like this. The two of them just didn't seem to get along.

"Sorry Kitsumi, but Full Metal was trying to sneak into your room this morning, so I tried to stop him." Mustang said, making up a lie on the spot. Ed's mouth opened into a wide 'O' and then his eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"WHAT??!?!?! THAT IS THE OTHER WAY AROUND YOU DIRTY LIAR! HOW DARE YOU MUSTANG!!!" Ed screamed in anger, he was still blushing. Now though, part of his redness was also from anger. Kitten cocked her eyebrows at this comment. _'So one of them was trying to sneak into my room huh? Oh goodness, men, why are they always such creepers?' _Kitten thought to herself as she looked down at them.

**XXXXX**

"Brother! I brought you so eggs and bacon!" Al announced happily as he clanked into the room. He gasped when he saw that both beds were empty. The covers were all astray; Ed's were pretty much off the bed completely. "Oh no!" Al yelped. He set the plate down on the side table and looked out into the hallway worriedly. He saw a nurse come out of another room. "MISS! MISS!! I NEED HELP!!" Al shouted at her. The nurse turned and hurried down the hall towards him.

"What is it Elric-sama?" The nurse asked, looking up at Alphonse. "Did something to happen to your brother? Is he alright?!" The nurse asked and tried to get around Al's large body, which was blocking the whole doorframe.

"Well uh...it's not like that...it's uh...both of them are gone." Al stated simply and twiddled his thumbs. He was embarrassed that his brother always acted so rashly. The nurse stopped trying to get around Al and took a step back. She rubbed her temples; she didn't seem very pleased with this news.

"So when you got here they were both gone?" The nurse asked and Al nodded.

"What was there fight over again? A girl right?" she asked and looked up at Al. The suit of armor nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was over Kitten-chan. You know her right?" Al asked and the nurse nodded.

"Yes, I've met her a few times, such a sweet girl." The nurse said and then shook her head; she was getting off topic. "Well if my hunch is right then they both went up to see her, they probably ran into each other, and they probably got into another fight." she explained. Al began to fret.

"Oh no! We better go stop him! I hope they didn't disturb Kitten-chan too much!" Al said quickly, he looked up the hallway towards the staircase.

"Don't worry Elric-sama, we will get them both back down here. It's my job, and I'm damn good at it too." The nurse stated and rolled up her sleeves. She was glaring at the staircase. "I'm not letting two love obsessed boys ruin my morning." She growled and started towards the staircase. Al followed behind her. _'Man, sometimes girls can be pretty scary.'_ Al thought to himself. The nurse stormed up the stairs in the direction of Kitten's room. Kitten had told the nurse her room number when Roy and Ed had been brought to the medical floor. Kitten had done it in case something happened, in the back of the nurse's mind she wondered if Kitten had expected something like this._ 'Although it is nice when guys fight over you, I think this is a little too over the top. Although it seems like Kitsumi-sama takes this all in stride. Well I'll make sure they both get back into their beds so she can continue her morning without interruption from stupid men!' _The nurse declared in her thoughts as she made her way up the staircase. The nurse slammed open the stairwell door and stepped out into the hallway. She looked down the hall and saw Kitten standing in her door wearing a towel and both men shouting at each other on the floor. The nurse shook her head slowly and started towards them all. Alphonse came banging up the stairs behind her. He blushed when he saw the scene, since Kitten was in a towel. Al followed behind the nurse, trying to be as silent as possible. It didn't seem like any of them had notice the nurse or Al coming down the hallway.

"BOYS!" The nurse shouted angrily when she was only a few feet away. Kitten looked over and smiled at the nurse. Roy and Ed got up quickly; it wasn't wise to anger a nurse. "What are you doing up here?!" The nurse asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Well uh...you see—" Ed started but she cut him off.

"It doesn't matter now! COME BACK DOWN NOW!" She shouted and grabbed both their ears. Both men yelped in pain as the nurse dragged them off back down the hallway. Al moved aside the make room for her. Kitten looked over at saw Al.

"Oh hey Al! Thanks for collecting your brother and Roy." Kitten said and smiled. Al was still blushing.

"It was nothing! Sorry if they caused you any trouble!" Al apologized and bowed slightly. Kitten giggled.

"Oh Al, It's all right! Well, have a good morning!" Kitten said.

"You too!" Al replied and turned to job back down the hallway after the nurse. Kitten walked back into her room to dry her hair. She turned on the radio and started the dryer; she turned it up so she could hear it over the noisy drier. After this she knew she would have to find Sakura, since she left her clothes on the floor. She was worried about where that girl had ran off to.

_Clouds are singing a song, marching along, just like they do_

Kitten wondered about a lot of things. She couldn't tell if she liked Roy or not, she did find herself thinking about him a lot of the time. He was so tall, built, and handsome. He seemed to be sweet; at least, he could be if he wanted to be. Not to mention his kiss had sent her into giddy schoolgirl mode.

_If the clouds were playing a song, I'd play along, wouldn't you too?_

Then there was Ed. The Full Metal Alchemist. He was sweet too, but she couldn't tell if he liked her, maybe he just was too dense to realize that he did. He had such kind and innocent eyes. He was also so determined, he was always set in his way and Kitten liked that about him.

_If you just knew, what they could do, oh if you just knew, what would they do?_

Kitten sighed. There was always a choice to make in life. They were both so sweet, and both so different from each other. She would just wait and see how things played out; maybe an answer would be clear in the future.

_I know its sad but i never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me_

Kitten knew she shouldn't be thinking about this stuff now, she needed to think about Sakura and how to find her. Sakura normally didn't disappear in the middle of the night without telling Kitten first, and Sakura always woke up later than Kitten did. This was weird indeed.

_No it never gave a damn about me_

As she thought more about Sakura, her mind wandered back to Roy. _'Why do I keep thinking about him? Maybe I really do like him!!' _Kitten thought to herself. She shook her head; her hair was still a little damp. She continued to dry it and think more about everything. Every few moments her mind would shift to either Roy or Ed, Roy more often.

_I know it's mad but if I went to hell would you go with me? Or would you just leave?_

She kept forcing herself to think about Sakura, Kitten needed to find her. Not to mention she would need to tell Archer that Sakura would be late to work today as well. Kitten gulped at this fact. Sakura had seemed pretty scared of that man, and Kitten had never met him before. She had only seen glimpses of him in the halls and during training camp in the office. His skin was pale white and his eyes were cold and emotionless. He did seem like a creepy man, and Kitten hadn't even met him.

_I know it's mad but if the world were ending would you kiss me? Or just leave me?_

Kitten knew what she had to do, and she was trying to make sure her love-life thoughts didn't get in the way of her plans. She would figure out everything else when she was done finding Sakura and getting her to work.

_Just leave me? _

Kitten flipped the dryer off and unplugged it. She ruffled her hair to give it more body and changed into her uniform. Now she needed to go find her friend. Kitten set off down the hall, ignoring the whispers of some passing workers. She walked past the janitors closet and headed down to the second floor where Archer's office was. She walked quickly down the flight of stairs and looked at the nameplates until she found Archers. It had been written quickly. You could still make out the name under his if you looked hard enough. Archer had taken Hughe's place after he had been murdered. She hadn't heard the details of it, but she knew it had been bad. Kitten breathed deeply, remembering Sakura's fear of this man, and rapped three quick times on the door.

"Come in." Someone said from inside and Kitten creaked the door open.

"Hello sir." Kitten said and bowed in respect. Archer nodded and briefly told the person on the phone he was busy, and hung up.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kitsumi?" He asked and Kitten looked around the room, before looking at him. The room was dark; there weren't many lights on. The walls were filled of wartime photos and detailed diagrams of weapons.

"Well, Sakura-chan has kinda gone missing, so I'm going to try and find her. So she might be in a little late today. Sorry." Kitten said all in one breath, then exhaled sharply and Archer nodded.

"I see." He said slowly, and waved his hand in dismissal.

"That would be fine, just return her as soon as possible Ms. Kitsumi." Archer replied and smiled. His smile was haunting and Kitten shivered before she bowed for a second time.

"Thank you for your time Sir." She said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kitten was glad to be out of there, she didn't blame Sakura for being scared of him. He did have a certain vibe about him and made her feel uneasy. Archer leaned his elbow on the desk and supported his chin in his palm.

"You may think your safe now Kitsumi, with Mustang and Full Metal protecting you, but you're dead wrong." Archer said to himself and picked up the phone again. He might have lost his lead with one man, but he had moved onto another man who would prove to be a much better partner in his plan. He would rather be working with a fellow military worker and human, rather than the man he had tried to make plans with before. Working with a human would be easier, not to mention he was also a skilled alchemist. In the back of his mind he wondered how he could get revenge on that man that refused to work with him. _'To greedy he tells me; he doesn't want to share in the winnings. I shouldn't have told him anything, now I have someone else to worry about. Oh well, I doubt he will succeed, and he is only focusing on Kitsumi. I know more about this situation than that stupid brute does.' _Archer thought to himself angrily. He tapped the numbers into the phone quickly and waited until someone picked up on the other end.

-----

_End with Chapter 2!! R&R please! Smile and have a nice day all!_


	3. Coruption has begun

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.) I also don't own any of the music lyrics I put in my fics! They belong to their respected owners!!_

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish!_

_EDIT: Fixed major spelling/grammar errors that I really should have fixed before. I also fixed the format so that's now normal and not demented like it was before and all spacy!_

------------------

Kitten walked back up the stairs and past the janitor's closet. She stopped in front of it and grabbed the handle while talking to herself.

"If I'm going down in that creepy basement I'm bringing a flashlight" She opened the door and stared down in shock at Sakura. She had tears in her eyes and a mop across her legs. Kitten burst out in laughter. Sakura put a finger to her lips and uttered a desperate,

"Shhhh! Spare me Kitten!" she whined and pointed to her outfit. "I'm barely dressed!!!" this statement made Kitten laugh even harder. Through her laughter Kitten managed to talk

"Don't....worry...I'll...bring...your...clothes!" she said and closed the door. Kitten headed back to her room to bring Sakura's clothes to the janitor's closet. Kitten folded them after she picked them off the floor and walked calmly back to the closet. She opened the door and tossed them in.

"Thanks so much! You're a life saver Kitten!" Sakura whispered and closed the door. After a few minutes Sakura came out fully clothed and gave Kitten a stern look. "Don't you DARE tell anyone about this." She seethed and Kitten held up her hands in surrender.

"Don't worry! I won't!" She laughed. They both hugged and Sakura took off for Archer's office to apologize for being late. Kitten watched her hurry down the hallway, she felt sorry that Sakura had to go his office. After seeing him that morning she wouldn't have wanted to work under him either. _'I hope she's okay! I hope he doesn't yell at her or anything like that. Oh gosh, if only there was something I could do, but it seems she doesn't want to talk about it that much.' _Kitten thought to herself. Sakura's figure disappeared down the staircase. Kitten sighed. She turned and started walking down the hallway; there was a break room at the end of the hall. Kitten walked to the coffee machine and poured herself a hot cup before she headed down to the medical unit, since Mustang was in there she didn't have any work to do. _'I guess I should pay them both a visit. I hope Al could keep them under control after the nurse brought them back. Poor Al!'_ Kitten thought as she walked down the staircase.

**XXXXX**

Sakura really wanted to get back to Archer's office. She was already late, and that was bad. She didn't like it when he was mad. Sakura dashed down the hall, throwing other workers out of her way. They screamed curses at her, but she ignored their shouts. She felt like a crazy person, she didn't think anyone hated her job more than she did. Finally she got to Archer's office. Sakura took a deep breath before she opened the door.

"Hello Sakura." Archer said, his voice made Sakura freeze in the doorframe. It was like ice. She felt herself shiver as she willed herself to move forward; she stumbled into the room and shut the door behind her.

"W-what can I do for you sir?" Sakura squeaked out. She had to force herself to speak, her throat felt tight as she squeezed the words out.

"I need information on Kitten." Archer said, and his phone rang. Sakura flinched. His plans were sick and horrible, but she couldn't do anything. He was to powerful, and he had too many pawns, not to mention no one would believe what she would said.

"Y-yes sir. Of course." Sakura replied and bowed quickly.

"I need it by the end of today." Archer commanded, emotionlessly. He picked up to phone. A smile formed on his cold features. "Oh yes, we can get you out of prison in a little while. Don't worry you will get your chance. I'm glad." Archer spoke and Sakura quickly left the office, she didn't want to hear more of what he was planning, she knew too much already. She knew how he wanted to take over the military and form a super dictator-ship, which he would lead. Worst of all, he was planning to use Kitten and herself to do it, with their abilities and powers. The very thought of it made Sakura shiver to her very core. It was awful, and there was nothing she could do to help her friend. She felt so useless, and it wouldn't be the first time. Sakura wandered until she made it to the library. She sat down at an empty table, far, far away from everyone else. She sat there for a while wishing she could turn back time, then she wouldn't have to do any of this. Sakura always wondered what she would be doing right now if she hadn't been dragged into the military.

Her notepad sat on the table and she stared at the blank page. She had to give Archer information, as much as it pained her. She would be punished if it wasn't good enough for him. Sakura put her pen to the paper and closed her eyes, she hated herself for this so much, but she had to do it.

_Kitsumi Nakahara :_

_-The original military assassin_

_-started when she was 11_

_-best shot out of everyone_

_-super strong, fast_

_-she has alchemic enhancements to her eyes so she can aim better and see in the dark, also everything is crisper and easier to read_

_-She has a temper/anger issue sometimes_

_-She can heal herself quickly_

_-She has a high pain tolerance level_

_-She doesn't want to fight anymore_

Sakura stopped and looked at the last point she wrote. She quickly erased it. Archer would not want to read that. Sakura tapped her pen against her chin. She didn't want to give away too much. She didn't want to help him in his twisted plans. It was tearing her apart. He was really getting to her, she was going to explode pretty soon if she had to keep holding all this information to herself. Not to mention, he knew about her past, and he was always exploiting her weaknesses, it was almost like he was brainwashing her. It was hard not to let it get to her. Sakura put her head down on the table, covering her notepad. She breathed in deeply, holding back tears. She wanted to all to end, this isn't what she wanted. She didn't want to use her powers, or Kitten's powers in the way he wanted them to be used. This was hell on earth to Sakura. Sakura only wanted her powers so she wouldn't feel mortal and weak all the time, but it seemed that they weren't helping her at all now. Sakura bit her lip and slowly lifted her head, staring at the list. She continued on slowly.

**XXXXX**

The nurse was setting out lunch when Kitten walked into the room. She waved to the nurse, who bowed and walked from the room with the dirty breakfast plates. Kitten sat down between the two beds in a chair next to Al. Kitten leaned over to Ed, "So Ed..." she started but he cut her off quickly.

"What do you see in HIM anyways?!?!" he asked and Kitten was taken aback.

"HIM has a name you know!" Roy shouted from his bed and Al sighed,

"Here they go again." Al muttered and put his helmet in his hands, shaking it slowly. Kitten sighed and put a finger to Ed's lips.

"Shhhh." she said softly and Roy growled loudly from his cot. Kitten ignored him and rubbed Ed's head, he quieted down and closed his eyes. Roy growled again and Ed smiled. Al shook his head sadly. The nurse returned to the room. Kitten turned and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked and the nurse bowed.

"Mustang-sama needs to go to a meeting." she said and Roy groaned and got up, he limped over to nurse and turned to glare at Ed before he left. Al looked outside, it looked nice out, he had been trapped in here all morning making sure Roy and Ed didn't kill each other. Al got up, his armor creaking.

"I'm going outside, okay?" he said and Kitten nodded.

"Okay! Bye Al!" she replied.

"Have fun Al!" Ed said and smiled at his brother. Al smiled back and left the room. Kitten sighed and stopped rubbing Ed's head. He opened one eye and looked over at her. She had her head face down in the sheets. He reached over and patted her head. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Ed." This time it was his turn to put a finger to her lips. Kitten smiled and Ed removed his finger from her lips and he rolled over on his side to face her. He propped himself up with his auto mail arm and gazed into her deep green eyes. Ed leaned in closer, but something in his back throbbed and he fell back onto the bed cursing.

"Oh Ed! Are you okay??!" Kitten asked worriedly and Ed looked over at her.

"I'm fine." He stated and Kitten leaned forward, placing her forehead against his, Ed blushed as Kitten pulled away.

"You feel a little warm." she said worried again. Ed shook his head,

"No that's probably because of the medications." he said, and rubbed his back. "It's my back that hurts, stupid Mustang." he muttered and Kitten smiled.

"Would you like a back massage?" Kitten asked and Ed flushed and looked over at her.

"A-Are you serious??" He asked and Kitten nodded and giggled.

"Take off your shirt and roll over on your stomach, okay?" she said and Ed pulled off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Ed rolled over and grunted; his chin rested on the soft pillow. Kitten crawled on the bed and Ed tensed as she straddled his back. He flushed a deep pink. Ed was glad she couldn't see his face. Kitten pressed her hands into his back and rolled her knuckles over his one shoulder blade. Ed moaned happily and exhaled deeply. Kitten smiled and pressed two fingers into his back and rolled them in small circles, she learned all of this during a slumber party during the training camp. During that time the girls needed all the massages they could get after training sessions. She worked her magic, tracing every spot on his back. She could feel each muscle under his skin and she looked at the scars where the metal arm was attached to his shoulder. Scars stretched across his back where she guessed he was stabbed or something even worse. She rubbed each mark with a gentle touch._ 'I wonder how many scars I would have had if I didn't heal myself every time. Or even, I wonder how many times I should have died...' _Kitten wondered to herself as she looked at his back.

"There's something about you." She cooed softly and Ed flushed. Kitten continued to rub his back softly, making sure she didn't press too hard.

"Kitten?" Ed questioned. She paused briefly, her hands against his warm skin.

"Yes?" Kitten questioned.

"Never mind." Ed said quickly. He felt himself blush again. _'Why I just do that? I didn't even have a question.' _Ed thought to himself.

"I did want to ask about your past a little bit, I mean, how can someone your age end up in this situation?" Kitten said softly, she started massaging his back again. Ed stared at the pillow.

"I could ask you that too, you seem to know a lot, and you are pretty young to be in the military." Ed retorted. Kitten smiled sadly, she couldn't tell him about her past.

"I might look young but I'm actually 19, thank you very much!" Kitten exclaimed, rolling her knuckles into his shoulder blade. Ed chuckled. "But I heard you joined the state alchemists when you were 12, that's really young." Kitten exclaimed.

"I did actually! Pretty impressive huh?" Ed bragged. Kitten smiled down at him. He still acted a little immature sometimes, but it was adorable.

"What made you join the military at such a tender age Ed?" Kitten asked. Ed sighed. Underneath her Ed began to squirm, rolling around onto his back. Kitten squeaked in surprise, she hadn't expected him to start moving. Finally he had rolled onto his back; Kitten was still straddling him, looking down into his stern face. "Ed?" She asked in confusion.

"Come down here." He stated and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down so her face was in his shoulder. The metal was cold against her face; she blushed slightly. "It's a secret, so don't tell anyone alright?" Ed whispered into her ear. Kitten nodded against his shoulder. "When we were younger, Al and I attempted to bring our mother back from the dead. We planned it out and performed the human transmutation. It failed, taking his body and my leg. Then I gave up my arm to bring his soul back so I could place it into the suit of armor. Ever since that day we have been searching for the philosopher's stone so they we can return our bodies to normal. That search brought me to the military, and this is where I have been ever since." Ed whispered the whole story in her ear. Kitten sat up when he was done and looked down into his face. _'I can't believe he has been through so many, so many horrible things have happened to him and he is so young. He is just like me in a way, we are a lot alike, but I can't tell him that. Oh it just makes me want to cry!!' _Kitten thought to herself. She bit her lip as she felt her eyes watering.

"Kitten! Oh! Don't cry or anything!" Ed said and pulled his legs out from under her and sat in front of her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her. His face was smooshed into her chest and he felt himself turn bright red. Kitten just held him there, she knew when she was little, it was what she had wanted. A hug always made things better. Ed lifted his arms and wrapped them around her as well. She smelled so good, and she felt so warm._ 'It feels so comforting, what is this feeling?' _Ed wondered to himself. He closed his eyes and relaxed into her embrace. Kitten continued to hold him tightly.

"You are so strong Ed. I hope you find the stone, I want you to." Kitten said into his head. Ed felt himself blush again.

"T-thank you Kitten." Ed replied, speaking into her chest. From outside the door they heard the Roy shouting something at the nurse, who gasped and scolded him. Kitten looked towards the door and released Ed from her hug. He almost fell forward, it had been so comfortable and he didn't want it to end.

"I don't want Roy to start another fight with you!" Kitten whispered harshly and flung herself off the bed. She hit the carpet with a thump. Kitten threw Ed his shirt, which he quickly pulled on. Roy walked into the room as Kitten whined and rubbed her butt. Ed started laughing. Kitten groaned from her place on the floor, but smiled up at Ed. Roy walked over to his bed, without the limp he had the day before, and sat on the bed. Kitten pushed herself up from the floor and rubbed her butt again.

"Ouch." She whined and looked over at the clock. "Well, I'll leave you two alone while I go get my lunch." Kitten said and walked from the room, giving Ed a wink and kind smile. She nodded to the nurse as she bowed to her.

"Have a nice lunch Kitsumi-sama, I will make sure these two boys behave!" The nurse said to her with a smile.

"Thank you!" Kitten replied, smiling as well. Ed and Roy exchanged glances and Ed laid his head back onto his pillow. Roy glared at him but he laid down too. Ed stared at the ceiling and thought about Kitten, Roy was doing the same thing. _'I wish I would have been able to hear about her past. Oh well, I'm sure she will tell me sometime soon.'_ Ed thought to himself. He wondered how she had found her way into the military. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who would be working in the military, she wasn't like Riza Hawkeye or the other women he had met. While Kitten waited in line for her food and waved at the table of her friends from camp.

**XXXXX**

"Hey isn't the Alchemy Tests, or whatever the higher-ups call them, coming up soon?" Kitai said as Kitten sat down next to Shizuka, who shrugged.

"They are?" Kitten asked and everyone nodded.

"Yea!" Kitai said and Kitten clapped her hands together.

"Hey! Lets do something special for them!!" Mamimi said and everyone nodded. They all wanted some excitement around the boring base.

"Anyone got an idea?" Maya said. The girls all mumbled and thought about it for a while. Kitten suddenly pounded her fist into her open palm.

"I GOT IT!" She shouted and all the girls turned to look at her.

"What??" They all asked excitedly.

"We are gunna be announcers! I always wanted to do that! You know commentate it all and what not?!" She whispered so no one else would overhear. Everyone giggled and nodded.

"But we need to ask the Fuhrer." Kitai said and everyone nodded,

"And we need to find Sakura." Kitten added and everyone nodded.

"I'll ask the Fuhrer okay?" Maya said and sneaked off. All the girls giggled excitedly to themselves, it was their own secret plan.

Within a few minutes she came back into the room and gave thumbs up from the doorway. Everyone smiled and gave each other high fives. The surrounding tables watching them leave in confusion.

"Girls are so weird." One guy said as he watched them leave. The other men at the table nodded in agreement. A few normal days passed. Roy and Ed had both been discharged from the medical ward. Since Roy had returned to the office, Kitten had returned to working under him. Of course he had continued his advances, all of which Ed attempted to interrupt whenever he could. Kitten was starting to fall harder for Roy; he was such the charmer. Kitten had went on a few dates with Roy, dinners and such. Each date was always followed by a kiss or two. Kitten was starting to swoon. Of course Sakura heard all the details when she returned.

Al had to chase Ed down and stop him from busting into the restaurants. Al shook his head sadly, since Ed denied all feelings towards Kitten. All he would say was that Roy was a slime bag and Kitten was too nice for him. Al sighed loudly to himself each time Ed tried to defend his actions. Although, now that the state alchemists had to re-new their licenses; Ed found the perfect way to prove himself. On the list of things that could be done to re-new it, there was a battle with another state alchemist to show your skills. The battles had become pretty popular recently. A few people had already picked opponents and had signed up. Ed smirked to himself, he wrote his request and slipped it into the box. He knew that his request wouldn't be turned down, that man wouldn't turn down something like this. Ed snickered to himself as Al stood beside him. Al shook his head sadly. "I hope you know what you are getting into Ed." Al said and Ed turned to his little brother. "Oh Al! Don't you worry about me! I'll be sure to kick his ass!" Ed cheered and walked off laughing. Al followed behind him._ 'Sometimes I wonder if it's possible to mature backwards.' _Al wondered to himself and chuckled.

Finally the day everyone had waited for had arrived, the pairs of battling Alchemists stood by the side of the field and all eight girls were no where to be seen. Both Ed and Roy scanned the crowd for Kitten's face. They growled in unison when she was nowhere to be seen. Both men had planned on showing off for her.

Huddled together in a tight cluster the girls whispered heatedly and stressed about the upcoming performance they would be giving during the fights. They all grabbed hands and breathed deeply ten times before they all put one hand in and shouted "WE'RE SEXY!" at the top of their lungs.

The Fuhrer walked up onto the stage and grabbed the micro phone from off the stand. "Before the Alchemy tests begin, I have some news: the battles will be announced and commentated by these eight girls." He stated and the crowd began to whisper heatedly, wondering whom it would be.

Kitten and the other seven girls leaped and flipped onto the stage. And landed in a diamond formation on the floor, all the guys in crowd had nosebleeds as they eyed the outfits all eight girls were wearing. They consisted of short dark blue and silver pleaded skirts, and a matching dark blue tank that cut into a diamond in the center and cut up on the sides, showing their skin. The shirts were lined with sliver and had a white stripe down the front that read 'Central' in silver writing. They all had white sneakers, with silver and blue ribbons laced in their shoes. Kitten strode over to the microphone and pulled it off the stand and walked back over to her spot in the center of the formation. In a loud and overly peppy voice she started talking.

"HELLO EVERYONE! Since we all totally wanted to spruce up this lil' contest, we decided that WE will announce everything!" Kitten said and everyone started cheering and screaming in excitement. Kitten passed the microphone over to Shizuka who was standing next to her. Shizuka pulled a small piece of paper from inside of her shirt and read off the first two names.

"First off will be, Arina Parii" She shouted and Arina walked out onto the field and readied herself. "VS. Runa Serica!!!" Shizuka shouted again and everyone cheered as Runa entered the field and readied herself.

After many blasts and almost taking out a section of workers, the fight was over and Runa collapsed into the dirt and Arina threw her hands in the air and shouted in victory.

"There you go crowd! Arina finished it off with her amazing skills in molding the ground to suit her needs! I mean did you see the size of that hand she created! Amazing!!" Shizuka shouted. Medics came onto the field to drag Runa to the medical ward while Arina walked back into the crowd with some of her friends.

"WOW-EE!" Shizuka whistled and everyone on stage giggled. Shizuka passed the microphone to Hanna, who stepped forward and pulled a paper from out of her shirt and unfolded it.

"Next we have Kyoji Ogami" Hanna shouted and cheered as Kyoji walked out onto the field. "VS. Fred Hasewaga!!" She shouted and Fred took his place across from Kyoji on the field. Then the battle began.

"Ouch! That had to hurt" Kitten said as Kyoji had the ground in front of him explode into a large pillar, sending him flying to the ground a few feet away.

"Will Kyoji be able to get up after that blast?! No one even saw that coming!!" Hanna shouted into the microphone. The girls slowly and loudly counted to ten and Kyoji never moved.

"K.O.!!!" Hanna screamed into the mic and threw her arm up into the air. "FRED HASEWAGA IS THE VICTOR!!!" Hanna declared and people in the crowd began to cheer. The field was cleared. The rock pillars were turned back into flat dirt by some other alchemists who were standing by. Hanna tossed the microphone to Celeste who, in turn, stepped forward as Hanna stepped back.

"Well! Time for the third match!!!" She started and the whole crowd below them burst out into cheers and whistles. Celeste smiled and pulled her paper from inside her shirt.

"Well...as I was saying! The fight will be between Mina Reycu!" She shouted and Mina walked out onto the field and cracked her knuckles. "Oh! She looks tough!!" Celeste said and Mina winked from down on the field. "Lets see who will be fighting! Ah! Misato Ando!!" She finished and Misato walked out onto the field and stuck her tongue out at Mina.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!! Whoa! That was something I was not expecting! Well Misato is the Master of Water Alchemy so I guess we should have expected she would be carrying a bottle of it on her! OH GEE! Misato just barely avoided that pillar! OH NO! Misato is hit! Is she down for the count? What's this? OH WHAT A COMEBACK! Mina has just been launched into the air by a pillar Misato has created." Celeste watched the battle closely. Mina landed on the ground and a cloud of dust rose into the air. She didn't move. "WHOA! MISATO WON!!!" Celeste cheered. Everyone cheered as Misato walked from the field and the medics once again dragged the unconscious loser from the field. Mamimi grabbed the microphone from Celeste and pulled the small piece of paper from her shirt. She waited as the crowd settled back down before she began.

"SO WE HAVE THREE MORE FIGHTS LEFT! WHOO!" She cheered and everyone else cheered behind her. "Up now is Saorise Brokefang!" She shouted and Saorise walked out onto the field and took her place. "VS. Mickey Geini!!" She finished and the fight commenced.

Soon after the fight started Saorise defeated Mickey and everyone started cheering as Saorise laughed and walked from the field and back to a group of her friends. Mamimi stepped back and tossed Sakura the microphone as she stepped forward.

"YAY!" She giggled, "The second to last fight!! Between Jas Ikuma AND Estee Maymi!!" Sakura shouted and both girls stepped onto the field and pointed at each other. They leapt into battle, which lasted a pretty long time. Sakura attempted to commentate it, but it moved so fast.

"AUGH! THEY MOVE SO FAST! OH NO! DODGE YOU POOR INNOCENT BYSTANDERS!!" Sakura screamed as Jas was launched towards the crowd. People screamed and scattered as she slammed into the ground. "OH! She's back up! And after such a massive hit?! This girl is strong!! THERE IT GOES! OH MAN! COME BACK OF THE CENTURY HERE FOLKS!" Sakura screamed into the microphone. Estee was knocked out and Jas stood panting in the center of the field. She threw her hands up and then fainted. The medics walked out and dragged both girls off to the medical unit to join all the other injured contestants. Sakura stepped back and tossed the microphone to Kitten. Kitten walked forward and pulled her slip of paper from her shirt and flipped it open.

"Oooh! Won't THIS be a FUN last match!!" She giggled and everyone leaned forward, hanging on her every word. "This fight is between Roy Mustang! And Edward Elric!!" She shouted and both of them walked to their spots and glared at each other. _'I kinda expected this to happen!' _Kitten thought to herself.

"Heh Heh heh! I never dreamed that I would be able to punch Mustang in his smug face in front of a crowd!!" Ed snickered and Roy just watched him with dull interest. Kitten threw her hand up in the air.

"FIIGGHHTTT!!!" She screamed and before Ed could move Roy snapped his fingers, a huge blast of fire exploded in front of Ed. He screamed and jumped backwards. Ed ran across the field as more explosions erupted behind him,

"DAMMIT!" He screamed. _'This wasn't how it was supposed to go! How am I supposed to fight back!?!?!' _Kitten watched from the stage along with the rest of the announcers. They all sat down on the stage and knew that they might be there for a while, since these two really didn't like each other that much. Kitten had give up on commentating the battle; she passed the microphone to Mamimi. Sakura and Kitten sat together on the edge of the stage. They weren't really listening to the commentary of the battle.

"So, who do you WANT to win Kitten??" Sakura asked as she watched Kittens eyes follow each move both of the boys made.

"Huh??" Kitten asked as she snapped out of the daze. Sakura giggled.

"I said; who do you WANT to win??" She repeated, stressing the word 'want'. Kitten put a finger to her chin and looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, that's a hard question Sakura!" Kitten whined. Sakura nudged her in the ribs,

"C'mon you gotta pick one!!" She insisted and Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She sighed and looked back at the field to the heated battle.

"Roy." She said quickly and Sakura squealed.

"SO CUTE!!!!!!!!" Kitten blushed. Sakura giggled beside her. "That's really sweet Kitten!" She whispered and Kitten smiled.

"I guess, I mean, he has been so sweet lately, all the dates and stuff." Kitten said and both girls giggled.

Roy missed repeatedly as Ed ducked, and ran through the crowd, who scattered as blasts of fire exploded among them.

"Hmm, such a SMALL target to hit." Roy said loudly and Ed ran back onto the field.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL OR A MIDGET SHORTY!!!" He shouted and Roy smirked.

"Got ya. You are just too easy." He said and let loose a huge explosion that covered the whole field in smoke.

Kitten and Sakura coughed as the smoke covered everything. Their hair blew around their faces as the hot air blasted around them.

"Eek! I can't see!" Kitten whined and Sakura grabbed Kitten's arm. Sakura coughed violently into Kitten's shoulder. Ed ran through the smoke and landed gracefully next Kitten on the stage. Kitten peeked open one eye and looked up at Ed.

"Dun worry! I'll win for ya!" he said and Kitten gasped as Ed jumped back onto the field, he gave her a thumbs up. Sakura didn't notice what happened as she continued to cough into Kitten's shoulder. Kitten stood up and Sakura looked up at her from her place on the stage as she coughed again into her hand. Kitten squinted through the thick smoke; it started to clear.

Roy held a hand over his eyes and saw something in front of him. He snapped his fingers and the figure exploded, upon further observation he saw that the figure was a large lump of dirt with Ed's red trench coat on it.

"Dammit.." He swore and Ed leaped up behind him and morphed his right arm into a metal knife, which he used to slice the glove off of Roy's right hand.

"HAH! Victory is MINE!" Ed shouted and started forward, but Roy smirked again. He pulled his left hand from his pocket.

"Think again Full Metal." Roy sneered and Ed's eyes widened as Roy set off another explosion. Ed pulled himself up out of a pile of rubble and looked up at Roy who was standing over him with his fingers poised in another snap.

"That is enough!!" The Fuhrer stated and Kitten sighed in relief. "Now you two need to clean up all of this damage!" He finished with a smile. Both Roy and Ed groaned.

**XXXXX**

Kitten and Sakura sat with their legs hanging off the stage. The sun was setting behind them as they watched the two men bicker continuously while the cleaned up the field. Sakura and Kitten had changed back into their comfy clothes. Kitten had on a baggy t-shirt and some black short-shorts. Sakura wore some old jeans and a baggy t-shirt. As the sun started to go down the temperature went down as well. It didn't get that cold Kitten still shivered because her attire wasn't that covering. Kitten wrapped her arms around her body and whined. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I TOLD you to bring something warmer!!" Sakura retorted and Kitten threw her a hateful glance.

"Oh you're so mean!" She squealed and Sakura once again rolled her eyes. The sun continued to set until it vanished behind the hills, the field lights flickered to life. Roy and Ed picked up their shovels and walked back toward the stage. Sakura yawned and stretched her arms up into the air, cracking her back in the process. Kitten pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them, throwing more hateful glares at Sakura. Roy came up to the two and pulled off his jacket, which he draped over Kitten's shoulders. Sakura giggled and winked at her, then hopped down from the stage. Kitten looked over at Roy and hopped down as well. Ed glared at Mustang while Kitten jogged up beside her friend. They chatted as Roy and Ed followed behind them. Ed glared over at Roy and, in a low voice, said harshly.

"I would've given her MY jacket if YOU wouldn't have blown it to pieces!" Roy smiled evilly.

"Well that was my whole plan all along Edward." Roy said sarcastically. Ed growled at him under his breath. Sakura nudged Kitten again in the ribs, harder this time.

"It's so cute!" She hissed and clung to Kitten's arm, "It's like you are married or something!!!" She said and her eyes sparkled. Kitten looked down at her disgustedly.

"Um? How many soap-operas do you watch again???" Kitten said and Sakura pouted.

"Hey!! That has nothing to do with it!" She whined. Kitten nodded in a sarcastic way and then giggled, Sakura joined in. They pushed open the door to the building, most of the hall lights were out, and the ones that were on were dimmed. Some of the other Alchemists from the assessment battle were walking back to their rooms. It looked like there was a party in the mess hall, some of Kitten and Sakura's friends trudged out of the room. Sakura and Kitten giggled at them, they looked incredibly wasted and exhausted. Some more people stumbled through the mess hall doors and out into the hall.

"Great job you two!" Saorise said and gave both Sakura and Kitten a high-five, her face was slightly pink from drinking. She then staggered off down the hall with some friends to her bunk.

"Thank you!" Sakura and Kitten replied at the same time. They watched her walk away and giggled some more.

"Well my room is this way, I'll see you later Kitten!" Sakura waved good-bye to Kitten and walked down the opposite hall. Ed had already walked off in another direction. Kitten stopped and waited for Roy to catch up to her. Roy quickened his steps and stopped once he was at her side. She smiled up at him and he placed his arm around her shoulders. She gently leaned against his side and they started up the hallway. The couple passed by the open door of Archer's office. He looked up from his paperwork and watched as they passed by. He folded his arms on the desk and stared out the door.

"It won't be much longer now." Archer smirked and picked up the phone and slowly dialed a number and held the receiver to his ear, his lips curled into a smile.

Kitten stood in front of her dorm door and unlocked it. She looked over her shoulder at Roy.

"Am I allowed in?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Kitten blushed and looked around. _'Should I?! Should I not?! Oh man! I never thought of this! Well, I guess there is a time to be daring, so lets say yes!' _Kitten thought. She took a deep breath.

"Yes." She breathed out and slipped inside, Roy followed behind her. Kitten walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Roy walked across the room and sat down on the bed. Kitten peeled her shorts off and picked a baggy T-shirt from her clothes bin in the corner of the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in mirror and wiped some sparkles off of her face, splashing cold water over her skin. She then wiped her face in a towel and shut off the lights as she walked into the main section of the dorm. Roy was laying casually on the bed with the TV on, he was looking around the room.

"Next time, we are going to my house." he stated and made a small square shape with his hands that demonstrated how tiny the dorm room was. Kitten rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. Roy had tossed off his shirt and his pants; he was stretched out across the sheets with only dark blue boxers on. Kitten plopped herself down on the bed and laid beside him, she scooted over and rested her cheek on his chest and breathed slowly in unison with him. She could feel the blush on her cheeks, although it wasn't as extreme as it was when he first kissed her. Kitten smiled to herself. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against him, with his free hand he turned off the TV. They laid in each others arms in the darkness. Roy kissed Kitten gently on her forehead and whispered 'good night' into her ear, she snuggled her face into his chest. Soon they fell asleep.

_The apprehension that was caught alive_

_ It's okay even if I don't hide it_

_ I want to have colored dreams_

_ Ride on shooting star_

_ With the voice of my heart, _

_ like a shotgun_

_ I kept on singing_

Kitten growled when the music began playing and peeked her head from under the covers. Roy squirmed restlessly beside her and buried his head into her chest. She reached over and punched the off button on her alarm clock as it blared the song "Ride on Shooting Star". She looked toward the window where the sun's rays were shining through the thin material of the blinds. Roy picked up his head and stretched while he yawned loudly, he let his arms fall back to the bed and pulled Kitten into a kiss before he got up. Kitten giggled and fell back onto the bed while Roy walked over and picked his clothes up off the floor. Kitten waited until she heard Roy walk into the bathroom and start the shower before she got up. She lazily rolled from her warm bed, and crawled across the floor and sat in front of her suitcase. She pulled the calendar off the wall and looked at it.

"Yep, we have the day off today Roy!" She shouted over the sound of the running water. Roy grunted in reply and Kitten re-hung her calendar on the wall and rummaged through her clothes. Even though it was her day off, she was too lazy to dress nicely. She pulled a pair of old, paint stained jeans from her bag and pulled them on over some dance shorts and a new pair of underwear. She then pulled out her favorite orange bra and an old dance shirt, which she had cut up so that it hung off one shoulder. She slipped on her shoes and rapped a few times on the bathroom door,

"Hey! I'm going out to the mall with some friends? Kay??" She shouted and Roy grunted again from inside the bathroom.

"Sure, I'll be out late too so I won't be here when you get back." He said.

"All right!" Kitten replied. She walked over to her door and left the room, jogging down the hall. Only half the office was out today, because some people had almost no days off. Luckily the higher-ups had more off days for Kitten to enjoy. She dashed past Archer's office as she talked heatedly on her cell phone to some friends who hadn't joined the military.

Archer watched her as she left, and pushed his chair back. Someone stepped from the shadows of the room and walked over behind Archer. Sakura popped her head into the room,

"Hey! It's my day—" She stopped as she saw the man, she gulped as he smiled. "Umm, day off?" She finished and Archer waved his hand,

"Yes. Go on." He said and Sakura skittered out of the room quickly. She didn't want to stay anywhere near the building if that man was in the office. She couldn't believe Archer actually succeeded in getting him out of prison.

---------------

_End Chapter 3! Attempted a bit of a cliffhanger, I fail at them most of the time though. Oh well! R&R please! Pass around a smile! :D_


	4. Cheating

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.) I also don't own any of the music lyrics I put in my fics! They belong to their respected owners!!_

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish!_

_EDIT: Again, fixed spelling, grammar, structure errors and all the like! Also some situations are changed to fit the story/sequel better!_

Kitten skipped happily down the sidewalk of the main road in Central, her iPod cord swung back and forth as she hummed along to the songs as they blasted through the earphones.

_The two of us are screaming all the time_

_ Just continuing to believe isn't the answer_

_ Expose your weaknesses and your wounds_

_ If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin_

_ So break through, beyond the door_

Passing people could make out the lyrics as she turned the corner and headed to the small strip mall at the end of the sidewalk. She squinted through her sunglasses and made out someone waving. She picked up her pace and jogged slightly as she saw someone running full-speed at her.

"KITTEN-CHAN!!!!" The girl screamed as she ran.

Kitten then also broke into a run at the girl, with open arms,

"MISHA-CHAN!!" Kitten screamed. They leaped at each other and hugged, while everyone on both sides of the street stopped and looked. It looked like a sumo wrestler body slam to the bystanders.

"I MISSED YOOOU!" Misha whined and her voice squeaked. The rest of the group, who was standing with Misha walked over and they had a group hug as Kitten smiled.

"I'm so happy I could hang with you guys!!" Kitten squealed and they all broke out in girlish giggles. The group turned and went off skipping toward the small chain of shops, bickering about nothing.

After an hour or so of shopping, Kitten's arm was nearly breaking off because of all the bags she was carrying. Her wallet was empty, she used up all her money to the very last penny. She was dead broke. The group walked down the road to a cafe, where the group checked their phones.

"Well it's around 2 now." Misha hummed and Kitten gasped.

"Oh! I gotta got to lunch with Sakura-chan and the rest of my bunk!" She squealed and ran off, her bags rustling loudly.

"CALL ME SOMETIME KITTEN-CHAN!!" Misha called after her and she raised one hand and waved, meaning in her own special way 'okay!!'

"BYE!" She hollered, loud enough for Misha to hear. She dashed down the street and heard her cell ringing from her back jean pocket; she stopped and struggled to pull it out while the bags cut off the blood circulation in her arm.

"'Ello??" She gasped as she finally pulled it out and flipped it open.

"KITTEN!?!?!!" The frantic scream of Sakura that exploded through the phone. Kitten pulled her ear away in pain. Sakura continued to shout, and someone else joined in.

"Whoa, whoa!! Calm down Sakura!!" Kitten said and the line went silent except the voices in the background. "Now tell me softly what's wrong." Kitten said in a soothing voice, she was lucky she could keep her cool.

"ROY IS WITH ANOTHER GIRL!!!" Sakura screamed into the phone, and loud chatter was heard from the other girls at the table. Kitten dropped her cell to the sidewalk, than grabbed it back up, almost crushing it in her grip.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" Kitten screamed, and everyone on the sidewalk turned to look at her, so much for being able to keep her cool.

"Wait! I think I can see you!" Sakura's voice sounded through the cell, and Kitten turned and looked across the street. Sakura waved from the chocolate Shoppe window and quickly motioned for her to come inside. Kitten slammed her cell closed and ran across the road, cutting off two cabs as she dashed into the Shoppe. All of her friends were all crowded by a window at a small booth. Kitten dropped her bags by the booth and squeezed herself in with everyone else.

"WHERE IS HE??!" She screamed and they all pressed their faces against the window, the chocolate shop owner watched them interestedly while he cleaned the display windows. The part-time workers watched too, along with some old women and two little boys, who were sitting at the other tables.

"THERE!" Maya shouted and stabbed her finger at the glass as they all looked across the street, where Roy was walking hand-in-hand with another woman. They were going into the restaurant across the road. The girls all pressed their faces closer against the glass and followed the couple with their eyes.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Kitten screamed as Roy leaned forward and kissed the girl. She went to get up but Sakura and Shizuka tackled her to the black and white tile floor.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LET HIM KNOW YOU KNOW!!" They screamed and all the other girls spazzed in the booth. Everyone in the shop turned and looked out the window at Roy and the girl, then turned back to Kitten who was laying motionlessly on the cold floor. Celeste got up and walked to the counter,

"Give us a lot, this might get ugly." She said to the owner as the other girls at the table cursed through the glass at Roy and comforted Kitten. The shop owner nodded and piled different types of chocolate treats on a platter.

**XXXXX**

Envy morphed into Roy.

"So you think this will work??" Envy groaned while Lust adjusted her shirt and skirt, she had pulled on a wig and did her makeup so she didn't look like herself, she didn't them to be able to tell she wasn't human.

"Of course, she loves this fag." Lust snorted as Envy looked himself over, now looking exactly like Roy Mustang.

"But won't this help Greed??" Envy said, and Lust shook his head.

"Not if _we_ get her while she's down. Plus he might not even be here yet, if it wasn't for that stupid military man he wouldn't even know about her." Lust stated and Envy smirked.

"Then lets go." He said slyly, and they walked from the alley, hand-in-hand toward the restaurant at the end of the sidewalk. Lust took a quick peek, and saw the group of Kitten's friends walking down the other side of the street.

"Okay there they are." Lust hissed and Envy smiled.

"Great." He replied under his breath. Sakura looked over, and spotted the couple.

"Oh My GOSH!" She gasped and the rest of the group looked in shock. They dashed into the chocolate Shoppe and squished into the nearest booth all spazzing and crushing their faces against the glass. Sakura fumbled as she quickly dialed Kitten's cell.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOD!" She muttered and held the phone to her ear with a shaking hand. "KITTEN!?!?!!" Sakura screamed into her cell the second she heard Kitten's voice. Everyone watched the couple as they slowly made their way up the street.

**XXXXX**

Kitten was slumped back in the squishy booth as all the girls crowded around her, fanning her face, handing her chocolate, and telling her comforting words. She cried endlessly as she stuffed chocolate after chocolate into her mouth.

"Aww! Don't worry Kitten!" Sakura said and hugged her tightly, "We are ALL here for you!!" she said and everyone nodded harshly. The part-time worker walked over and dropped some more chocolates on the table, which Kitten snatched up. The guy looked across the street at the cafe where Envy/Roy was sitting with Lust. Kitten slammed her head down on the table and cried louder, all the girls patted her back and rubbed her head trying to make her feel better. The worker scurried away; he didn't want to get dragged into that mess.

"Hey lets go back to my bunk? Okay??" Shizuka said and Kitten made a muffled sob and grunted a 'yes'. They left, Shizuka carrying all of Kitten's bags. Maya and Mamimi carried four bags of chocolate. The girls all walked back to the Command Center and sneaked in the back door. They crashed through Shizuka's door and Kitten threw herself onto the bed and sobbed wretchedly. Everyone crowded around her and offered her tissues and chocolate.

"Don't worry! We are all gunna spend the night here!!" Sakura said softly and patted Kitten on the back as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"Thank god we have the rest of the week off." Kitten choked out and everyone nodded.

"Good thing the Fuhrer was going out." Maya added and everyone nodded again.

By seven o'clock Kitten was sitting a sea of wrappers and used tissues, with many covering her as well. Everyone else was crowded around her, also eating chocolate as they watched sappy love movies and dramas. Almost everyone was in tears now; Kitten's face was red and puffy. Everyone was huddled under one large blanket as they munched on chocolate from the bowl in front of them, everyone's hands were sticky from dried chocolate. As the scene that each girl had seen over 10 times came on the screen they all gasped. The scene where the girl would finally take back the bad-boy.

"SAY NO! SAY NOOOO!" Everyone screamed in unison and hugged each other. They all groaned when she said 'yes, I'll take you back'. Even though they knew it was coming. Sakura ejected the DVD. The group sighed and Kitten rubbed some tears away.

"We should probably like, go and clean up." Sakura suggested and everyone nodded in agreement, "BUT!" Sakura added and everyone stopped, "My shower is broken so we will need to go down the locker room." Sakura added and everyone moaned. The girls knew they needed to shower; they were covered in sticky chocolate. They all got up and huddled in a giant group and ran from the dorm room. The girls went down three flights of stairs to the basement locker rooms, which led to the showers. Once they got down there they all stripped and threw their dirty clothes in a bag that was labeled NAKADAN ROOM 364. Sakura chucked the bag into the laundry cart. Then they all leaped into the showers. Sakura passed the shampoo over to Kitten who then passed it over to Mamimi.

"This is just like training camp, huh?" Sakura giggled and Kitten smiled meekly from within her stall.

"Yea I guess it is." She said and everyone agreed. Soon the whole room was filled with steam from the hot showers, and Kitten was acting like her normal self again, she laughed along with everyone else as they made jokes. Spending time with her friends always cheered her up. They all turned off the water at the same time and walked out to the large mirror that stretched across the wall, where they all pulled their hair up in messy, dripping wet buns. They each wrapped a towel around themselves and walked out into the changing area. Everyone stopped as they looked at the empty benches.

"Oh shit." Celeste said under her breath and everyone exchanged looks.

"We forgot our clothes." Maya said aloud what everyone else was thinking. They all screamed in horror.

"HOW DID WE ALL FORGET OUR CLOTHES!?!?!" Shizuka wailed.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Sakura replied.

"We have to go back up to the room in towels then!" Kitten said and looked at everyone, who gulped.

"I guess so." Maya said and the girls took deep breaths. They wrapped their towels tighter and looked at the locker room doors. They huddled in a large ball by the door. Kitten peeked out into the hallway and looked back and forth.

"Okay, it's clear." She whispered and they all slipped out into the hall. They made a mad dash down to the end of the hall to the staircase. Finally after everyone had calmed down, they stood in a circle to discuss their situation.

"So we need to run up three flights and down a hallway." Maya informed the group and everyone nodded.

"And hope we don't run into anyone." Sakura added and everyone nodded again. Mamimi looked around the corner at the hall, she thumbs up that the hall was clear. They started up the stairs, nearly running. Their bare feet slapped against the hard cement steps. They passed the first floor quickly, no one was there, they let out a sigh of relief. They continued, a little slower this time to the second floor and as they ran out into the hallway. Ed and Al were walking and talking to each other. The whole group let out a deafening scream and Ed and Al both turned and yelped in surprise.

"EEEK! PERVERTS!" Celeste screamed and all the girls grabbed their towels tighter. Ed's gaze landed on Kitten, while Al turned and ran the other way screaming that he was sorry. Kitten blushed a little more then everyone else, then Ed turned and ran the other way after his brother.

"SORRY!!" he shouted as he ran. A few people opened their doors after hearing the screams from the hallway, possibly thinking there was a fight or something. They got more then they bargained for when they looked out at the group of girls huddled in a circle wearing only bath towels. The girls screamed, as half the boys that opened their doors got nosebleeds, and took off down the hall. Roy had opened his door, or more precisely Kitten's door, and looked out as they ran pass.

"KITTEN!" He shouted. Kitten, Sakura, and Mamimi, skidded to Shizuka's room and smashed inside. The other five girls stopped to give him evil and hateful glares, before they too ran into the room. Roy stood in the hallway, in complete confusion while a random shout sounded from Shizuka's room, then a barrage of very loud crying which was followed by a thunk, a crash, and curses. Most people shut their doors out of fear of what might happen next, but Roy walked out into the hallway._ 'What were all those evil glares for, and why didn't Kitten say anything to me.' _Roy thought to himself.

**XXXXX**

Kitten, Sakura, and Mamimi crashed into Shizuka's room. They looked behind them, for a few seconds no one came in.

"Huh?" Sakura wondered. Soon the others bounded in and Celeste slammed the door shut.

"Sorry but we HAD to glare at him." Shizuka shrugged and Kitten stared at her dumbfounded for a second.

"Who?" She asked; Kitten hadn't seen Roy in the hall.

"Mustang!!" Celeste said and then Kitten broke out weeping again, this time louder.

"WWWHHAAATT?!??!" She sobbed. Sakura growled.

"OH NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Sakura screamed and Shizuka looked taken-aback.

"GAH! I'm Sorry!" She said defensively as Kitten threw herself on the bed. She rolled back and forth balling her eyes out like a three year old. Celeste took a step forward and then tripped over the suitcase on the floor, causing her to fall on her face. Sakura burst out in laughter and then leaned backwards. Sakura lost her balance, grabbing a picture on the wall for support. Of course the picture frame didn't offer much support. The picture crashed to the floor as Sakura crushed Celeste into the carpet. Kitten stopped crying and looked at the situation and sniffed; the whole room went silent before they all started laughing. Except Celeste, who could barely breathe from having the breath crushed out of her lungs by Sakura's butt.

A knock sounded from the door and everyone scrambled to get their clothes on. Sakura tossed everyone a shirt while each girl pulled on some scrubs or shorts; that they had found on the floor. Within a few seconds everyone was dressed and the group huddled by the door in silence. More knocks sounded and Sakura looked into the peek-hole.

"It's Mustang!!" She hissed and everyone whispered. The girls shoved each other out of the way so they could get to look through the peek-hole. Shizuka cracked the door open and looked at Roy with only one eye showing from the crack. The door was locked at the top by a chain that was attached to the wall.

"What do YOU want you man-whore??" Shizuka growled. Kitten shoved her way towards the front of the group so that she was behind Shizuka, but couldn't be seen from the crack in the door.

"What is your problem??" Mustang seethed. Kitten shoved Shizuka out of the way and unlocked the door,

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura breathed as Kitten looked up at Roy. "Someone stop her before she does something stupid!!!" Sakura gasped, but before anyone could stop her, Kitten pulled her hand back and slapped Roy across the cheek as hard as she could. He stepped back pulling a hand up to his cheek, which turned red where her hand had made contact. She pulled back and tears glittered under the hall lights as she spun around. Kitten dashed back into the room as quickly as she had come out. The door slammed shut behind her. Kitten took a few steps inside the room, but her legs were shaking uncontrollably. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She breathed in a few painful breaths. Everyone sat down around her and Sakura wrapped a blanket around Kitten's shoulders.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Sakura whispered. Kitten hic-cupped and nodded.

**XXXXX**

Everyone was asleep around her; Kitten had pretended to fall asleep so that everyone would stop worrying about her. She opened one eye and looked around at everyone, each one of the girls was fast asleep. Kitten quietly got up, careful not to disturb anyone as she tip-toed through the maze of blankets and snuck out into the hallway. She didn't bother to look at the clock because she knew it was late. She walked slowly down the hall, trying to clear her mind. Her cheeks burned from all of her tears. She lifted the back of her hand to wipe the new tears away. She continued down the hallway and started down the stairs. She walked down to the first floor, where she once again started down the hall. She saw someone standing at the end of the hall and stopped, she wasn't in the mood to run in to anyone. She stood there debating on weather to move forward, or to turn and go back. She dug her heel into the carpet and spun, crashing into the person behind her. She let out a little squeak of surprise as someone's hand grabbed her back to stop her from falling. The figure behind her jumped slightly and hurried down the hall, emerging into the light as Sakura.

"Kitten!" She fretted and walked toward Kitten, who turned in shock.

"What??" Kitten uttered as she looked at Sakura. The man who still had his hand around her waist snarled angrily at the girl. _'Who are these people?! Sakura...no...she can't be here. She's asleep in the room! What is this?!?! What is going on?!' _Kitten thought to herself.

"Y-you're not Sakura..." Kitten said and Sakura growled, and morphed before her eyes into Envy.

"Envy." the man who had caught Kitten smirked. Kitten whipped around and looked at the man.

"Who are you?!" She exclaimed and tried to pull away; but he held her firmly against him.

"Greed, you bastard." Envy stated and Greed smiled and ran a hand through Kitten's hair. She gulped and tried to push herself away from him, but he was a lot stronger then she was.

"Sorry babe, but you won't get away from me." He said and rubbed his thumb against her cheek, "It looks as if you've been crying." He said and Kitten looked toward the ground. Envy glared at Greed.

"Let her go you brute, We need that girl to get what WE want." He growled and Greed sneered.

"And I need her to get what I want." He said.

"What the hell?!?" A voice sounded from the end of the hall. Envy looked over at Ed, who was standing a few feet away from them.

"Oops! I better be running." Greed said, he released Kitten, who stumbled back a few steps, and dived into the nearest office. Greed leaped out the window, breaking the glass. Ed ran forward pulling Kitten into his arms and away from Envy. Ed glared at Envy and his metal arm had changed into a blade. Envy shrugged and stepped back,

"I guess its to late to try and fight you, pip-squeak." He snickered and exited the building the same way Greed had. Kitten felt so weak and helpless, she could feel her tears starting to form again. She tried desperately to stop them from over flowing.

"Are you all right?!?" Ed asked her worriedly and pulled the blade back into the auto mail. Kitten sniffed deeply and turned around to face him. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shirt. She felt his heartbeat quicken through his black muscle shirt as he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. Kitten looked up, tears still in her eyes.

"Why Ed?" She asked meekly.

"Because I was late." he whispered again, and tears spilled down her cheeks as she squeezed him tighter.

"Oh Ed." She said softly. He placed a hand on her head and pushed it back against his chest, where she sobbed softly. Ed gently massaged the back of her head as her crying slowed, and then stopped. He wanted to ask her what was up with her and Mustang, but stopped himself. Kitten let go of him and he let go of her, even though he wanted so much to hold her. Kitten wiped her eyes again and breathed deeply to clear her head.

"I'm sorry about crying like that, you must think I'm such a baby." Kitten said quietly and looked at the floor. Ed brushed a stray strand of her golden hair from her face and placed his hand under her chin, turning her face towards his.

"No, this just made me want to protect you more." He said and Kitten smiled weakly. Al peeked his head out from around the corner not that far away from Ed and Kitten.

"Um Ed?" He questioned and Ed turned around and Kitten smiled at Al.

"Hello Al." She said weakly.

"Hello Kitten-san." Al replied and Ed started to walk towards his brother.

"You-You seemed to know who those, things were, who are they?" Kitten asked, looking unto Ed's golden eyes. Ed looked back at her.

"Who was here Ed? I heard the crash." Al asked, he jogged over to where Kitten and Ed were standing.

"The homunculus were here Al, and they attacked Kitten." Ed told Al, who gasped.

"Homunculus?" Kitten questioned. She hadn't heard that word before. "What is that?" She added. Ed and Al exchanged looks. Kitten put her hands on her hips.

"You better tell me, you two!" Kitten demanded.

"Well, a homunculus is created from alchemy, but they aren't really human. The only way they can be killed is by alchemy and or if you destroy their core. They are semi-immortal and they all have special powers. I didn't think they would be here so soon." Ed explained.

"Core? What are you talking about?" Kitten was still confused.

"A homunculus is the result of a transmutation, created from alchemy, there are supposedly other ways to create them as well, but we don't know what those are. All we know is that they have philosopher's stones, or red water, inside of them and that is what makes them able to regenerate." Al added some additional information. Kitten nodded slowly, she was still wrapping her head around the concept.

"So you mean, these things are after me now?" Kitten asked. Ed reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, if they are I'll protect you!" Ed stated. Al nodded behind his brother.

"I will too!" Al added with a smile. Kitten smiled at the two brothers. _'I could protect myself but, I can't reveal my secret. If these things are after me, does that mean they know about what I really am? This could pose a major problem!! I can't let anyone know about me! They aren't human either, so killing them won't be easy if I get attacked again.' _Kitten thought to herself.

"How did you know them Ed?" Kitten asked. "They are after me to make a philosopher's stone for them, but I refuse to help them. Their reasons for wanting one are fucked up." Ed answered. Kitten nodded, she didn't want to pry anymore on that topic. She had gotten her mind around the facts now. Kitten knew what she was up against, and she would have to be on her guard now.

"How many are there? And what are their powers?" Kitten asked. "We know of four for sure. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Greed. Greed doesn't work with the other homunculus, we don't know much about him though." Al explained.

"Envy can shape shift. Lust can extend her nails, and they are razor sharp. Gluttony can eat through anything. Greed can turn his body into something harder than diamonds to protect himself. He calls himself the Ultimate Shield." Ed explained their powers in detail. Kitten rubbed her chin in thought.

"Alright, I think I understand now. This is bad isn't it?" She said. Both brothers nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Don't tell anyone about this alright? Not many people know about the homunculus, and we think it would be better to keep it that way." Ed stated and Kitten nodded.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to tell anyone about it." She replied. Ed smiled at her.

"Well, don't worry about it too much alright? Al and I will protect you!" Ed said, giving her a thumbs up.

"I won't Ed, thank you." Kitten said softly.

"Good, well, I think it's time I got back to bed. Good night Kitten." Ed said and turned to leave. Kitten grabbed his arm quickly, before he could walk away. Ed stopped and turned, "What?" he asked. Kitten leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Good Night Ed." She whispered and then let go and quietly dashed up the hall. Ed looked after her, the blush spread across his cheeks quickly. Al smiled down at his brother.

Kitten ran back up the stairs and snuck back into the room, she laid her head down on the floor. This new found feeling of safety let her restless heart slow and her mind sleep. She drifted quickly off to dream land.

_Kitten picked the gun up off the floor and wiped the blood of the revolver. She looked at her reflection in the gleaming metal; she looked so much different. Her hair was short and her eyes were duller then normal, she had felt herself slip away during that time. She lost so much weight and she never moved, until the day she picked up her dead fathers gun, after the funeral she stood in front of the graves and mourned. Now she had to get revenge._

_"We can help you Kitsumi." The man said as she laid down on the cold table. "What do you want to possess?" the man asked and Kitsumi closed her eyes. _

_"I want the power to get revenge." She said and looked up at the man, he was surrounded by a few other military alchemists._

_"We will then grant you will special alchemic modifications to your eyes, which will allow you to read a person's moves before they are made, and shot straighter, you won't be blind to any truth after this. We may make other modifications, I'm sure you will like them all." He said and Kitsumi smiled and closed her eyes. _

_"Thank you." She said and then she was put under._

_She opened her eyes and couldn't see anything. _

_"What gives?" She swore and sat up in the hospital bed. _

_"Well we need to give them awhile to work properly, wait a few days and then the bandages will be removed." The man stated and Kitten laid her head back down. _

_"Fine." She pouted and the footsteps of the man headed out the door. _

_Finally the bandages were removed and Kitten could see everything clearer then before. _

_"Now if you want to read moves, tap into this. We will have some physic trainers help you to identify these abilities." The alchemist said and Kitten nodded. _

_"You are now part of the military, Miss. Nakahara." the alchemist said and bowed to her. _

_"Thank you, but why do you bow to me? Aren't I a lower office then the state alchemists?" She asked as she sat up and slipped off the bed. _

_"No Miss. Nakahara, you have the greatest powers that surpass even my own, you are higher then me." He stated, "In reality, you shouldn't even take orders from the Fuhrer." He whispered but put a hand to his lips, "But do not tell him I said that." He added and Kitten giggled and nodded. _

_"I won't Sir." She said, amazed at herself, a mere 11 year-old girl had surpassed a State Alchemist in rank. _

_"What are all my powers?" Kitten asked; she was very curious. The Alchemist looked around to room and then back at her, she smiled at him. _

_"Well, your muscles have been enhanced to three times the normal, so you should be able to lift something three times your body weight. Your speed can surpass that of the fastest animal or machine on the face of the planet. Also your eyes have been enhanced so that you can aim even better, see in the dark, and almost pre-determine your enemies movements. You have some of the most amazing powers. Best of all is your ability to heal yourself almost as quickly as you were injured. There are some more, but I can't remember them all. I wasn't the head doctor in charge of this operation." The Alchemist explained and Kitten's eyes widened in excitement._

_"Wow. I'm amazing." She said more to herself then to him. _

_"Yes, yes you are." He replied._

Kitten awoke and found herself laying on the bed, everyone had left and she was alone. She sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She slid her legs off the side of the bed and scratched her back as she walked toward the bathroom. There was a note taped to the door. Kitten pulled it off to read.

Yo Kitten,

Sorry about us not being here when you wake up, but you looked so CUTE sleeping and we didn't want to wake you. (But we did pick you up off the floor...and let me tell you, that was a team effort! lol! Just playing!) Since you had such a long day yesterday we thought it is best if you slept in as long as you can. Well we went out to eat breakfast, we were scared if we went down to the mess hall Mustang that MAN-WHORE might be there, so we went to Starbucks for coffee. If you wanna you can call Sakura's cell, cuz she has it on.

P.S: At like 9 am the **WHORE** was knocking on the door, don't worry though, we shooed him away for you! ^_^ Have a nice morning, and be careful walking down the hall....we don't want you running into him again!

Love you Kitten!

Shizuka, Sakura, Maya, Mamimi, Celeste, _Kitai, _andHanna

Kitten smiled as she read the note and giggled at Shizuka's reference to the 'Man-Whore' thing. She was happy she had friends like them. She pulled a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair back in a messy bun. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and cleaned her face, then looked up again, pleased with her appearance she opened the door a crack and looked out into the hallway. Kitten sighed in relief, no sign of Roy anywhere. She unlocked the chain and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

"A-hem" Roy stated and looked over, he was standing off to the side, where Kitten couldn't have seen him from the small crack she had peeked out of. She screamed and took off down the hallway, in the opposite direction. "WAIT, I COMMAND YOU TO COME BACK HERE!" he hollered but Kitten kept running, she jumped down the other flight of stairs 4 at a time and ran out into the main entrance area. Kitten had managed to escape Roy; she congratulated herself as she jogged happily out the sliding doors.

Kitten had her iPod strapped to her upper arm, and since she had on work out shorts plus a baggy shirt she decided to run for a while. It really helped relax her anyway; she needed that right now. She turned on her small mp3 player and hummed along as she jogged up the main road. Kitten swung her head back and forth to the beat as she turned down the sidewalk into the park; where all the joggers and bikers went. She smiled and waved to people as she passed. She continued to hum along as her thoughts drifted to Ed, then to Roy, then to Greed, Envy, what they could possibly want, and then back to her oh-so complicated love-life. She sighed inwardly and waved to a mother and her daughter. As she passed her heard the little girl say,

"Wow mommy! That lady looked strong!" Kitten smiled and picked up the pace; she felt her heartbeat rise. She ran for what felt like 30 minutes through the winding paths of the park. Kitten clicked her iPod off as she stopped by the side of the pond that sat in the middle of the large park. She laid down in the grass and stared up at the puffy clouds that floated lazily in the sky. Out on the lake a couple sat in a boat, most likely whispering sweet nothings in each others' ears and sharing sweet kisses. Kitten felt her heart beat slow as she began to relax. She stared up at the clouds while she listened to the laughter of the children playing in the field beside her. For a second she wished that she could roll back time and become a kid again. She wasted her childhood in the military, she hadn't had anytime to play or act like a normal kid. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes to dispel the depressing thoughts. She opened her eyes again a few minutes later and looked over.

"E-Ed?!" she exclaimed, shocked that he was sitting next to her.

"Oh? Did I wake you?" Ed asked worriedly and looked down at her. Kitten shook her head and sat up.

"I wasn't sleeping! Don't worry!" she stated.

"Oh! And here I was thinking you were asleep!" Ed laughed. He looked her over; she looked sleepy and tired. She was wearing an old dance shirt and sport shorts. "Um, Kitten?" he asked and she looked over at him curiously.

"What?" she asked, urging him to continue the question.

"What is, um, the deal with you and Mus—" he started and Kitten stiffened up. Before he could finish Kitten cut in,

"NOTHING!" she shouted defensively. "Nothing is going on between us, well, okay, so something was. But, but he's such a—" she trailed off and stared at the grass. Ed placed his hand over hers and squeezed it tightly. "Well, he was with another girl and I saw, so yeah. Nothing's there anymore." Kitten finished, she could feel herself want to cry again. Ed held in his anger and grabbed Kitten, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry about that slime-bag!" Ed said roughly in her ear. Kitten hugged him back and nodded stiffly.

"Okay. I'll try not to." She said and Ed pushed her back to look into her eyes. He leaned in toward her and Kitten leaned forward slowly, just as their lips touched someone yelped from behind them. Kitten and Ed jumped. They turned around staring at the blushing Al,

"Urgh! I'm Sorry!!" he said hurriedly and twiddled his thumbs. "Um, do you guys want a drink, or, uh, something??" Al said, he wanted to give his brother some time alone, plus he was embarrassed on barging in.

"Sure Al, that would be nice!" Kitten said sweetly. Al jogged off. Kitten turned back to Ed, "Your brother really cares about you." she said and Ed smiled,

"Yeah." he said and Kitten laid her head against his shoulder. Ed kissed her forehead and Kitten looked up at him. Ed leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back, longer and harder this time. Ed could feel himself blushing. He couldn't believe he actually kissed her, he had wanted to before, but never had.

Al looked over as he was getting the drinks and then quickly turned back to the man that was holding the drinks. The guy looked over Al's shoulder at Kitten and Ed, who were kissing heatedly. The guy cocked his head to one side as he put some sugar into the lemonade.

"So Kid, are you spying on them or sumthin'" he asked as he noticed Al looking over at them again. Al looked at the man shocked.

"N-NO!!!" He shouted defensively and waved his hands in front of him.

"Okay, sure Kid." the man said and laughed. Al looked away, embarrassed once again. "That'll be $5.23." the guy said and placed the two drinks on the counter. Al handed him the money and picked up the drinks, "I dun' blame you Kid." the man said while he put away the money, then turned back to Al and leaned against the counter.

"If I were you I'd be jealous of that pipsqueak too, I mean that girl is way to hot for him." he said a little to loudly and laughed. Since Kitten and Ed weren't that far away from the drink bar, Ed happened to hear one word in particular from the man's comment. Ed's ear twitched as he turned and looked over at the guy running the drink stand.

"Ed?" Kitten asked and looked over toward the drink stand too. Ed got up quickly and strode over to the stand. Kitten scrambled to her feet and followed him.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY PUNK?! DID YOU CALL ME A SMALL LITTLE DWARF?!?!" He shouted and the guy laughed again while Al scooted away from the stand. Ed twitched again and walked up, slamming his hands down onto the counter. All the surrounding people turned and watched as they heard the pound from Ed's hands hitting the counter. A few mothers grabbed their children to shield their eyes. Kitten grabbed her drink from Al's hand and started sipping on it while she watched in amusement while Ed tried to attack the drink bar owner. Al shook his head slowly.

"You sure have an interesting brother Al." Kitten stated.

"You can say that again." Al replied, sighing. Kitten giggled.

------------

_End Chapter 4! And just to let everyone know...I adore love triangle/squares! They are just so much fun to write about! Tee hee! R&R please!!_


	5. Kidnapping

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.) I also don't own any of the music lyrics I put in my fics! They belong to their respected owners!! And an extra for this chapter is that I also don't own any of the TV show quotes either!! But I'll give anyone who knows where the quotes come from virtual cookies and hugs!_

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish!_

_EDIT: More editing, changing, and said stuff that I mentioned before. I hope it is better now, I think it is!_

------------------

Roy stalked back down the hallway; he knew it would be useless to chase after her because he didn't know where she was going. He turned the corner and ran into someone,

"Oof!!" the person yelped and stumbled backwards. Roy looked up into the shocked and slightly terrified face of one of Kitten's friends.

"Maya!" Roy hissed and he took a step forward, making Maya back up three more steps. She really wanted to put distance between them. Roy noticed that and leapt forward, not giving Maya any time to retreat. He grabbed her arm tightly. Maya let out a terrified whimper and tried to turn away. "Do you know where she is??" Roy asked and his grip on Maya's arm tightened painfully.

"Ow!" Maya cried and grabbed his hand trying to pry it off, but to no avail. "No!!!" She whined and shook her head. Roy scowled. He knew that she was lying to cover up for Kitten. "I really don't know!!" She whined again and Roy's grip tightened, making Maya squirm in pain. She bit her lip.

"Tell me and I'll let go." He hissed into her ear and Maya stiffened up. All of her friends told her not to tell Roy ANYTHING about where Kitten would be. They all knew that she would be in the park, since that was where she always went to clear her head or relax when she felt depressed. Maya held her head high and glared at Roy.

"I won't tell you anything. Sir." She seethed, glaring at him sternly. Roy started loosing his temper and his grip became tighter making Maya wince. He started to twist her arm, Maya couldn't help it, and she let out a loud cry. "Stop! Stop!! Fine! I'll tell you." She said under her breath and Roy released her arm. Maya pulled her arm tight against her chest and rubbed it where Roy had twisted her skin. Her arm had turned pinkish red from Roy's grip.

"She's in the park." Maya said, looking away from him.

"Thank you." He said huffily and turned to leave.

"She hates you Roy, and you won't be able to change her mind, after what you did...I don't blame her. You have no shame!" Roy stopped in his tracks and let her words sink slowly into his mind. "And after I tell her what you did to me she'll hate you even more. Bastard!!!" Maya spat out and ran down the hall incase he was planning to attack her again she would be out of range. Roy clenched his fists and walked out of the building. Inside he wondered if Maya was right. He walked down the sidewalk towards the park entrance, but stopped when he saw Ed, Al, and Kitten walk out and down the sidewalk. Roy quickened his pace, but stayed far enough behind them that they wouldn't know that he was there. Maybe he would find out why Kitten was avoiding him, and why she hated him.

He found out more then he wanted to know when he looked down and noticed that Ed and Kitten were holding hands. This wasn't hands cupped either; their fingers were laced together. Roy twitched in unmatchable anger, his hands tightened into fists. He turned his gaze up to their faces; both were smiling at each other with a slight blush on their cheeks. Roy felt his stomach flip. Ed leaned down and whispered something into her ear; Kitten blushed and giggled. She then moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Roy just about exploded at that exact moment. He leapt forward and screamed in fury. Ed, Al, and Kitten turned around, surprised about the sudden sound. Roy tackled Ed. Kitten fell back against Al, who caught her. Roy wrestled Ed to the ground and punched him across the face, at the same time Ed kneed Roy the stomach. Both blows they dealt did nothing because of the amount of adrenaline flowing through their veins.

"Oh my god!!" Kitten screamed and people stopped. Mothers covered their children's eyes and dashed away from the two men.

"You bastard!" Ed seethed as Roy tried to punch him again, but Ed blocked it easily because of how close they were.

"You're the bastard Full Metal." Roy growled angrily and winced as Ed kneed him again in the stomach trying to get Roy off of him. Roy didn't move.

"You have some nerve." Ed grunted, "After you cheat on Kitten, then you attack me for being with her?!?" Ed shouted and Kitten gasped. Roy stopped fighting and Ed smirked up at him from the cement, blood dripped from a cut on his forehead. "You didn't think anyone caught you huh? Well think again you fucker." Ed said and shoved Roy off of him. Roy got to his feet and Ed did the same. Ed wiped his mouth, leaving a streak of blood that trailed across his jaw and cheek and dripped from his hand. "Damn that hurt." Ed winced and Roy stood there confused, but only for a second. Anger soon replaced that as he turned his gaze back to Ed. Kitten was now by his side and dabbing his cuts with a tissue. Each time she touched him Roy's anger rose. Al stood back; he had his hand on Kitten's shoulder.

Lust and Envy watched from the other side of the street, they were disguised as ordinary people.

"Well everything is going as planned Lust." Envy said and sneered as he watched.

"Yes, they are too busy fighting with each other to protect the girl." Lust smiled and they laughed.

Greed, who was watching out of an abandoned building's window, smiled as he spotted Envy and Lust.

"Thank you for this, your plan will help me get what I want." He said more to himself then to them and pulled back into the room. His crew of three chimeras smiled from where they sat around the room.

"Won't this be fun?" One girl hissed and smiled, her short blond hair shimmered as a ray of sunlight hit it.

Back on the sidewalk, the commotion started to fade and people went along on their business. Kitten glared at Roy, '_That's it! Never again will I cry over him!'_ Kitten firmly told herself as she stared Roy in the eyes.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe it, everything you did!" She said and Roy was speechless. "I never was with another—" he started but Kitten broke in.

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY AND CHANGE MY MIND!!" She screamed and Roy stopped. "I saw you-you were—" She stopped; she couldn't finish it. Kitten turned and ran. She heard shouts from behind her but she never looked over her shoulder. She kept running for what felt like hours and hours, she turned whenever she saw the chance, anything that would throw them off her trail. She stopped and leaned against a building. Her lungs were hoarse and hurt each time she took a breath. Her legs burned from the speed and power she put into the run. She couldn't support herself anymore and she slid down the dirty wall and sat on the garbage littered alleyway. She knew this was no place for her to be sitting, but she couldn't will herself to move, her body had hit its limits. She grunted in pain, soon it would heal, but she would have to let herself rest. _'I have all these powers, yet all these emotions still tire me out more than anything else. I wish everything was just easier, why couldn't they make me immune to emotional pain too? But I guess that would be impossible.' _Kitten thought to herself as her legs throbbed. She laid her head back against the cold bricks. She breathed deeply to try and calm herself, she felt herself shake.

"Hey sweetie." a coy voice said from the shadows of the alleyway. '_Oh great.' _Kitten thought, the last thing she wanted to do was fight off a pervert gang member or a rapist. She didn't try to stand because she knew that it would be futile. She heard the soft tap of shoes as she watched for the person to emerge from the shadows. Finally he did, and Kitten gasped, she suddenly wished she didn't try so hard to get Ed, Al, and Roy off her trail. For standing in the setting sun's light was Greed. A sly smile played across his features as he stared down at her.

"So sweetie? What are you doing sitting in an alleyway at dusk?" Greed said and Kitten gulped, this was the last place she wanted to be._ 'Well now that I think about this, a rapist would have been better than a homunculus.' _Kitten thought to herself. She tried to pull herself to her feet but her legs burned and throbbed in protest to her movements. She collapsed back against the building and glared at Greed's smiling face. She hadn't expected them to come for her again so soon.

"Oh pretty girl, you can't move?" he taunted and walked up over to her. Greed crouched down next to her leaning in closer to her face. "You've been running?" Greed asked and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you care, you freak." Kitten snapped and Greed laughed.

"Snippy!" he announced and laughed again, then stared hard into her eyes. "I like that in a girl." he said softer. Kitten smacked him across the face. Thankfully her arms weren't in as much pain as her legs were. Greed didn't budge, in fact, he smiled wider. "Feisty too? You're just too good." he snickered and Kitten stiffened.

"What do you want?" Kitten asked trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"I want YOU babe." Greed said and wrapped his arm around her waist and slid his other arm under her legs.

"HEY!?!" Kitten screamed as Greed pulled himself to his feet with Kitten in his arms. _'I was right! They do want me! But for what?! To start a war? To kill someone? To force Ed to help them? What?' _Kitten thought to herself. Kitten knew she couldn't fight him in her current state, so she gave up.

"Awwwww." Greed whined and pouted. "That's no fun! You aren't putting up a fight!" Kitten glared up at him.

"I figured you would get me in the end anyways you ass." she retorted and Greed looked down at her.

"Watch your mouth cutie, don't be too much of a smart-ass." he warned and winked at her. Kitten glared at him again and then looked over at the dirty brick wall, she figured anything would be better then looking at him. Kitten felt Greed watching her as he started walk back into the shadows. She was really regretting running away. Greed leaned his face down closer to her while he shifted her weight in his arms. Kitten squeaked from the sudden movement as she was lifted slightly closer to Greed's face. She quickly turned to look at Greed, who was now inches away from her face.

"What are you doing?" Kitten growled under her breath and was now thinking about putting up some kind of fight.

"What do you think I'm doing babe? I wanna try you out." he said and smirked. Now Kitten really wanted to put up a fight, but before she could think into that idea further Greed dropped her as the air between them burst into flames.

"EEK!" Kitten screamed as she slammed into the cement and skidded on her back. She felt the dampness of blood as her right shoulder began to bleed. Now that the sun had set she couldn't see anything around her. The streetlights were to far away to shed any light in the alleyway and the moon was covered by clouds.

"I won't loose you now cutie." Kitten tensed as she felt Greed on top of her as he whispered into her ear softly. Kitten felt her legs begin to stop throbbing, but she wondered if that was enough to move away from this freak. From off to the side of them of the air once again burst into flames, lighting up the scene for a split-second. Kitten looked up to see Greed, straddling her and looking around to see where the flames were coming from. '_Well whoever is attacking us at least can't see either, is it another homunculus? But Ed didn't say anything about a homunculus who can use fire.'_

"Who's there? Come out you fucker." Greed hissed into the darkness. Kitten attempted to wriggle out from under Greed, but he reached down and grabbed her left shoulder to stop her. "No don't even think 'bout it." Greed hissed in her ear. '_Who is shooting these flames!' _Kitten's eyes widened in sudden realization, '_It can't be! How did he find me??'_ Kitten looked around trying to figure out where he was. She closed her eyes to try and pick up on his energy, one of the abilities she honed while she was young and worked for the military. She couldn't pick it up, her mind was to jumbled and her heart rate was racing to quickly for her mind to calm itself. Above her another flame erupted and Greed slammed himself against Kitten to dodge the flame. Kitten gasped as the air was crushed from her lungs; while he laid against her Greed licked Kitten's wounded shoulder and traced his tongue up to her neck. He licked the blood from his lips.

"EEEK!" She screamed in disgust and kicked, trying to get Greed off of her. More flames exploded around her, Greed felt his arm catch on fire. He got up, now the light coming from his burning flesh lit up the scene. Kitten looked around and picked her head off the dirty cement. She spotted Roy standing near the entrance to the alleyway. They made eye contact and Kitten held her breath. Greed turned, his arm still burning, the smell was sickening. Kitten put her hand over her nose and mouth, trying block the stench. Greed had an insane smile on his face as he reached down and ripped off the remains of his arm. Letting the burning flesh fall to the cement.

"Ow." He smiled and Kitten gasped._ 'I forgot they can heal! Does Roy know about them too??' _Kitten thought to himself as she looked up at Greed. The ashes of Greed's arm started to burn out as he smiled in the fading light, soon muscle and bone grew from the stump. Skin was the last to grow back as covered it the muscle. Greed closed his new hand as if to test it out. "Well, Flame, what do you think?" Greed sneered and flashed the tattoo on his left hand in the quickly fading light. The image of the snake eating its tail. Greed turned back to Kitten who had her eyes glued to the tattoo on his hand,

"Don't worry babe I'll be back to get you, but I think it's time for me to split." Greed smiled and winked at her. He turned and propelled himself high into the air, landing on the buildings roof. He disappeared into the night. The fire went out as the remainder of Greed's arm burnt into ashes, the smell started to disappear into the fresh night air. Kitten heard Roy's boots clunk against the cement as he neared her. She still had no strength to pull herself to her feet, and now she was even more tired and worn out._ 'The homunculus, what are they after? If they aren't all working together does that mean they have different plans? And Roy didn't seem to surprised, he must know about the homunculi.' _Roy snapped his fingers, producing a small flame that hovered over his fingers as he knelt down in front of Kitten. She looked up into his eyes, she didn't want herself to give in, but she couldn't help it. She felt the wetness roll down her cheek. The flame disappeared, once again plunging the alley into darkness. Roy threw his arms around Kitten and he leaned his head against her shoulder. She enjoyed the sudden show of affection but still squirmed and fought against him. He let go and Kitten looked away from him.

"Get away from me." She stated flatly. Roy didn't budge,

"You can't move Kitten, and you need my help." he replied and Kitten sighed under her breath.

"Fine." she said and Roy picked her up the same way Greed had a few moments before.

"I just wanted to let you know I never was with another girl." Roy said as he carried her down the street under the dim shine of the streetlights. Kitten wanted so much to believe every word he said, but she was there and saw the whole thing. She knew her eyes didn't lie. She didn't respond. Roy sighed and continued walking, he needed to know who it was that looked so much like him that eight girls would confuse them. There was something much deeper going on here.

"Put me down now. I can walk myself the rest of the way." Kitten said. Roy stopped and unwillingly set her on her feet. Kitten stamped her feet on the sidewalk to get the blood flowing and started walking. Roy followed behind her in silence. Kitten watched her feet while she walked; she hated the silence that surrounded them. She looked up at the looming building that was Central Command Center and pushed her way through the glass doors. People were still working busily and Kitten wondered what time it was. She guessed it must have been around 10ish, so she started down the hallway towards her room. Roy would be going to finish up his work, or so she guessed. She walked up the flight of stairs and down the bland hallway. She stopped in front of her door and her hand hovered over the chipped metal handle. _'What if Roy tries to come by tonight? Or what if all of his stuff is still in here?' _ She dreaded the idea of seeing anything that belonged to him laying around her room, remembering all that happened she started to dread even sitting on her bed. Still she unlocked the door and pushed it open, she entered the room, not looking at the floor. She locked door and slipped the chain into the hook, for extra protection. She then breathed deeply and turned around to look at her room. The bed was ruffled and not made, the pillows were scattered around the sheets, clothes lay on the floor. Scattered among them were some of Roy's. Kitten blinked slowly a few times to clear her head. Then she walked around the mess and picked up all the clothes that belonged to Roy, thinking about what her friends would suggest, she opened the window and smiled.

**XXXXXXXX**

In the office downstairs Roy looked out his window and saw a pair of pants float down onto the lawn and land in a bush. Shortly after that he saw more clothes float down, and it hit him that they were all his.

"SHIT!" he yelled and flung his door open, startling some of the late-shift workers out of their naps. He ran out into the cold night air. Clothes littered the lawn and some were still floating down in the warm night air. Kitten smiled brightly and slammed her window shut, locking it tightly.

"Wow! That made me feel a whole ton better!" She said happily and clapped her hands together with glee. Kitten looked longingly towards her bed and the ruffled sheets. "Forget sleeping there tonight." she moaned and pulled a spare sheet and pillow out of the closet. Kitten tossed them on the armchair in the corner of the room. She pulled off her shirt, leaving on her lacey green cami, and pulled off her shorts. She left on her boy short panties and curled up in the air chair. Kitten pulled the TV remote out from under one of her own shirts and pressed the power button.

_ "We have reports of an armed robbery--"_

Click

_"Aah! Hey, get off my sugar. Bad bees! Bad! Ow! Oww!! Oh, they're defending themselves somehow."_

Kitten laughed, but not with much emotion. Click

_"They said I wasn't being funny. And I said to them, 'I know that, but tomorrow I will go back to being funny, and your show will still blow.'"_

Kitten giggled again, she really liked this show, but she wasn't in the mood for that tonight. Click

_"Yo mama so fat she goes to a restaurant, looks at the menu and says 'okay!'"_

She was definitely not watching that tonight. Click

"_The boys are planning on going to the dance for like half an hour then going straight to the after party and "getin' some" and were planning on... showing off our dresses!" Lauren exclaimed._

Click

Finally a show she wanted to see, one of her favorite shows too. She was delighted since she hadn't had time to watch any of her shows for the past months. She watched closely to the episode of medical drama and set the clicker down on the coffee table next to her, her eyes fixed on the screen.

_"Do you need help?" a little boy said after the teacher clutched her stomach, you could see that she was pregnant._

_"I need you to find a grownup."_

_"Is the baby coming?" the boy asks, the teacher screams in pain, the boy doesn't seem to mind. "Who should I take with me?"_

_"Go to the front desk or find a security guard." _

Kitten curled up under her blanket with her eyes glued to the TV screen. Oh how she loved this show. In the background she heard curses outside her window, from who she guessed was Roy picking up his things. Kitten was to indulged into her show to notice, or even care.

_"I really have to pee." the little boy said._

_The teacher looks at the boy's shoes, you see blood trickle down his leg from his pants and into and over his shoes. The blood pools on the floor by his feet._

_"Oh God!" _

_"Is the baby coming? I don't know how to do this." the little boy says and watches his teacher._

_"Are you okay Ian?" The teacher asks the boy who seems unaware of the blood that is pooling at his feet._

Kitten got up quickly and walked backwards from the chair. She didn't want to miss anything, but she really wanted something to drink. She turned away and ran into the bathroom with a little plastic cup. In the background she heard the voices from the TV. Kitten filled the cup with water and ran back out to her chair in time to catch the ending of the prologue.

_The back of the boy's pants is completed covered in blood, which is seeping through the thin material and dripping to the floor._

_"HEEELP!!" The teacher screams._

Kitten sat back down in her chair pulling her blanket back around her and sipping at the water. The opening credits played on the screen while she wiggled her toes, which weren't covered by the soft blanket. She heard something whack her window; it wasn't that loud, so Kitten ignored it.

_Thunmp_

Kitten ignored the noise at her window again, figuring it was just windy or something. She reached into her bag and pulled out some pink toenail polish. She figured she could double task while watching her show. Setting her water on the table she shook the little pink bottle.

_thunmp thunmp_

Kitten finished painting three toes before more noises sounded against her window. She watched the TV as the scene showed a group of doctors, and other people playing poker. They were all dressed up very nicely, at what looked like a party. Kitten grudgingly looked away from the TV, and her toenails to look over at the window. She really didn't want to miss a good moment in the show to walk over to the window and find a tree branch knocking against the glass. She tossed the choices around in her brain for a few seconds and then decided to stay put. She continued to paint her toenails and watch TV. Now the doctor was in the ER. Kitten loved when he would talk with his patients.

_"I don't drink." He says to Sarah, the doctor that was talking to him, he then turns to the little boy, from the beginning scene, who is laying in the hospital bed, "I want you to reach out and grab my cane."_

_The little boy, named Ian, reaches out, but misses as he grabs air way out to the right of the cane. He misses a few more times before he finally grabs the edge of the dark wooded cane._

Kitten felt so bad for the little boy, she waved the nail painting brush in front of the TV.

"Don't worry Ian!! You'll be fine!!" She said to the TV. Kitten knew if anyone was watching she would look like a total dork, but she couldn't help it. She finished one foot and moved on to the other one, she waved the finished foot in the air to help speed up the drying process.

_THUNMP! THUNMMP!!_

Something bigger hit the window, making Kitten jump and streak nail polish all over her toe.

"Damn!" She cursed under her breath and wiped the stray polish off with her finger. She looked annoyingly towards the window; she still couldn't see anything. "What the hell?" She said to herself and got up, with only seven toenails painted, she walked like a duck to her bathroom. Kitten grabbed her pink robe and wrapped it around herself.

_THUNMP!_

Something hit the window again and Kitten growled.

"I'm comin'! I'm Comin..." She made her way over to window by waddling so that she wouldn't mess up her toes. Kitten shoved the window open harshly. "WHA—" She got cut off as a barrage of rocks and pebbles nailed her in the face. In the background House laughed from the TV, what timing. "OW! DAMN! SHIT!" Kitten screamed and toppled over backwards falling into the coffee table, sending her water and polish spilling to the floor.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" She screamed in frustration as she wiped the rocks and pebbles from her face. Kitten heard footsteps from below her window, it seemed like the person was running away. "IF YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Kitten screamed and jumped off the table. Before leaving she fixed the polish and wiped up as much as she could, then leaped out her window. She landed stealthily from the second story jump and looked around for any sign of where the person ran too. She spotted someone pulling on the backdoor handle, trying to get back into the complex.

"AH HAH!" Kitten shouted and the person jumped. She couldn't make out who it was in the dim light of the half moon and the dim glow from the lights of the building. "You! Come into the light!!" Kitten commanded and the figure froze. It looked like the person turned to face Kitten. Envy grumbled; if he was going to morph into Ed it was pretty stupid not to have a way back into the building. But that wasn't the main concern; he had to make sure that Kitten would get mad at Ed, that way both Ed and Roy would be on her bad side. That way no one would be left to protect or help her. Stealing her away would be a piece of cake if no one was there to help her. Then they would be able to use her and her powers to achieve their goals.

_"The plan is full-proof Envy! If you mess this up, I'll tell on you!" _Lust had warned him before he left. Envy gulped, he didn't want to know what would happen to him if this got messed up, but maybe Lust was just talk. He could always hope. Envy walked out into the hazy light of one of the building lights, he was in the guise of Edward Elric. Kitten was easily fooled, like everyone else. Envy smiled coyly and Kitten stared at him.

"What were you doing Ed?" Kitten asked and Envy kept smiling.

"Well if one rock wouldn't work I thought I could try more!" he sounded like a sarcastic smart ass. Kitten stared at him for a while, this really didn't seem like Ed to her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as wind swirled behind her. Envy/Ed stepped back a few steps when he looked over her shoulder.

"Cutie!" a voice rang in Kitten's ear as she jolted forward and turned. She pointed her finger at the person standing behind her.

"G-GREED!" She yelled. Envy spat into the grass.

"ED! DO SOMETHING!!" Kitten shouted behind her to Ed.

"Meh, no way!" Envy said, still in the guise of Ed. He rolled his eyes. Greed took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Kitten's waist.

"Wow my little Kitty, you came to see me in a robe!" Greed said and winked at her, then glared over at Envy. "Well Envy, your 'plan' just dropped Kitsumi right in my grasp." Greed sneered and Envy morphed back into his normal form, fuming with anger.

"Give her here Greed!" Envy demanded. Greed laughed insanely and smiled.

"You think I would listen to an ugly freak like you brother??" Greed taunted and Envy got even madder.

"What did you call me?" he growled and looking at his face Kitten grew even more frightened. Without thinking she moved closer to Greed, who smiled even wider, his razor sharp teeth gleamed.

"Well, well Envy, I guess she would rather come with me!" Greed smiled. Envy filled with more rage.

"Not unless I beat the shit out of you Greed." he hissed making Greed laugh mockingly. The veins in Envy's head were popping out and he started forward slowly. Greed narrowed his gaze. Kitten started thinking of other options, _'A. Going to Lord knows where with Greed...B. going somewhere else with Envy, who scares the hell out of me, or C. Kick Greed in the crotch and attempt to runaway! Oh God this is hard...I think I'll pick C!'_ Kitten kicked, Greed dropped to the ground and Kitten bolted off, running with a rush of adrenaline. She ran around the side of the building and turned, quickly slamming through the side door. Kitten launched herself up the stairs, 4 at a time. _'Maybe they won't follow me in here.'_ Kitten hoped, until she heard the door open again behind her and footsteps chasing her up the stair well.

"Dammit!." Kitten cursed under her breath as reached the second floor and veered down the right-hand hallway, toward her room on the end of the hall. "If...I...can.....just....get....my....gun!" She panted as she got to her room she kicked the door in, not bothering with the keys. The chain ripped out and the door slammed against the wall loudly. Leaping into the room Kitten stripped off her robe and grabbed her skirt, pulling it on. She pulled the gun out of the belt holster. Kitten fell backwards on her butt and aimed the gun towards the open doorway. Envy skidded to a stop in front of the door and Kitten fired a whole round, hitting Envy in the chest each time. He fell over backwards hacking up blood. Doors flew open in the hallway, and lights turned on all around her.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! GUN SHOTS?!" She heard a man scream from the hall. A shrill siren sounded around the compound, the warning sign that someone had broken in. Someone must have flipped one of the switches. Kitten looked out into the hallway and saw Envy stand to his feet, the wounds were gone but his blood was still there on the hall carpet.

"Too bad you still won't get her." Greed said from behind Kitten. _'Damn! He must have came up through the window!'_ Kitten thought to herself, but before she could react Greed grabbed her. She dropped her gun as Greed jumped out the window when the other soldiers crashed into the room. Envy vanished, turning himself into a mouse he scattered down the hallway away from the commotion. She screamed, but only for a few seconds. Greed clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" He commanded and Kitten stopped, anything to get his hand off her mouth. Greed had slung her over his shoulder as he ran down across the lawn, lights flashed across the grass but Greed stealthily avoided each beam. Shots sounded behind them as officers chased them. "Shit." Greed swore and Kitten smiled.

"Yay! I'm gunna be saved!!" She sang.

"Watch it." Greed warned as he picked up the pace. They hit the edge of the complex grounds and made their way into the city. Greed leaped over gates and ran into the park to loose the officers that were in pursuit. Kitten looked around and it hit her how creepy everything looked at night when there weren't any people. She shivered as Greed continued to run. She heard the gate locks click as the officers broke into the park after them.

"Come on men! They went this way!" the commanding voice of Roy bellowed as Kitten heard the footsteps of the soldiers. _'Omigosh! Roy is leading the search for me?!'_ Kitten thought to herself, blushing. She thought he didn't care anymore after she told him off the very same night and threw his clothes all over the lawn.

"Oh Great." Greed mumbled and leapt into a tree. He sat in a notch up towards the top and moved Kitten off his shoulder, sitting her in his lap. To make sure she wouldn't try and scream he put his hand over her mouth. "I'm warning you not to make ANY noise." Greed whispered into her ear and Kitten pouted. "I wouldn't want to have to knock you out, ya' know?" He finished and snickered quietly. Kitten wouldn't want to knocked out either, who knows what he would do to her while she was unconscious. She quickly drove those mental images out of her mind. '_Eeeeww!' _she scolded herself for thinking that.

"Move out! They must have escaped." She heard Roy shout from somewhere under the tree. She knew that behind her Greed was smiling at his victory. Greed waited for a few more minutes before finally dropping to a lower branch and looking around for any stray soldiers that might have hung around to patrol the grounds. After deciding that the coast was clear he finally dropped to the ground with Kitten now slung back over his shoulder.

"You know this is REALLY uncomfortable." Kitten remarked and Greed shrugged his other shoulder,

"Well we don't have that long of a way to go." he replied and started walking through the rest of the park. Each bump and step made Kitten wince as his shoulder would jam into her ribs, she could feel the bruise forming. Greed leapt over the fence at the opposite end of the park and started down the sidewalk. "I'll let you walk beside me if you don't try and run." Greed said and Kitten thought about it for a while.

"C'mon, I'll take it back if you don't reply." Greed sneered and Kitten sighed.

"Fine! I'm getting a bruise from your shoulder anyways." she gave in. Greed slipped her down and set her on her feet. She rubbed the spot where his shoulder jammed into her ribs and winced as her fingers hit the bruise. Greed looked around the city and noticed that the few remaining people on the streets were either hookers or couples. He smiled down at Kitten.

"There's a catch isn't there." Kitten groaned and Greed laughed.

"No catch Girlie, we just need to blend into the scene a little." He said coyly and Kitten looked over at a prostitute on the corner of the sidewalk.

"You want me to be a prostitute!!" Kitten screamed and Greed started laughing louder, a few couples looked over at them.

"No baby!" He laughed, "As much as I would enjoy that, we need to blend in, people might suspect things if you keep looking like you want to run away." he said. Greed put his arm around her shoulder and pointed out a couple that was making out on a bench not too far away. Kitten looked disgustedly up at Greed,

"You can't be serious." Kitten croaked out. Greed bent over so he was eye level with her.

"I never kid about this stuff babe, I'm Greed remember?" he chuckled. Kitten squirmed and groaned. There was no way in hell that she wanted to get cozy with Greed; he wasn't even close to being human. "Do it or your going back over my shoulder." Greed warned and Kitten sighed in defeat. She moved closer to Greed and leaned against his shoulder, letting Greed wrap his arm around her waist letting his hand settle on her hip. They started walking down the sidewalk, passing other couples on the way. Kitten smiled and nodded to the other girls while Greed stuck his tongue out at the boys.

"You're going to start a fight." Kitten warned and Greed chuckled,

"Just leave it be Kitty." he said and moved his hand, making Kitten jump when he squeezed her butt.

"WHOA BOY!" she yelped and pulled away, Greed grabbed her hand.

"Oh come on! I was just having some fun!" Greed said and Kitten glared at him.

"You take me against my will to some-somewhere! And now you want to get cozy with me?!?" Kitten roared. "I THINK NOT!" she finished and Greed stared at her with cocked eyebrows. Greed pulled her against him and leaned forward so their faces were an inch apart.

"Listen, I'm the one in control right now. So you are going to obey me!" he seethed. Kitten gulped and averted his gaze by staring at the sidewalk. She hated having to listen to someone like this guy. "So?" Greed said and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Uuggh. Fine." she said in a quiet defeated voice.

"Great!" he purred. Greed loved winning, almost as much as he loved girls. They continued down the sidewalk and passed a few movie theaters with late night showings. Couples stood outside waiting for the movies to start. She felt the ground vibrating as they passed a club where music blasted from stereos. Kitten looked longingly at both places, thinking about how she wished that she wouldn't have wasted her life in the military, but there was nothing she could do to change that now. The music faded as they continued down the sidewalk soon it was just a beat in the distance. Greed turned and guided Kitten across the street to a small pub with the lights on. Music blared from inside and the sign outside swayed to the bass.

"Devil's Nest." Kitten read out loud to herself. Greed flung the front door open, dragging Kitten inside.

------------------

_End Chapter 5! Do you see the love square? I see it! hee hee, I'm such a loser. Anyways, please R&R! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! _


	6. Love Heals

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.) _

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish!_

_EDIT: Okay I think you guys get the point now, unless you just started reading. But okay, I made grammar, spelling, structure changes and also changed scenes so they make more sense and don't seem so weird and out of place and such things._

* * *

Kitten looked around the pub in terror, this was the last place she wanted to be kidnapped and brought to. 'Vibrate' pounded smoothly from the speakers while three girls in French maid outfits danced on the small stage. All around the bar people bounced along to the music and others danced, everyone was drinking. From the lounge area a girl stood and walked over to Greed and Kitten.

"Over here." she stated. Greed smiled and dragged Kitten after him into the lounge.

"Here she is gang!" he announced and pointed to Kitten who looked utterly dismayed. The girl looked her over judgingly. The girl had short platinum blonde hair a purple tattoo that started at her left shoulder and ran all the way up her neck, stopping on her left cheek. Her lips were full and pink. Her ice blue eyes flashed in the strobe lights.

"Great Boss." she stated to Greed, "But one question, why is she barely clothed?" the girl asked and Kitten looked down. She just about spazzed when she remembered that all she had on was her green cami that was ripped and a skirt that was halfway zipped up the side. Greed shrugged,

"Well cause that's the way I found her." he stated and Kitten continued to geek out about her attire. The girl laughed and walked over to Kitten.

"Well, I have some clothes for you to change into if you'd like." she said and Greed pouted.

"What?! Why?!" he whined and the girl shot him a look.

"Look, she may be our prisoner, but that doesn't mean you get to molest her." the girl retorted. She grabbed Kitten's hand and dragged her through the party. The girl stopped at a door in the back of the club area. Behind the old wooden door the girl pushed Kitten up a flight of old stairs and into a larger room above the bar. Several couches were scattered around the room, chairs too. The girl rummaged through a small closet in the corner of the room and pulled out a black top and threw it to Kitten who immediately pulled off her ripped cami and replaced it with the girl's shirt. After zipping her skirt up the rest of the way she smiled at the girl.

"Thanks, um?" She stopped and the girl smiled.

"I'm Martel." She said and Kitten nodded.

"Okay! Thanks Martel. I'm Kitten, but you probably knew that already." Martel laughed and nodded in agreement. Then she pushed open the room door,

"I think our boss would be angry if you weren't at the party." Martel snickered. Kitten groaned and hurried down the stairs. Martel followed behind her and grabbed a pair of discarded black kitten-heels from off the floor and handed them to Kitten. "There you go." She said and brushed past Kitten, walking back toward the lounge. Kitten tugged on the shoes and clattered after Martel. She hated being a prisoner but at least she wasn't being treated like one._ 'Well at least I'm being treated okay. I'm sure getting kidnapped by Envy would have ended worse than this.' _Kitten thought. She walked into the lounge. Greed grabbed her by the skirt hem and pulled her onto the couch next to him. He squished her against him and wrapped his arm around her, letting it rest again on her hip. She grumbled in opposition but gave up knowing he wouldn't let her go. Kitten looked around at some of the people around him and wondered who was in his 'gang'. As if Greed read her mind he pointed over at a few people sitting at the bar.

"Those two are part of the group, Martel too, and some others ones are outside waiting to give the military the slip if they try to come in." Greed explained and Kitten sighed inwardly,_ 'Great there goes my hopes of getting saved._'she thought to herself. Greed laughed. "So forget about being saved tonight!!" he laughed as if he read her mind again.

One of the French maids walked by with a tray holding assorted wines and beers in fancy glasses. She dropped them off a nearby table then started back towards the bar.

"HEY! Over here!" Greed shouted and waved. The waitress walked over and put a hand on her hip,

"Wah daya want?" she said, her voice sounded slightly slurred when she talked.

"I'll have a glass of straight Vodka." He said and nudged Kitten in the ribs,

"Urg, I'll have some uh. " She was at a loss for words, "I guess a margarita." she said, since it was the first thing that rolled off her mind.

"Uh huh." The waitress said and walked off, staggering slightly to the right.

"Oh this sucks." Kitten moaned under her breath. Greed watched while the maids on the stage started to pole dance. Kitten stuck her tongue out in disgust while Greed watched excitedly.

**XXXXX**

Six empty margarita glasses lay discarded on the small table off the side of the couch and the music was pumping louder. It seemed to get louder with every passing hour, but that didn't bother anyone. Greed laid sideways on the couch while Kitten laid on top of him, giggling like a loon. Greed twirled a strand of her hair around one finger as he sipped his Vodka smiling. Kitten wrapped her arms around Greed's chest and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, giggling drunkenly.

"Your hawwt." She cooed. Greed smiled and laughed. He shifted his weight making the couch creak and Kitten giggle. Now he was laying on his back, but he scooted up so the armrest was across his mid-back, propping him up. Kitten crawled into his lap and straddled him, laying her cheek against his chest. Martel walked into the lounge and stopped upon seeing Greed and Kitten. She then looked over at the six margarita glasses and slapped her forehead into her open palm. Greed looked up and Kitten looked up too.

"Martel!" Greed exclaimed and Kitten giggled.

"Ooh HIYA, Marty!" Kitten sang and smiled.

"She won't please you when she has all of her brain cells, so you get her drunk?" Martel said and Greed smiled,

"Lil' ol' me? Oh no, She's the one that liked the drinks! I just provided the money!" he said and chuckled while he kissed Kitten's neck, making her purr. Martel looked at him disgustedly,

"Sicko." she grunted, but made sure he didn't hear her comment. "Well Boss, I was told to warn you that the military is starting to come this way now." Martel whispered so that surrounding partiers couldn't hear, not that they would have cared anyway. Greed sat up and Kitten pouted,

"Martel, take my little Kitty and keep her entertained and out of sight please." he commanded and got up and walked towards the front of the bar. Martel looked at down at Kitten who was sitting on the couch smiling up at her.

"Ello Marty!" Kitten purred. Martel sat down next to Kitten, who poked her arm annoyingly. "Marty! Marty!" she chanted with each poke. Martel looked over at her finally,

"WHAT!?!" Martel asked angrily and Kitten put a finger to her lips to ponder. "Do you hab a boyfweid?" Kitten asked and Martel stared at her.

"What? Uh, no?" Martel replied and Kitten looked at her sadly.

"You should hab a boyfweid." Kitten announced and pouted. "You're weally weally pretttty!" Kitten concluded and hugged Martle tightly. Martel was a little shocked; no one had called her pretty before. Normally girls didn't like her because she didn't look like the rest of them, but here a girl that Greed had taken a liking to was calling her pretty.

"Thanks Kitsumi." Martel replied softly. Kitten released Martel and looked at her disapprovingly.

"No, no, no Marty! Its kwitten! K-WIT-TEN!" Kitten said, sounding out the syllables. Martel laughed at her and patted her on the head.

"You're a funny girl Kitten." Martel and said Kitten beamed at her.

"I wike you." Kitten stated. Martel looked at her,

"Do you have boyfriend?" she asked and Kitten looked sadly back at her.

"I don't hab a boyfweind, not no more, but I lobe someone. He's nwice and kwind! He's gots bwack hairs and pwetty blue eyes, just wike yours!! Hib name is Woy Mustang." she replied and smiled. Martel rubbed her head again.

"I'm sorry Kitten." Martel replied and Kitten smiled at her.

"No! No! Marty no be swad!" Kitten said and jumped up, swaying. She pulled Martel to her feet. Before Kitten could suggest them doing something. She wobbled and fell back onto the couch. Fast asleep. Martel sat back down beside the snoozing Kitten and giggled. She wasn't like anyone they had ever kidnapped before, and she didn't even look like she could be immortal like Greed had said she was. She looked too innocent and cute. Martel wondered how a girl like her could fight, or even shoot a target perfectly. Greed had informed them of her powers, but now looking at her, Martel wondered if Greed just wanted to kidnap her so he could play around with her. Greed came back in and took the sleeping Kitten from Martel. Martel got off the couch as Greed laid back down on it; he placed the sleeping Kitten on top of him. Martel rolled her eyes and walked off, shaking her head sadly. Maybe she did have powers, but the only person that would know would be Greed.

A spy for the military had just snuck into the pub, he dressed in normal clothes, and brought with him another officer, a girl, to look for Kitten. Both officers slipped into the pub unnoticed and walked around, searching for Kitten, but trying to make it seem not so obvious. They veered in and out of the dance floor, checking for any sign of her. They scanned the bar area, but to no avail. Finally they headed over toward the lounge, where the girl looked over and saw Kitten. Both officers stared in shock, the reason: Kitten was laying on Greed sleeping while he stroked her back. Of course to them it looked like Kitten was on the enemy's side. The girl fretted and wondered what they had to do now.

"What are we supposed to do?!?" She whispered harshly to her partner, "Go tell Colonel Mustang that his girlfriend is really evil?!" She added.

"Yea, ya' know what, you go out and tell him that." He said. The girl let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands into the air,

"Okay, okay! You win!" She breathed and then walked huffily out of the club and clomped down the sidewalk. They had been dating, but after their fight a few days before things weren't going very well for them. The other officer sat down in a chair where he still had a clear view of Kitten and Greed, and ordered a Black Russian to calm his nerves. Martel walked over to the two and hoisted Kitten up.

"I think it's time for us to hit the hay Greed, before the military start thinking something's up." she said as she started walking away while Greed grumbled. In reality she wanted to get Kitten away from Greed before he tried something. Martel knew that Kitten was in love with someone else, and that person was obviously not Greed. The other officer got up and wandered out of the bar when he saw another girl take Kitten away. The party started to disperse as other people started to leave as well.

**XXXXX**

The first officer that left, the girl, finally calmed herself and walked into the only open diner where Roy was sitting in a booth with a few other officials. She walked up to the booth, her heels clapping nosily on the titled floor, and slid into the booth.

"So?!" Roy asked leaning forward, clutching the corners of the table.

"Well, I suppose its good news, and bad news all combined in one." The girl said, and Roy gripped the table harder.

"What? Tell me Hatsuki!" Roy seethed and Hatsumi breathed deeply.

"Well, she's in one piece and not hurt or anything like that." Hatsuki started and Roy released the table and leaned back into the booth. "But," Hatsuki started and readied herself for an outburst, "She looked like she was rather cozy with the enemy." Hatsuki said and winced, prepared for a shout and maybe some random violent outburst, but nothing came.

"How so?" Roy asked and then the other officer, the man, walked into the diner.

"Well she was sleeping on him." He stated and Hatsuki turned around to stare at him, mouth agape. She didn't want it to go that way. She hoping to break the news lightly.

**XXXXX**

Kitten lay under a thin blanket sleeping deeply while Martel sat in front of her watching all the boys drool over her.

"I'm staying up and watching her, so don't you even THINK of trying anything!" she roared and all the boys scattered around the room to where they slept. Martel looked down at Kitten and smiled, she looked like a little kid when she was asleep. Finally everyone but Martel had drifted off to sleep, a chorus of snores filled the room. Martel looked down at Kitten, a tear ran down her cheek and she cried silently in her sleep. Martel moved closer as she seen her lips move, shaping unspoken words of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, I love you. I'm so sorry." Kitten moaned softly, Martel sighed sadly and patted her head. "Roy." She choked out and Martel looked out the window at the far end of the room, where the moonlight cascaded into the room, covering everything with its silver glow. Martel slowly got up, careful not to disturb Kitten. She walked softly over to the window and stared outside. She looked down at the sidewalk where she saw someone staring at the empty bar. She looked closer and made out the military uniform. There was a man standing alone in the middle of an empty sidewalk. She looked over him closely; he looked like the person Kitten had described as the one she loved when she was drunk. Martel walked back over to where Kitten lay, bathed in the silver glow of the full moon. Martel looked over at all of her gang members and then back at Kitten. She smiled and picked the girl up. Kitten continued to sleep and she had stopped crying. Martel slipped out the bedroom door and down the narrow staircase. She weaved her way through the lounge and skirted across the dark dance floor to the bar's front door. She peeked out and saw that the man was still there, '_Thank God.' _Martel sighed to herself. As Martel pushed open the door he turned to walk back down the street.

"Wait!" Martel said in a hushed shout, the man turned around to face her. "You are Roy right, Roy Mustang?" Martel asked and he took a few steps forward.

"Yes." He said softly. Martel sighed happily to herself and hoisted Kitten off of her shoulder, holding her in her arms. "I hate to disobey orders from Greed, but she was calling for you while she slept." Martel said softly, shooting glances towards the window to make sure Greed, or anyone else, wasn't awake. "She talked about you, and she seemed so sad." Martel explained. Roy reached out and took Kitten gently into his arms,

"She was? Really?" He asked and Martel nodded.

"And she said she was sorry." Martel added and then turned to walk back into the bar, but stopped. "Oh, and I saw your little spies in the bar, Greed just likes to get girls drunk, nothing happened." She said and then slipped back into the pub. Roy looked down at the girl who was asleep in his arms and smiled. He turned and walked up the lonely sidewalk while Kitten slept soundly in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Kitten murmured and Roy looked down, "I love you." She said again. He stopped walking and looked down at her as she kept repeating those two things over and over again. He looked up at the building that was central command, and took the left at the end of the sidewalk. Roy walked down the sidewalk; houses and apartments lined the opposite side of the street.

Since Roy was a higher up officer, he had the money to buy a large apartment room. He walked up to the dark, almost totally glass, large apartment building. He fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a card, which he ran through the reader on the side of glass doors. The doors clicked, unlocking, and Roy shoved his way through them. His shoes clicked against the cold black tile that lined the entry area of the complex. He strode over to the elevators, trying to keep the clicking to a minimum, and jammed the 'up' arrow. Once inside the elevator, he clicked the button for the 11th floor, which blinked to life and the elevator lurched into motion. Kitten continued to sleep, even as the elevator lurched again as it stopped on the 11th floor. The doors squeaked as they opened and Roy walked out into the dark hallway. The next floor above them was the pent-house suite, the higher up in the complex the nicer and bigger the rooms got. Since Roy was on the 11th floor he didn't have many neighbors, considering the size of the rooms on this floor. He looked at his apartment door and pulled out his keys. The door clicked open easily, and Roy walked inside, closing the door behind him. It locked as it shut behind him with a soft click. He weaved his way through the rooms and into the bedroom, where he laid Kitten gently down on the king-sized bed. He slipped her under the large feather sheets and she curled up into a ball. Roy changed out of his stuffy uniform and into a pair of boxers along with a white muscle shirt. He looked at the open space beside Kitten, but then remembering what she had said on the sidewalk a few days before, he walked out into the living room with a blanket and pillow. He fell asleep alone on the couch.

Kitten awoke the next morning. She quickly sat up, the room was spinning and everything was blurry. She couldn't remember what had happened the might before. Sunlight shinned through the window; Kitten lifted a hand to block the beams from gleaming into her sensitive eyes. She tried to remember what had happened, it took her awhile but finally everything came back to her in one quick flash of memories. She remembered Greed and Envy, Greed kidnapping her, them going to a pub, her drinking, Martel, then she passed out.

"Oh shit..." Kitten cursed aloud. _'Where am I??? Did he rape me or something?? OH GOD!'_ Kitten tried to get up, but as she jumped to the floor her legs gave out and she crashed to the floor. She laid on the floor, breathing in the smells of the baby blue carpeting. Her head was pounding, and it made everything hurt. She groaned and rubbed her temples, then tried to stand again. She grabbed the bed railing for support and pulled the covers off the king-sized bed to wrap around her shoulders. Kitten clutched the covers in one hand and wobbled over towards the dresser by the door. Grabbing the dresser edge with her free hand, she leaned against the wall and pulled the door open with her foot, which she wrapped around the door handle with much skill and effort. Kitten walked out into the small hallway and used the wall as a crutch as she slowly made her way down the hall. She finally emerged in the sun-covered living room. Kitten quickly stumbled across the room and fell against the back of the couch. She leaned over the couch and looked into the peaceful sleeping face of Roy, who was laying on the couch.

"AGHH! HES DEAD!!!!!!!!" Kitten screamed and fell over backwards. Still thinking she was in the pub; she thought that Greed had killed him, or something like that. Kitten's head throbbed even more as she slammed it against the floor. "Ugghh!" she groaned in pain and rubbed her head, trying to make the pain cease.

Roy jumped when he heard Kitten scream. He sat up and pulled himself to his feet. He walked around the couch and looked down at Kitten, who had her eyes closed as she uttered whines as she rubbed her head. "Kitten?" Roy asked slowly as not to scare her. Kitten looked up at him shocked,

"Oh my god! You're alive!!" she said and sat up on her knees. Her vision was still a little blurred from the hangover, it was making her head hurt to try to bring things into focus. Kitten shakily pulled herself to her feet and held onto the couch for support. Roy reached out and held her arm to help steady her; he was amazed when she didn't push him away. Instead, she grabbed onto him and clung to him. He led her over to the wooden kitchen table and sat her down in one of the chairs. She sat and laid her head down against the cool wooden finish. Roy patted her hair and then walked over to the stove to get her a cup of tea. Kitten waited at the table, her mind was still hazy and she wasn't thinking clearly at all. She smiled up at Roy as he set down the steaming mug of green tea. Kitten held it in both of her hands and read the writing on the mug that said: "Drink up sleepyhead" in navy blue. She chuckled to herself and bent over to sip at her tea. She ignored the burning from the hot tea as she drank. Her eyelids felt heavy and the tea made her even sleepier as she continued to drink it. Finally she had finished and slumped lower into the chair, Roy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her gently to her feet.

"Do you want to sit on the couch with me?" He asked, as though he were talking to a small child. Kitten nodded her head, now even weighed down more with thoughts of slumber. Roy guided her through the house as she dragged her bare feet across the carpet. Roy sat himself down on the black leather couch and pulled Kitten next to him. Kitten laid her head in his lap and curled up, even though she hated leather she could care less. She felt safe and warm and that's all that mattered to her. Roy stroked her hair with his free hand and Kitten started to drift off into a deep sleep, her last thoughts were of how nice the sun felt hitting her face.

**XXXXX**

Kitten blinked, now all common sense had returned to her brain and the fog had finally lifted. She picked her head off the couch and looked around, she was alone, but a blanket was wrapped around her. She tried desperately to remember what happened before she drifted off, but all she could remember was the sunlight, and how good it felt. She sat up and rubbed her head, then she felt the sting on her tongue.

"Ouch." She muttered and then the hazy memory of her drinking tea rolled into her head."Oh yea." Kitten said, remembering the burning hot tea. Now she knew she wasn't with Greed anymore, and that was a relief, but she couldn't remember exactly whom she was with. All she could remember was how safe she felt. His touch was so warm and comforting. She smiled at the thought and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she stood. She walked slowly through the room looking around at every little detail. She trudged into the kitchen and looked over at Roy who was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee.

"R-Roy?" Kitten stuttered and Roy looked up at her, he had been reading a novel.

"Kitten? You're awake." he stated and got up from the table, the chair squeaked against the tile as he pushed it back. Kitten watched him as he walked over to her and then hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're okay." he whispered into her ear. For a split-second her mind went blank, then all her emotions rushed forward overtaking her mind and body. She clung to him, dragging both of them to the floor; wrapping her arms around him and letting the blanket fall limply off her shoulders.

"Roy! I-I-I—" Kitten stuttered, she wanted to tell him how she felt but she was so confused. She thought of Ed, kind, caring Ed, and then of Roy himself. She closed her eyes tightly together and tried to clear her head, but it didn't work. She thought about the affair Roy had, or at least, the one she thought he had. "Roy, I love you." Kitten finally said and Roy hugged her tighter.

"Even though you think I had an, affair?" Roy asked, the word 'affair' coming out in and icy tone; Kitten took a deep breath.

"I'm starting to doubt you had one Roy, I just, I don't know." Kitten breathed, this was becoming hard for her. She wasn't used to all of these emotions flowing around her body and mind at once.

"Oh Kitten." Roy said and then released her, holding her at arms length away from him. He studied her closely, then kissed her on the forehead. Kitten smiled weakly, even though she was overflowing with joy she couldn't quite get the corners of her mouth to move in the correct way, was it because she still had an image of Ed in the back of her mind? She tried to shake the thought. Roy noticed the inside pain that was tearing away at her while Kitten still tried to smile. She wanted to make him happy, she wanted herself to be happy. Nothing was working out the way she wanted it too, she felt her breath begin to quicken into harsh breaths, making her shoulders twitch. Roy squeezed her tighter, her face now buried in his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm here now." he said softly into her ear. Kitten weakly dragged her shaking hands from the floor and wrapped them around Roy, her fingers digging into the soft fabric of his shirt. He rubbed her back gently, as her breathing began to slowly returned to normal. She let out a long breath, thankful that she had somehow stopped herself from going on a crying rampage. Kitten was becoming sick of all her tears, she was better then that. She was, after all, a living, breathing alchemy enhanced weapon after all. Wasn't she? Inside she was starting to feel more and more human again. Almost like the effects of this 'human weapon' were only temporary. Kitten felt her stomach flip; she knew that it wasn't temporary, even if she felt almost completely human at this exact moment. A day would come when she would come to the complete realization that she was a weapon, enhanced with alchemy and specially trained to kill. She felt like a sin that was even worse than the homunculus, but just as quickly as these thoughts rose up from her mind, she quickly crammed them back down and settled her raging emotions.

"Thank you so much Roy." Kitten said softly and kissed him on the cheek. She released him and stared into his eyes, "I think I need to take a walk, to clear my mind a little." Kitten breathed out slowly and rubbed the back of her head and neck, massaging the stiff joints and muscles.

"What?!" Roy asked almost shocked, "You just woke up after being captured by that homunculus bastard and now you already want to go outside and run around?!?!" Kitten blinked a few times, a look of amusement flashed across her features and she smiled.

"Geez Roy, you're acting like a mother!" Kitten said and began to laugh. Roy watched her as she continued to laugh, tears coming to her eyes. The sunlight coming in through the windows caught her tears and they shimmered as she kept laughing. Roy joined in, laughing with her. It felt so good to laugh again, after all that had happened. Kitten wiped away the tears after she stopped laughing; her breathing returned to normal as a few lone giggles escaped her throat. She didn't think something so lame as Roy acting like her mother could set off such laughter, but she didn't care because now she felt much better.

"Well about that walk, I'm going!" Kitten stated and huffed, making a pouty face. Roy rolled his eyes, but was smiling all the same.

"Fine! Fine! You win!" he gave up and even raised his hands into the air and made an 'X' with them to show his surrender. Kitten gleamed and jumped to her feet, rocking backwards on her heels before turning around.

"Great! I'm glad you see things my way!" she chided and turned her head to look back at him. Kitten smiled and stuck her tongue out. Kitten walked through the large apartment room, wandering down the hall she entered Roy's bedroom.

"Hmmm, where's the bathroom?" Kitten asked herself and scratched her chin. She walked through the bedroom and pushed on the door located on the far right side next to the bed. It opened easily and silently; Kitten reached her hand in and flipped the light switch on. Immediately the florescent lights bathed the bathroom in light. "Ah found you!!" Kitten exclaimed and pranced inside. She splashed cold water onto her face and scrubbed her cheeks with a soft blue washcloth. She purred under her breath as she grabbed a dry towel and buried her face into it. She then ran her fingers through her hair and examined herself in the large mirror. She slapped her cheeks to bring some color into them and then smiled. She then looked at her clothes; she was still wearing the tank that Martel had given her, and the skirt she had been wearing at the pub as well. _'Ugh! I need to change!!'_ Kitten thought to herself as she pulled off the tank and the slipped the skirt off. She looked down at the floor where the black shirt was laying. _'How did I get out of there? Did Roy come in and get me? No, Greed would have killed him for sure. Was it Martel?' _Kitten wondered to herself. _'I'll have to thank her, if I ever see her again.' _Kitten added in her thoughts. She hadn't expected to wake up somewhere else; she thought that would wake up still in Greed's clutches. She didn't even know what he wanted with her, she wondered slightly what it could have been. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Kitten walked out into the bedroom and proceeded to raid Roy's closet. She tossed the tank and the skirt on the bed as she pulled open the wooden closet doors. She rummaged through all the fancy shirts and suits. Finally she pulled out a plain white button up shirt.

"I guess this will have to do." Kitten sighed to herself. She doubted that she would find any pants to wear so she pulled her skirt back on and buttoned up the shirt. Kitten pushed the sleeves up to her elbows and smoothed out her skirt. She felt pretty odd looking, but she shrugged and turned the bathroom light off. Roy was sitting on the couch when Kitten walked down the hallway and back into the living room.

"Okay. I'm ready to go." Kitten stated, "But first we are stopping at the dorms so I can change into proper clothing." Kitten explained and Roy nodded.

"Let's go then." he said and got up off the couch.

**XXXXX**

Greed growled as the morning sun blasted through the grimy window. Martel was already up and sitting in the back of the room, she was dreading up would happen after Greed noticed that Kitten was gone. In fact she almost knew that she might be killed. After Kitten had left with Roy, Martel had mentally slapped herself multiple times for betraying the man who had saved her from her dreadful life in Laboratory 5. Martel hugged herself, closing her eyes, and cringed as she heard the others waking up. _'Oh please God, someone, have mercy on me. I'm sorry Greed.'_ Martel told herself, trying to calm her soothing nerves, but she knew nothing would calm her down now. Greed was the first to rise; the others squirmed around under the blankets, trying to ignore the bright sunlight. Martel opened her eyes and stared at the floor in front of her, she could see Greed's shadow as he rose to his feet. He looked at the empty place on the floor and the discarded blanket that was once covering Kitten. He snorted and then his hands closed into tight fists.

"Martel. Greed let out a low hiss; the other members of his group now rose, wondering what had happened.

"Y-yes?" Martel replied softly, she hated the feeling of fear and now it was coursing through her veins, making her heart beat speed up.

"Where is Kitty?" Greed growled, his voice level was rising with anger. The other boys behind him looked around, just now noticing that Kitten was really gone. Some of the boys shot pity looks to Martel, while other looks mad, thinking Greed might also take out his anger on them as well.

"S-She is gone Boss." Martel answered, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

"And how did she leave?"

"She, I.—" Martel stopped, she didn't know what to say. She thought about lying and about telling the truth, either way she figured that she would die. "She left, and I helped her." Martel finally answered and there was a collective gasp from around the room. Greed looked down at her with pure anger glaring in his eyes. A vein throbbed on his forehead, a further show of his anger.

"You-You worthless bitch!" Greed cursed and lunged forward, grabbing the front of Martel's shirt and lifting her off the ground. He stared into her eyes, while she adverted her gaze; she felt a shiver run up her spine. "You _helped_ her escape? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MARTEL! YOU BITCH!" Greed roared in her face, spitting in the process. Martel twitched her heartbeat raising even faster.

"I-I—" Martel started but Greed didn't want to hear it. He threw her forcefully against the back wall. Martel let out a yelp of pain as she hit the wall and slid to the floor.

"Martel, Martel." Greed said shaking his head, "You could have been a good girl and did what I said. You could have kept her here, but you went and betrayed me." he continued and the others were silent behind him, watching as the scene unfolded, no one dared to step in to help her. "You know what will happen now?" he asked her as he walked up to where she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Yes." she stated and closed her eyes, waiting for her death. A piercing scream sounded, making the birds outside fly away from the window. The members of Greed's group had turned their heads away; some clenched their teeth. Martel was breathing deeply and hacking up blood. Greed pulled his hand out of her skin, where he had pierced 5 gaping holes through her arm.

"If you ever disobey me again, you will die." Greed growled and spit on her as he turned to face the others. "That goes for all of you." he said loudly and everyone gulped, rushing to get dressed and ready for whatever Greed had in store for the day.

"It's not over yet, my dear Kitty." Greed said to himself as he started to chuckle.

**XXXXX**

Kitten and Roy walked through the front doors of Central command center, the girl at front desk smiled and waved. Kitten returned the wave and the smile; Roy just kept walking. They started up the stairs toward the dorm rooms when someone quickly turned a corner and came running at full speed down the stairs. Before Kitten could do anything about it the person barreled into her and they both went tumbling down the stairs. Finally the two stopped at the platform between the two levels of stairs. Kitten groaned and rubbed her head, where a lump was quickly beginning to grow. The person was sprawled on top of Kitten, also groaning.

"S-Sakura!!" Kitten exclaimed and Sakura picked her head up, off Kitten's chest and looked at her, shocked.

"OH MY!!!" she screeched, making Kitten's ears ring painfully.

"Kitten! Are you—all—right?" Roy walked down the stairs and stopped. Sakura was on top of Kitten and both girls' skirts had flown up and were settled around their waists, showing off their panties. In addition to that Sakura was nearly straddling Kitten and papers were fluttering down to the stairs all around them. Then Sakura had also ripped Kitten's shirt open, since it was a button up, so her bra was also showing. Neither of them seemed to notice.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kitten!" Sakura said, blushing with embarrassment. Kitten smiled up at her, she could still hear a low ringing in her ears from Sakura's scream.

"It's alright Sakura! You don't have to fret over it, I'm totally fine." Kitten smiled and Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I'm glad!"

"Hey! What happened? I thought I heard a crash!" someone's voice sounded in the stairwell and the sound of footsteps followed. Soon there were a number of officers behind Roy staring wide-eyed at the two girls on top of each other. Then more officers came into the stair, and looked up the stairs at the two girls. This gave them a clear view up Sakura's shirt, while the ones above them could clearly see their panties and Kitten's bra. Either way it was a lose-lose situation for both of them.

"What is all this fuss about?" came the sound of Ed's voice as he shoved a few people out of the way and looked down at them. "WHAAATTT!???!??" he nearly screamed and Kitten and Sakura both blushed a deep shade of red. Al came down behind him and turned bright red when he looked at the two girls.

"Oh!! Oh, oh, oh dear!" he exclaimed and quickly turned the other way. Sakura looked down at Kitten and noticed her shirt was ripped open.

"AHH! YOUR SHIRT!" Sakura screamed and Kitten looked down and grabbed at her shirt. Sakura then hurriedly threw herself off of Kitten, and pulled her skirt back down to its normal location. Kitten sat up and fixed hers as well, then glared at all the surrounding drooling men.

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU DROOLING PERVS!!!" Kitten screamed as Sakura, still blushing, gathered up her papers. All the men quickly scattered except for Ed. Al had run off when Kitten screamed at everyone and Roy left to go to her dorm to get her clothes for their walk. Sakura finally gathered all her papers and quickly got to her feet.

"I-I'm so sorry Kitten!" Sakura gasped, "I hope you weren't too embarrassed or anything!" she added and Kitten smiled; also getting to her feet.

"Oh it's fine Sakura! Just get back to work." she said and patted her friend's shoulder. Sakura nodded and dashed past Kitten down the stairs and down the hallway, towards Archer's office. She hoped she wasn't going to be late, he hated it when she took a long time getting her work done. Kitten let out a sigh and rubbed the lump that was throbbing on the back of her head again. Ed walked down the few remaining stairs until he was level with Kitten.

"Kitten?" he asked, the image of her and Sakura flashed through his mind and he felt himself blush. "I haven't uh, seen you in a while. Where have you been?" he asked and Kitten stopped smiling, she didn't really want to tell him what had happened with her and Greed.

"Don't you know??" Kitten asked, she thought that someone would have told him. Ed looked confused now,

"What?! Did something happen?!?!" he asked, concern in his voice. Kitten gulped, _'This really was a bad idea, and I shouldn't have even hinted that something happened. Shit what do I say now?'_ Kitten shook her head, and decided to tell him the truth. "Well you see, Envy and Greed both showed up at my room and tried to kidnap me. Greed ended up winning and took me back to his little hide-out and got me drunk. I ended up passing out, then when I woke up again I was in Roy's apartment room." Kitten explained and Ed's mouth was hanging open. _'Okay. Maybe that really was a bad idea.'_ Kitten thought and mentally punched herself.

"He got you drunk??" Ed seethed and Kitten took a step back.

"Uh yeah?" she answered, uncertain of what was going to happen next. "And you woke up in _Roy's _apartment?!?" Ed said, his voice raising.

"Uh yes." Kitten answered again. Ed suddenly grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes,

"Are you all right??" he asked, she could hear the anger and jealousy in his voice. She gave him a weak smile,

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine, I swear!" she said trying to calm him down.

"He didn't even tell me!!" Ed growled under his breath, his hands still gripped Kitten's shoulders.

"Ed, it's okay, really!" she answered him and placed her hand on his.

"No it isn't." Ed answered a shiver ran through his body, "What if something worse had happened to you?" he said, hanging his head. Kitten swallowed and gripped his hand tighter.

"But nothing worse happened! You don't have to worry about it now." Kitten calmly replied. "The past is the past." she said and Ed stiffened. Kitten dropped her hand from his. Ed removed his hands from her shoulders and let them hang at his side. "Ed?" Kitten asked softly.

"I want to be able to protect you." Ed said quietly and Kitten pulled her hand to her chest,

"Ed-" she started.

"No! Listen to me Kitten. I couldn't do anything to protect you, and I told you that I would protect you. I let you down. I don't want to lose anyone important to me again." he said his voice wavering. Kitten smiled at him even though he was still looking down at the concrete floor.

"Thank you, Ed." Kitten said gently and then Roy came down the stairs, holding a set of clothes.

"Kitten! Oh, it's _you _Full Metal." Roy said with a smirk on his face. Kitten rolled her eyes, knowing an argument was about to start. She brushed past Ed and grabbed her clothes from Roy before walking past him as well.

"I'll be back shortly. Don't kill each other please." Kitten said as she walked up the rest of the stairs and left them alone in the stair well.

"Why didn't you tell me you bastard!" Ed roared at Roy and Roy shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think you needed to know Full Metal."

"Like hell you didn't want me to know! You just wanted to be the only hero!"

"Oh so childish, making me seem like the bad guy!"

"Argh! Stop it with that smart-ass tone you bastard!" Ed growled and stomped up the stairs to where Roy was standing, a cocky smile on his lips. Ed raised his fist in a movement that was meant to punch Roy,

"Hey hey! Kitten doesn't want us to kill each other, remember?" Roy said and laughed. Ed dropped his fist, clenching his teeth together.

"I wasn't planning on killing you, just bashing your head against the wall a few times." Ed said while grinding his teeth together. Roy shrugged him off like he was just an annoying three year old.

"Again with the childish insults Edward." he said still in a cocky tone.

"Colonel Mustang!" the way too happy voice of Major Armstrong shouted from the hallway. "We have a important meeting with the Fuhrer now!!" he sang and Roy shot and death glare at Ed, who returned it, before he headed after Armstrong.

"This is horrible time for a meeting." Roy glowered and Armstrong let out a burst of laughter, making Roy sigh. Ed sat down on a stair and waited for Kitten to come back.

Finally she bounded through the stairwell entrance and looked down at Ed.

"Ed? Where's Roy?" she asked curiously a bit of sadness edged her voice. She wondered where Roy had gone. Ed glared at the ground, angry that she sounded depressed that Mustang wasn't there.

"He's off at some important meeting." Ed answered sternly and Kitten pouted.

"Oh." she said, but quickly covered up her sadness. "Then why don't you take a walk with me Ed? Since it will probably be a long time before Roy gets out of his meeting." Kitten asked and walked down a couple of stairs. Ed quickly stood up and smiled at her.

"Sure!!" he said excitedly and Kitten smiled back.

"Great! But, what about Al?" she asked and looked around, normally he was always around Ed.

"I think he's in our room, I don't think he'll mind." Ed answered, even though he knew Al hated it when Ed left him alone and didn't tell him where he was going.

"Well okay then! Lets head out!" Kitten smiled and they headed down the stairs. As they passed the meeting room and Roy watched them until he had nearly turned his chair around.

"Ahem, Colonel Mustang?" Fuhrer Bradley coughed and Roy turned back around.

"Sorry." he apologized, mentally cursing at Ed.

_End of Chapter 6! Please R&R! I'm running out of things to say down here! Oh no!_


	7. The Hospital

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.) I also don't own any of the music lyrics I put in my fics! They belong to their respected owners!!_

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish!_

_EDIT: Yada, yada, yada. I think you understand now. I'm sorry though, all the edits made the sections longer looking in a way. Sorry about that! But it does make the reading easier in my mind, and easier to keep track of!_

* * *

Kitten and Ed walked along the sidewalk, the sun was warming Kitten's shoulders and she could feel a tan appearing.

"Ahhh! This is such a beautiful day!!" Kitten exclaimed punching her fists into the air.

"Yeah! Hey lets go into the park!" Ed suggested and Kitten nodded in agreement. They turned and walked through the front gates of the park. As they walked down the winding sidewalk Kitten took deep breaths, the scent of flowers was fresh in the air.

"Ahhh! So sweet!" she cooed and fluttered her eyelashes. Ed smiled at her. He grabbed one of the small purple flowers from the grass next to the sidewalk and handed it to Kitten. "Oh Ed! That's so sweet!!" she giggled and smiled widely at him. He blushed and ran a hand through his hair,

"Oh it was nothing really." he said looked away to hide his blush. Kitten giggled again and stuck the flower behind her ear.

"It's so pretty!" she squealed and spun in a circle. Kitten spotted an ice cream stand and pointed, licking her lips. "Ice cream! You want some Ed?" she asked, but before he could answer she was already sprinting towards the stall.

"Hey! Wait for me!!" He said laughing as he ran after her. They bought two chocolate cones and continued walking. Ed wiped a bit of ice cream off Kitten's nose and ate it. Making both of them laugh, then Kitten wiped some on Ed's cheek and jumped playfully out of his reach as he went to wipe some on her.

After feeding the remains of their sugar cones to the birds and ducks near the pond they got up off the grass and kept walking.

"That was so much fun!" Kitten smiled, they hadn't been outside for over an hour but it seemed like a lot of time had passed. Kitten linked arms with Ed and smiled at him. "C'mon lets sit down and have a break." She suggested. Ed and Kitten finally flopped onto one of the many wooden benches; this one was near the playground. The sound of children laughing filled the air, while mothers shouted at their children to be careful from nearby benches. A little boy walked up to wear Kitten and Ed were sitting and pulled on Kitten's skirt. Kitten looked down and the child who sniffed and rubbed his nose, which was leaking snot.

"Oh dear! What's wrong little boy??" Kitten asked, concerned. Ed looked over at the little boy.

"I-I can't find my mommy!" the little kid sniffed and Kitten patted his head.

"Don't worry I'll help you find your mommy."

"Really?" The little boy said and then looked up at Kitten, a look of pure evil in his eyes. Kitten quickly pulled her hand off his head as the boy morphed into Envy.

"ENVY!" Ed shouted and jumped to his feet prepared to fight. Envy smiled at Ed, then turned his gaze to where Kitten was sitting, looking bewildered.

"I see you got outta Greed's clutches! Well then toots you'll be falling into ours." Envy said laughing and Lust, standing unnoticed behind Kitten and Ed, extended her needle sharp fingers through the bench. Kitten screamed as she dove off the bench into the grass, people were screaming and panicking. Ed morphed his auto mail arm into a blade and lunged at Envy. The metal blade sunk into Envy's stomach, and blood began to gurgle from his mouth, spilling down his chin and onto his shirt and Ed's arm. Envy's head dropped, then he snapped it up again and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Oh, that hurt pipsqueak." Envy chided and Ed pulled the blade from his stomach, which quickly healed.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed war-cried as he attacked Envy again, this time Envy made sure to dodge each attack.

"ED!" Kitten cried and started to get to her feet, but Lust moved so she was standing in front of her.

"Sorry, but you won't be helping him." Lust sneered, smiling evilly down at Kitten.

"Fuck you bitch." Kitten growled and rolled backwards as Lust angrily extended one of her fingers into the ground where Kitten was once sitting. "Oops! Guess you missed me!" Kitten teased and jumped to her feet, watching Lust carefully. It had been a long time since she had really wanted to fight someone, she could feel her heart pumping faster. This wasn't fear; it was excitement. "C'mon you hag. Bring it!" Kitten said sticking out her tongue and tapping her butt. Lust's eyes flashed with hatred and she ran forward, all five of her fingers extending out with lightning fast speed. All of them were aimed at Kitten. Kitten dove to the left and sprinted in a zigzag pattern. She could feel pieces of dirt hitting her back from each time Lust's blade like fingers pierced the ground. Kitten reached for her gun, which was normally slung around her waist.

"Shit!" Kitten cursed aloud, remembering that she didn't bring it because they were just going to the park; she hadn't thought something like this would occur. Kitten felt a sharp pain as one of Lust's finger shot past her, catching the skin on the side of her leg. The skin tore open and blood began to trickle. Kitten tripped and fell to the ground, clenching a clump of grass and dirt in her hand, her other hand reached for the wound on her leg. It wasn't deep, but it still stung and was bleeding. "Shit, shit, shit." Kitten cursed multiple times in her head. She didn't want to have to go as far as to dwell into the powers the alchemists in the labs gave her. Seeing as the situation was worsening, she figured she might have too. That was her worry; she didn't want to have to explain what she really was to Ed or Roy.

Ed had repeatedly stabbed Envy in the stomach, leg, arm, and even in the neck, but it hadn't done any damage. Envy had struck back, kicking Ed in the jaw and punching him in the nose and stomach. Ed could feel the dried blood that was hardening on his chin, and the fresh new stream that was trailing from his nose where Envy had punched him. Ed changed the blade on his arm, making it slightly larger. Envy smirked,

"It won't help you shorty." he said bitterly, and moved quicker then Ed, kneeing him in the stomach. Ed dropped to his knees, spitting blood out of his mouth and clutching his stomach.

"Y-you're gunna pay for that shorty comment." He said thinly. Ed looked down and sprang from the ground, his right arm swinging; blade ready to hit Envy in the side. Envy moved quicker, and once again dodged Ed's attack. Ed spun on his heels and brought back his arm, he lunged in forward but stopped, inches from Envy's face. Envy had smartly morphed into Kitten, now looking just like her, he stared into Ed's shocked eyes. The blade hovered in front of Envy's face, then dropped back to Ed's side. Even if he knew it wasn't Kitten, something inside him refused to let him stab Envy in the face. Envy took this opportunity to punch Ed in the cheek, then delivered an upper-cut to his chin. Ed toppled over backwards, gagging on the blood that left a metal taste in his mouth. Ed looked over to where Kitten was sitting on the ground in front of Lust; he could see the blood dripping from her leg.

"No! I told her I'd protect her." Ed whispered to himself. Envy began to laugh, still looking exactly like Kitten.

"You? Protect her?! You don't stand a chance against us!" Envy laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Ed turned his gaze back to Envy and glared at him, pure rage in his eyes. But before he could lunge to attack Envy, Kitten's scream pierced through the air.

**XXXXX**

In front of Kitten stood Roy, two of Lust's fingers had pierced through his side. Kitten could see the blood, Roy's blood, dripping off them. The scream tore through her throat as Lust pulled her fingers from Roy's side, making him stagger backwards.

"NO! ROY!!" Kitten screamed, quickly scrambling to her feet.

"KITTEN BEHIND YOU!" Ed yelled, just before Envy dived at him, still looking like Kitten. "You Bastard!" Ed winced as Envy's fist made connection with his ribs. Ed dug the blade deeply into Envy's chest, making him flinch and loose the form of Kitten. Returning to his normal form he took a few steps back, and readied himself for another attack.

Kitten spun around, kicking Gluttony in the face. Unfazed he grabbed her by the ankle.

"W-what?!" She stammered; shocked that her kick didn't do anything.

"Mmmmm! Lust, can I eat her?" Gluttony asked, almost begged, licking his lips. That's when Kitten noticed the tattoo on his tongue, the Ouroboros.

"You're another Homunculus!" Kitten breathed, trying to wrench her foot from Gluttony's grasp, but to no effect. _'Ed told me about another one, this must be the one that can eat through anything! Oh god! I DON'T WANT TO GET EATEN!!' _Kitten screamed in her mind.

"No Gluttony, we need her." Lust sighed and brushed a few loose hairs from her eyes. Roy coughed, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"K-Kitten get out of here." He said in a raspy tone. Kitten tensed and felt a shiver run through her body. She pulled a hand tight against her chest; she wasn't ready to run away.

"He's right! You need to get out of here!" Ed shouted as he dodged another of Envy's kicks. He was bleeding from multiple scratches; Kitten winced.

"I-I can't do that!" She cried and dropped backwards, grabbing clumps of grass to steady herself as she swung her free leg into Gluttony's face again. This time he dropped her other leg. She landed on her back and quickly pulled herself to her feet, wincing at the new blood that began to trickle from the cut on her leg. Roy snapped his fingers, a blast of fire erupted around Lust. She fell to the ground, a charred crisp.

"Lust?" Gluttony asked, sounded sad and worried. Roy fell to his knees, one hand wrapped around the wounds, which continued to bleed severely.

"Roy!" Kitten cried, remembering what had happened. She dropped beside him, the stench of his blood filled her nostrils and she felt her stomach flip. Lust rose to her feet, looking completely unharmed.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do to a lady, Mr. Mustang." Lust said, stretching out her fingers again, stabbing him in the shoulder and ripping the transmutation glove off his hand.

"Why you bitch!!" Kitten screamed and leaped at her, Lust easily blocked her, stabbing her in the arm and sending her flying. She hit the ground hard on her right shoulder and rolled across the grass. Finally stopping in a heap, breathing heavily. Tremendous pain shot through her arm, she could feel the blood pumping out if it.

"Kitten!" She heard Ed shout, before the weight of his body slammed into her, sending the two of them rolling across the grass. Envy's fist was buried into the ground where Kitten had once been. Ed breathed out a sigh or relief and Kitten winced as the pain shot through her arm again, compared to the wound in her arm, her leg felt like a paper cut, although it had already nearly healed. She bit her lip and held back the powers inside of her.

"Ed, I'm sorry! I'm such a burden." Kitten apologized, blinking back tears. '_I shouldn't be crying! We are in the middle of the battle here!!'_ Kitten shook it off and sat up, holding her wounded arm. Now Lust, Envy, and Gluttony were barreling at Ed and Kitten.

"Damn!" Ed swore, pulling Kitten to her feet. "We have to run!!" He ordered and Kitten froze.

"W-we can't! She started, but before she could argue with Ed, he began running, pulling Kitten along. "ED! Please! I-I-I can't!" She cried; she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Ed ignored her pleas and kept moving. Kitten could hear footsteps behind them.

"Ed! Bu-but it-it-it's Roy!" Kitten cried out, "H-He'll die!!" the last word she uttered rang inside her mind. Sending more chills down her spine. '_He can't die, he just can't_. _It's all my fault if he dies from this! And I can't even help because if I do, no, I can't think about that now. That's behind me now._' Kitten shook her head, trying to get that thought off her mind.

"I don't care about him. All that matters to me is protecting you." Ed said sternly, not looking back at her. Kitten bit her lip. She turned and pulled her arm violently from Ed's grasp.

"KITTEN!" He shouted and skidded to a stop. Kitten turned to faced Lust head on again. She was going to protect Ed and Roy; she was created for this. She wasn't about to let herself down. She leaped off the ground and twisted in the air, landing behind Lust. She delivered a kick to Lust's back, sending the homunculus flying into tree. She wasn't planning to give Lust any time to recover. Kitten launched herself at Lust again, punching her in the back of the skull. Kitten could hear the cracks as Lust's skull broke against the bark of the tree. Blood began to pour out of the wound, dripping down the trunk and onto the grass. Kitten prepared to make another blow but Lust spun, licking the blood off her face. Kitten gasped, and before she could recover herself, Lust stabbed her in the arm, sending her flying off the ground. Kitten grabbed Lust's extended finger and snapped it off. Lust screamed and Kitten fell back to the earth, rolling across the grass. When she stopped she pulled the rest of Lust's finger out of her arm. Kitten winced from the pain and turned back to where Lust was. Lust was getting back to her feet and Envy and Gluttony were beside her. Kitten stood and prepared herself again.

Suddenly the hot heat of fire blasted the three homunculi, torching them to ashes. Kitten and Ed turned, Roy stood behind the piles of ashes, panting with difficulty and clutching his side. Kitten gasped, seeing the burn marks from where Roy had burned his own wounds shut. His jacket was flapping open in wind, and his undershirt was gone, she could see that he still hadn't closed his shoulder wound.

"Holy shit." Ed swore under his breath as he saw the burn wound on Roy's side. As the homunculi began to rise again he re-ignited them, turning them quickly into ashes again. He stumbled around their charred bodies over to where Ed and Kitten were standing, still shocked.

"Roy I-I though you wer—" He cut her off quickly.

"We need to run before they get up again." He panted; his voice was hoarse and raspy. Kitten nodded fervently.

"O-okay." She said and slung one of his arms over her shoulder; Ed did the same. This was his first show of friendship towards Roy that Kitten had seen. "Oh my god Roy, why did you do that?" Kitten asked him in a voice so soft only she could hear it. They scurried from the park as quickly as possible, dragging a nearly unconscious Roy with them. Ed was breathing deeply too, it seemed like his wounds were beginning to work against him.

"Just a little farther Ed." Kitten said, even though he didn't mention he was in pain. Kitten could see the government's hospital; the building was becoming closer with every step. The traffic was slow, which made it easier to cross the road. The homunculi weren't following them, which calmed Kitten's nerves a tiny bit. She was still worried about Roy, who was now totally unconscious, and his breathing had slowed. Kitten bashed through the emergency doors, the nurse angrily got to her feet prepared to scold whoever entered but abruptly stopped.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE GET A STRECHER!!!" the nurse screamed when she got a good look at the three of them. Her shoulder and other wounds were still bleeding; she was trying with all her might to stop the healing process from advancing any further. Ed was still bleeding from the many wounds, and bruises covered his face. Roy was still the worse off, the burned closed wounds in his side and the still open shoulder wound.

Lust, Gluttony, and Envy pulled themselves up from the charred sidewalk and looked around. The group had fled. A vein throbbed in Envy's forehead.

"We let her slip away! Again!" Envy roared and Lust sighed, brushing her hair out her left eye again.

"There is always another one to go after Envy." Lust sighed, but she would have liked to capture Kitten. Kitten was the only perfect one anyways.

"Or we could always try again." Envy growled; he hated loosing. They walked from the park, looking up the road they saw Kitten and Ed bashing through the hospital doors with Roy.

"It's no use following them in there." Lust said placing her hands on her hips. "We will have to wait for another opportune time to attack again." The three sins slipped into an alleyway, surrendering for the moment.

"Awww, I wanted to eat them." Gluttony said sadly, sucking on his pointer finger, before they disappeared deeper into the shadows of the alley.

**XXXXX**

Kitten was slumped in the waiting room chair. She had bandages on her arm and head. A few small band-aides covered small cuts from when she had slammed into the ground after Lust's attack. Now that the wounds were covered it didn't matter. Ed and Roy had been rushed into rooms, where their wounds were being treated. Roy had gone into the critical ward; Kitten bit her lip again. The nurse came around the counter and sat down next to Kitten. It had been hours since they had entered the hospital. The sun had just set and still Kitten wasn't allowed to go back and see Ed or Roy.

"Don't worry Hun." the nurse said, chewing her gum noisily. Kitten leaned back in the hard blue plastic chairs.

"I wish I could stop myself from worrying." She said under her breath. The nurse pushed her chair away from her paper filled desk and walked out into the waiting room. She laid a hand on Kitten's uninjured shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Really. Those two are strong, they won't die." She said and smiled at Kitten. Kitten looked at the nurse and tried to manage a smile. "The look of determination in that blonde boy's eyes, when he came through the front doors with you. He didn't look like the type of person to give up." The nurse said and Kitten tried to smile again, she felt her lips twitch into a slight smile. "Don't worry. Normally I would send people home now, but you can stay as long as you want." She explained and gave Kitten's uninjured shoulder another squeeze before she got up. The nurse walked back towards her desk where the paperwork from the day awaited her.

The thought hadn't hit Kitten until she noticed the nurse's spotless clothes. Her own were covered in blood, Roy's blood, Ed's blood, her blood. She shook, shivers shooting down her spine. Memories of her hands soaked in her parent's blood seared through her mind like a bullet. She squeezed her arms and closed her eyes tightly.

"Miss?" A man's voice pulled Kitten out of the sea of memories she was drowning in.

"Uh, What?" Kitten asked, rubbing her temples.

"Just to let you know, they are both fine. Mr. Mustang should be moved out of critical in the morning." The doctor explained and Kitten felt her body relax are relief surged through her. Kitten nodded and smiled weakly, she was still a little worried.

"I'm guessing visiting hours ended?" She asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, they have. I'm sorry." He apologized and left back down the corridor. Kitten let out a low sigh after he had gone. The nurse had disappeared from behind the counter. Kitten was all alone sitting the dimly lit hospital waiting room.

"Oh this sucks major ass." Kitten hissed to herself and laid down, stretching herself over 4 seats and using one of the hard metal armrests as a pillow. Silence settled into the room, the whole room seemed tense, even though she was alone. The silence was starting to bother Kitten,

"AAAARRGGHHHH!!!" She randomly shouted, but the sound died soon after she finished her war-cry. She went back to rubbing her temples, trying to settle her nerves. She was still sifting through the memories of her childhood.

_A much younger Kitten, at the tender age of 10 came bounding through the front door. She had been playing in the park that wasn't far from their small flat. _

_"Mommy?" Kitten asked the house, she heard what sounded like an explosion and the floor below her shook. Kitten's eyes widened in fear and she dashed up the narrow staircase to the second floor._ _She bounded down the hallway, a large family portrait had smashed to the floor, and glass covered the stained tan carpeting. _

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" Kitten screamed as she flung open her parents bedroom door. She eyes grew wider, and her mouth opened. A look of pure terror spread across her features as her body began to shake uncontrollably. "M-mommy...." Kitten cried. "D..d..daddy."_ _Kitten could barely get the words out. She saw her parents, their bodies no more then heaps of blood, bone, and blackened skin, which was nearly unrecognizable. This had to be the work of an alchemist. She had heard the stories on the news, the stories about a stray alchemist. The one named Kimblee, or the Crimson Alchemist. He had strayed from the military, disobeying direct orders and killing anyone or anything that moved._ _He was a cold-blooded killer, and he had killed a few people already, she had hoped maybe they caught him. She heard a scream of terror and froze. Kitten started forward with short shaking steps, her arms out stretched. She dropped to the blood covered carpet only a foot away from her mother's body. The blood covered her knees; her hands trembled. Blood soon seeped into the thin material of her sundress. Kitten looked down at her bloodied hands and cried harder. Her body stopped shaking, and she had lost all will to move. The floor shook again and the sound a small explosion sounded, echoing in her ears. If hell had a sound, it must have sounded like this. _

_She turned, her face still etched with terror. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she might pass out. The world was spinning as she stopped her turn, and was staring down the hall. The door to her brother's room was open. She began shaking as she saw the blood splattered into the hall from the open door. She stood there, rooted to that spot, dead parents behind her and dead brother in front of her._ _She saw him leave the room, not looking in her direction. He walked down the hall, leaving bloody footsteps on the floor. Kitten's heart began to race faster, she felt herself begin to loose balance. The hallway was tilting and he was walking towards her room._ _He creaked the door open and looked inside. Kitten began shaking, tears spilling silently down her small cheeks. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to die, she couldn't die, she shouldn't die. The man, The Crimson Alchemist, began to turn. Finally he turned and stared right into Kitten's eyes. _

_Murderous eyes looked into terror-filled eyes. In that moment Kitten screamed, she felt her legs jolt and she ran towards the stairs. Bolting down them and throwing the door open with such force that the doorknob smashed through the siding of the house. She took off down the sidewalk, crying and screaming._

Kitten felt a tear roll down her cheek. Someone's hand touched hers and she jumped.

"Who? What?" She nearly shouted and stared into the concerned face of the nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I saw the tear and thought something was wrong." She said, Kitten noticed that she had stopped chewing the gum.

"Oh, that. It's nothing really." Kitten lied, giving the girl a slight smile. The nurse smiled back and held up a sweatshirt and a white nurses skirt.

"I know it doesn't really match, and it isn't much. But since your clothes are bloody I figured you might want them." the nurse suggested and handed the bundle of clothing to Kitten.

"T-Thank you!" Kitten said, surprised someone would offer her new clothes.

"Don't worry." the nurse winked. "The sweatshirt is from lost and found, I don't think anyone will miss it. The nurses skirt from the storage room, people change their skirts all the time." The nurse explained, and Kitten smiled.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed and got up, rushing towards the dim light coming from the bathroom. Kitten slipped into a stall and quickly changed. She held her dirty clothes, not knowing what to do with them. She walked from the stall and tossed them into the trash, she didn't want to have to look at the blood again. She knew the memories would be burned into the fabric long after they had been washed. She washed her hands and splashed water onto her face. She pulled all the bandages off. Every wound was now healed, thanks to her powers. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long while, looking at every little feature.

She heard something tapping the small bathroom window. It sounded like a person's hand. She turned and looked up at the grimy window near the ceiling. Greed smiled and waved to her.

"EEEK!" Kitten screamed and ran out of the bathroom. Greed growled and shrugged. There wasn't much he could do; he didn't want to barge into the hospital anyway. At least, not yet.

Kitten ran all the way back to her seat. '_What the hell was that?!??!'_ she thought to herself, she didn't expect to see his face again. On the bright side it certainly brought her back to reality, instead of the hell-like dream she had been trapped in. Soon she had fallen asleep. Even though it was still early, a mother brought in her sick son around 9:00 pm, Kitten had already been asleep for an hour. Around 9:30 the nurses switched shifts. The new nurse looked into the waiting room, there was one family with a small child and then sleeping Kitten. The new nurse questioned and the old nurse explained the whole story. The new nurse nodded and sat down at her post. She called the family back and giving them their papers.

Someone walked through the sliding doors just as the clock beeped, signaling it was 10:00 pm. The new nurse lifted her head up; she had been working through the day's patient files. She looked him over; he was young and attractive. He had spiked dark brown hair, nearly black and looked very built. His jacket was lined with white fur; a black muscle shirt was under it. He had bright purple eyes, which the nurse did find a bit odd, but she shrugged it off. It surprised her when he didn't come to the counter. Instead he walked over, hands in his pockets, and sat next to Kitten.

"Uh, Mister?" the nurse asked, trying to be quiet so Kitten wouldn't wake up. The man turned his head and looked at her,

"I just came to watch over her for a while." he said waving her off. She shrugged and ignored it, she guessed they must be related or something. She felt a twinge of envy.

"You need to give me your name so I can chart that you have been here." the nurse said, she wanted to find out his name.

"Do I have too?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. The nurse glared at him, showing that she meant business. "Well, alright it's Greed." he stated and the nurse looked at him.

"Are you kidding me?" she said, extremely skeptical.

"It's Greed, just Greed." He said his voice serious. The nurse rolled her eyes and wrote it down on the sign in sheet. Greed looked down at Kitten, she was sleeping peacefully. While he watched her, the nurse watched him.

"So, what's your relation to her?" the nurse asked, hoping he would say brother or cousin or something. He looked up, slightly shocked.

"Why? Does it look like we're related toots?" He asked.

"Well, I guess." The nurse replied, '_Just say you're related already so I can make a move!'_ the nurse thought to herself. Greed, snorting air from his nose, leaned back in the plastic chair. It creaked from her movement. Kitten reached her hand out and placed it on his knee.

"Mmmmmm. Me sleeping." She murmured, her eyes still closed. He laughed quietly and watched as her hand slid off his knee and hung off the edge of the chair. Her fingers brushed against the carpet lightly.

"Well??" The nurse questioned, still waiting for his response.

"Tch. We aren't related at all, in fact, I'm more or less infatuated with her." he explained shrugging. "Something just draws me to her I guess." The nurse growled under her breath,

"Oh. I see." She said in a defeated tone. She dropped her head and started on paper work again, muttering to herself about how unfair it was. Her pager beeped twice before she picked it up. "What?" the nurse asked, she was in a bad mood.

"You want to switch? Its busier back here." the crackly voice of the other nurse said, the nurse who was manning the station here before.

"Ah! Yes! Thank you!" the nurse rejoiced and scattered out from behind the desk. She jogged down the hall and out of sight.

Now they were alone in the waiting room. Greed thought about grabbing Kitten and kidnapping her again, but before he could consider it further the old nurse came into the room. Her white shoes clacked against the tile as she walked behind the desk and sat down.

"Whoa! Who are you!?" She asked; she hadn't seen him with Kitten before.

"I'm on the sign in sheet." He replied and rolled his eyes; this was why he hated nurses and hospitals.

"Oh, wait, you're name is _Greed_?" She asked, she almost made it sound like a disease.

"Yes. Yes it is." He sighed and nurse shrugged.

"Whatever you say." She replied; she wasn't about to get into an argument about it. The nurse noticed he seemed aggravated so she didn't bother to ask how he knew her. She just started working on the paperwork where the other nurse had left off. She noticed the other nurse hadn't gotten very far. She sighed, _'That little brat was probably too busy staring at that guy.'_ the nurse thought to herself.

Greed reached down and dragged his fingers through her hair. Kitten didn't even twitch; she was sleeping too deeply to even notice. A smile stretched across his face, he brushed a strand from her face and her hand twitched. The nurse reached for the radio, her hand paused over the button. She looked up at Greed and Kitten.

"Hey, do you mind if I turn on the radio?" She asked and Greed looked at her, then down at Kitten.

"Well it would probably wake her up." He said, which was something he didn't want to happen. He didn't know what she'd do if she woke up and he was sitting next to her. The nurse shook her head in disagreement.

"I'll keep it really low, I like music while I work" She said and Greed shrugged his shoulders.

"Then it's fine with me, as long as you don't wake up Kitty." He answered and the nurse clicked the button on. A soft country love song drifting soothingly through the room. Greed tapped his fingers against the back of the chair to the rhythm. It wasn't the kind of music he would normally listen too, but it fit the mood of the room. Kitten smiled, Greed brushed his fingers across her cheek. Finally Greed got up, the chair squeaked back into place. He walked up to the nurse and placed a folded note on the desk.

"Hey, could ya give this to her when she wakes up?" He questioned and the nurse slid it towards herself.

"All right." She answered. Greed turned and walked towards the door, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, and don't open it." He said, not bothering to turn around. The doors slid open and he walked out into the chilly night air. The nurse stared at the folded note and scrunched her nose.

"That guy was such a weirdo." she said aloud and set the note off to the side. She stole a few glances at it; she did want to read it. The nurse slid her hand across the desk and grabbed it, then let it go. It was impolite to read something someone told you not to read, but it was so damn tempting! She twiddled her thumbs and then went to open it again. She decided against it and turned her mind back to the paperwork. She could wait until morning when Kitten opened the note herself. It was very tempting though. The nurse looked over at the sleeping form of Kitten. She wondered how Kitten knew that Greed character; he seemed a little odd.

-------------------

_End Chapter 7! This one is a little shorter than the others because this is where I wanted to to end. I don't know why, but I just did. R&R please! Thank you for reading!!_


	8. Brush with the Past

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.) _

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish!_

_EDIT: Again, made all the changes to errors and what not, please enjoy!_

* * *

Kitten yawned when the first rays of sunlight splashed across her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She cracked her back, which was sore from sleeping on the hard plastic chairs; they didn't make that nice of a bed.

"Ah! So you're up!" The nurse stated and looked over at the note. It had been bugging her all night and into the early morning.

"What time is it?" Kitten asked, getting to her feet and stretching again, her back cracked again and her hips joints did too.

"Oh, It's um 7: 23 am." the nurse said hastily. "There's a note for you, some guy left it for you last night." the nurse added and Kitten looked at her, a look of confusion crossed her features.

"What?" She questioned and walked up to the desk. "Someone was here for me?" Kitten questioned, it sounded weird. She couldn't think of anyone she knew that would have known where she was, at least not a man. The nurse handed her the small piece of folded paper. The nurse leaned forward, she wanted to know what it said, even thought it was probably something stupid. Kitten unfolded the piece of paper and her eyes scanned over the words scribbled in black ink.

"AAUUGHHHH!!" She screeched and slammed the note down on the desk. It was facedown to the nurse's dismay. Kitten grabbed at her own hair, "WHEN WAS HE HERE?!?!" she screamed, more to herself then to the nurse. Before the nurse could answer Kitten ran to the double doors and jumped outside, looking up the sidewalk, then down the sidewalk. While Kitten was franticly looking around outside the nurse lifted the note off the desk and quickly read it.

'Hey there my little Kitty,

You look pretty damn ravishing when you're asleep. Just wanted to let you know I dropped by the check up on ya Kitty. I'll be back for you soon, you know I just can't leave you alone sweets. You're lucky you were in the hospital, or else I would have had to do something to you.

-Greed'

The nurse gagged and slammed it back down where it was on the desk. Kitten huffed as she stomped back inside the building.

"AAAAGGHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" She screamed and stomped over to where the note was sitting. She grabbed it and angrily crumpled it into a ball and slammed it into the trashcan. "CHECKING UP ON ME?!?! IS THAT WHAT HE CALLS IT?? THAT LITTLE KID-NAPPING BALL OF SHIT! AND DOING SOMETHING TO ME?!? WHAT IS HE NOW A RAPIST!!?!?! FWAAHHH!!!" Kitten cursed to herself as she stuck her foot into the trashcan and stomped on the note a few more times. The nurse watched her with amusement; she was such an energetic girl.

"Um, Ms. Kitsumi?" The doctor's voice asked from behind her. Kitten turned, her foot still in the trashcan.

"Uh, yes?" She asked, removing her foot from the small blue plastic can.

"If you would like, visiting hours have started now. Mr. Elric and Mr. Mustang are in the same room." He told her and her mouth opened slightly.

"Are they awake yet?" She asked.

"Um, I believe so." He answered; he didn't see what difference it made. The doctor had thought that would be easiest for Kitten, since she had slept in the waiting room all night to see them.

"AWW CRAP!" Kitten moaned, "What room are they in?!" She demanded the answer.

"Uh." he flipped the through the papers, "A-344." He said and Kitten took off down the hallway. He stood there confused, and the nurse giggled.

"She's such a sweet girl, but just a little on edge and a tad overly excitable." The nurse said and doctor nodded in agreement.

Kitten's feet pounded against the tile hallways as she ran down the hallway, finally she saw the sign that said 'Rooms A-330-350'. She took a turn in the direction the sign pointed her and scanned the top of the doorways until she found A-334. She opened the door and walked inside panting. Roy and Ed had been bitterly arguing, but stopped abruptly when Kitten entered the room. The door closed slowly behind her with a click.

"Y-you two!" She huffed. They both braced themselves for a rant about how they shouldn't fight. "I-I'm so glad you're all right!" She said and ran over to Roy, hugging him fiercely, then hugging Ed as well. She sat down on the small white chair between the two beds and sighed. She reached up with both hands, she took Roy's in one and Ed's in the other. She gave them both a squeeze.

For the next two weeks Kitten slept in the hospital waiting room, because when she told Roy she was going back to her dorm he freaked out.

_"WHAT?!? NO!! YOU WILL GET KIDNAPPED OR WORSE AND THEIR WON'T BE ANYTHING I CAN DO!" Roy screamed and Kitten held up her hands in defeat. _

_"Okay, okay!" She surrendered, "Please stop moving around! You're going to open those wounds again!" She said. Ed huffed from the bed next to him and folded his arms across his chest. He had wanted to say that. _

_"You promise you are going to stay here then?" Roy demanded, looking at her sternly. _

_"Yes! I promise!" Kitten replied in a defeated tone. _

Kitten had to spend every waking and sleeping hour in the hospital; she ate her meals in the food court with Ed, Al and Roy. Al would sleep up in them room with Roy and Ed to make sure nothing bad happened. During free time Kitten would hang out with Al and talk. Sakura brought her a change of clothes each day. When Sakura came she would slip out of the hospital and stroll along the sidewalks with her.

It was night when Kitten awoke from a peaceful sleep; the next morning Ed and Roy would be released from the hospital. That thought relieved her, she was ready to go back to her dorm room and sleep in a real bed, the plastic chairs weren't something she'd choose to sleep on. Kitten noticed that the nurse had fallen asleep too. Kitten got up and grabbed her own hoodie off the floor and laid it over her shoulders. She smoothed out the wrinkles out of her shirt and sighed. She walked up to the desk and scribbled a note to the nurse. Then she left. She had been trapped inside the hospital for too long now, and she needed to take some time off. Kitten walked up the empty sidewalk; she had checked the wall clock before she left. She didn't think it was dangerous to take a stroll around the block at 2:30 am; no one would be up. She was right. She walked across the street and down to the next block. The route was embedded in her mind; she was walking towards her old house. She didn't know why really, but her body moved her in all the directions. She strolled down the sidewalk, weeds breaking through the cement and showing their green leaves to the night sky. Kitten sighed and put her arms above her head. It was a nice soothing night. It was just warm enough to allow her to remove her hoodie.

"Ahhhhh!" She purred and pivoted on her heel and turning onto another sidewalk. She was walking down a residential street, the flats were side by side, and car's were parallel parked right on each others bumpers. Small alleyways separated the houses, Kitten looked up into the dark windows of each house as she passed. She wondered if the same people still lived in them. She stopped in front of a house that looked the same as all the others. A for sale sign was posted in the yard. No one even wanted to step foot inside its old oak doors, not when they knew the story behind the house. She hadn't been back here for years, and it was chilling sight. It looked exactly as she remembered it.

"I wonder why I chose now to come back here?" Kitten whispered aloud to herself. _'I keep dreaming about that day, maybe this is the way I can finally put those thoughts to rest. I haven't been back here since that fateful day. I always avoided anything that had to do with this place.' _Kitten thought.

Someone watched her from an alley way a few houses behind but she didn't notice. Kitten willed herself to move forward, the house seemed to calling for her. It hadn't seen life in years. She walked up the cement steps. They were the steps she used to jump up as a young child. The memories brought tears to her eyes. She stood in front of the large oak door; it was old and worn. No one had done anything to clean the house up; it was like the realtors weren't even expecting to sell it. Well, it hadn't sold in over seven years. She could see the hole in the siding that the doorknob had made when she flung the door open on that life-changing day. She touched the hole gently. It made her shiver. Everything looked exactly as she remembered. Kitten took a few deep breaths before she reached into her back pocket. She pulled out her key ring and slowly flipped through each key. She stopped at an old large key that was weather worn and colored differently from her other new keys. She jammed the key into the lock and the door clicked open. She didn't quite know why she held onto the key, maybe it was to remember where she grew up, to remember all the good memories she used to cherish, and to remember the life she used to take for granted; until it was brutally torn from her fingers. A life that she still wished she had, even though she tried to forget about it. Wishing for it always made her heart ache. She pushed gently on the old door; it stuck before it gave way and creaked open. Kitten walked into the darkness, allowing the door to shut behind her. She didn't bother to lock it as she walked further into the darkness, she doubted anyone would follow her inside anyways. She had heard the rumors before when she was younger; this place became regarded as haunted. Moonlight shown through the grimy windows, lighting the room in a dull blue glow. Kitten walked into the family room. They hadn't moved any furniture; everything was the way she left it when she ran from the door. Except the bodies, they moved the bodies while Kitten sat on the sidewalk bawling her eyes out.

Kitten ran her fingers across the polished wood surface of an end table that was placed by the green patterned couch. A thick coat of dust covered her fingers; she blew it off her fingers into the stale air. She continued to roam around her old house. She stopped in front of the fireplace and pulled down a picture. She longingly traced the face of her father, mother, and little brother. She held it in her hand as she walked into the kitchen.

"Look Mommy, the fridge is empty." She said; talking to the picture she held in her hand. She stared into the open fridge; the light didn't work since the electric had been turned off. "You would have never let this happen. You loved cooking those hand-cooked meals." Kitten said, she felt her chest heave and tears begin to form. She could almost imagine her mother in the kitchen with her.

_"Mommy!! What's for dinner today?!" A young Kitten around the age of 8 asked as she bounded into the kitchen. Her younger brother, age 6, sat at the table. _

_"It's meatloaf Kitten dear! Didn't I tell you that earlier?" He mother replied. _

_"Eeeww! I thought you'd change your mind." Kitten whined. Her mother chuckled and patted her on the head, getting dish soap bubbles in Kitten's hair. _

_"All girls do is whine!" Kitten's little brother complained. He flicked a fruit snack at Kitten._

_"Hey! Stop that Yuhi!" Kitten shouted and stomped her foot on the tile floor. _

_"Stop it you two! Kitten why don't you go back outside and play, I'll call you in when dinner is ready." Her mother said. Kitten smiled up at her mother._

_"Okay mommy!" Kitten exclaimed and dashed from the kitchen. Her giggles filled the air as she ran through the living room and out the large oak doors. The sounds of laughter drifted in from the streets, where the other kids were playing._

Kitten could almost see the memory play out in front of her eyes. She ran her hands across the countertop, stirring up the dust that had settled there over all the long years. The person who had been watching Kitten was now inside, a safe distance behind her, but still watching. Kitten drifted back into the entryway. She stared up at the stairs. More tears slid down her face. She started her trek up the old staircase. Each stair creaked under her weight, these old stairs weren't used to weight. She reached the top of the stairs and looked over to the left, the glass from the shattered family picture was still on the ground. Kitten looked at the picture she held in her hand and ran her finger over her father's face.

"You would have scolded me for that." She told the picture, "I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered, her voice cracking. She turned, unable to walk into her parent's room. She walked down the hall with shaky steps. She stopped outside her little brother's door; the sign that stated 'DO NOT ENTER' was still taped to the door. Kitten gave a half-smile and more tears spilled down her face and dripped off her chin. She pushed open the door; the memory of her brother yelling at her to 'close the door and get out!' was still fresh in her memory.

_Kitten creaked open the door and peeked into the room. Suddenly someone's face was right in front of hers. Kitten stepped back into the hall with wide eyes. _

_"KITTEN! GET OUT!" Her brother yelled at her and Kitten frowned. _

_"Why can't I come in?!" She whined and stomped her foot angrily. _

_"Because you're a girl." He replied, as if she should have known this all along._

_"That's not fair!" Kitten wailed as he glared at her from where he was sitting on the bed. _

"You hated it when I went into your room." Kitten told the picture she held. She dared not step into his room; instead she gently shut the door and walked towards her old room. She pushed the door open. Kitten breathed in the old scent of the house, it made her cry even more. She walked into the room, her vision blurry from all the tears. She walked across her faded pink carpeting and touched the dolls that were lined on her shelf. She looked at the pictures she had drawn that were hanging on the walls. She sat down on the bed. She leaned forward, putting her face in her hands.

The person downstairs was in the family room, looking at the pictures on the mantel. He picked one up and looked at the little Kitten. He replaced it in the exact same spot and looked up the staircase. He wondered why she had come back here; he didn't know anything about her past. Nothing made sense, why was the house empty but still filled with furniture?

Kitten walked from her room, using the wall for support as she made her way towards her parent's room. The tears were beginning to sting her cheeks. Her chest heaved with the painful breaths as she clutched the picture close to her chest.

"Why?" She asked herself softly as she looked at her parent's bedroom door._ 'Why did all of this have to happen to me? Look what I've become now; I'm not even human anymore. It's almost like this past human life doesn't belong to me anymore, but it still hurts so much. There were so many things I could have done if none of this ever happened to me!'_ She pushed the door open. There was still the faint stench of death hanging in the room. The bloodstains had been cleaned off the floor but she could still see them in her mind's eye. She dropped to the floor with a light thump. Tears flowing in a stream from her eyes, they dripped down her chin and onto the floor. She remembered looking in at their bloody bodies; the memories seared her brain making her cry aloud with pain. She laid on the exact spot where her mother and father were laying when they died. She put her face against the hardwood floor of the bedroom floor. In her hand she still clutched the picture frame. She sobbed violently her body racked with chills; she pulled herself in a fetal position still laying on her side on the floor.

"I wonder, why didn't I die that day? I shouldn't be alive, not after all I've done." Kitten whispered harshly to herself. Her voice sounded unstable as she pushed the words from her throat.

The person was coming up the stairs, carefully; he made sure each step didn't creak loudly. Kitten's crying was so loud that it would have blocked out the noise anyways. He winced at the painful sound of her sobs. He had pieced to together by now; her family must have died.

"Mommy. Daddy." She cried over and over again. "My brother. My parents. My family." She cried; her hand that was holding the picture was shaking. "Why? Why didn't I die?" She cried to the picture, staring into the smiling faces of her mother, father, little brother, and own smiling face. "I'm so sorry, so very sorry." Kitten cried, she rubbed the spot on the floor passionately.

"I should have visited you before this. I'm sorry I waited so long. Oh god, Mommy and Daddy. I love you. I love you so much." She cried her body still shaking violently and her tears were still coming; like a rainfall that wouldn't stop.

He was standing in the doorway now, staring down at the crumpled form of Kitten. The moonlight shone across his face, Greed lost all want to kid-nap her the moment he heard her talking to the photo in the kitchen. He thought he didn't even have feelings, a homunculus wasn't supposed to feel like this.

Kitten hiccupped.

"Why did you die? Why?" She continued these two sentences over and over again. It was like all the emotions that were locked inside of her were finally set free. The floor creaked as Greed stepped forward, Kitten didn't even notice. There was a pounding in her head, she could feel herself loosing grip. "Why?" She cried again. Greed dropped to his knees and reached out towards her. His hand touched her arm.

The touch of another person tore her out of the whirlwind of painful memories and she sat up, screaming the only thing she could think about.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" She cried, and looked right into Greed's face. In the blue moonlight Greed could see her mouth open in shock. His normal features of twisted humor and power seemed replaced with ones that seemed more human-like, Kitten should have been angry but now she couldn't help it. She started crying again, even though she didn't want to. Her body was still shaking and the picture was still gripped in her hand, her knuckles had gone white. Her heart was beating quickly and her breath was uneven in short gasps.

Greed wrapped his arms around her, not knowing why he cared. Maybe it was because he didn't have a family, he couldn't remember who brought him back anymore, and he didn't know anyone who went through pain like this. He was supposed to be greedy and uncaring, but everything needs feelings and Greed had finally found his. Kitten didn't fight back; she couldn't, because she had no will to fight against his embrace.

"I just noticed something, you looked human just now. Maybe, you could hold me for a while?" Kitten said roughly between sobs. Greed's embrace faltered for a few seconds, no one had ever said something like that before. All he ever heard from the normal whores he would play around with was, "wow you're so hot." or "oh yes!!!"

She set the picture on the floor next to her feet and brought her arms around Greed and hugged him back. His embrace comforted her. All these years she had been hiding this storm of pain behind her smile. The fight in the park brought it swirling back slowly. The scene of Roy, with the wounds he burned closed. Ed risking his life so he could get her out of the clutches of the homunculi. It was all to protect her. The pain of thinking she would loose someone close to her again shook the very foundation she had built to keep the painful memories back. When she saw both of them risking everything to save her she felt the whole wall crumble. The room was coated in a shade of orange light as the sun began to rise over the buildings. Kitten released Greed and wiped her raw eyes. The skin under her eyes burned but she ignored the pain as she stared out the window. She squinted as the light flashed into her eyes; she moved a hand to block the light.

Greed stared at her delicate figure; he always looked at girls as objects, things to brag about and then toss out when they got old. Kitten looked different to him, she looked like something more, something deeper than an object, yet something that was just out of his grasp. Even if she was sitting only a few inches away from him he knew he couldn't have her, and that made him want her more.

Kitten sniffed and wiped her eyes again. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't obey her commands. She sat on the floor like a helpless child. Greed stood easily and held out a hand for her to take.

"I'll make peace for now." Kitten bargained and took his hand sniffing. He pulled Kitten to her feet. Her legs wobbled as soon as she was standing and she fell forward against Greed. "Ack!" She let out a groan, she was returning to her normal self. She was happier now, she had gotten it all out, she wouldn't hide those feelings ever again the wall was down for good.

"I never saw the sensitive side of you before Kitty." Greed whispered into her ear and Kitten stiffened against him.

"I really wish you of all people didn't see that." Kitten huffed and Greed smiled rubbing her back. Kitten let out a sigh and looked up at Greed. "But still, I'm glad you were here for me, it helped." She paused and added, "I hate asking you this, but I need a piggyback ride." She said, her legs still shaking. Greed smiled and winked at her.

"I never thought you'd ask." He said slyly and Kitten groaned. He turned and Kitten crawled onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but was careful not to choke him; even though she knew it didn't matter. He started out of the room and Kitten laid her cheek against the back of his head.

"Good bye." She told the empty room where here parents used to sleep. Greed walked down the stairs and Kitten stopped him before he could exit the house. "Wait! I want to get something." Kitten told him and Greed walked into the family room. He stopped in front of the mantel.

"How'd you know?" Kitten asked and Greed just snorted.

"Just a guess." He stated and Kitten grabbed one of the other family pictures off the mantel and held it in her hand. Greed walked back through the small family room and outside into the fresh morning air. Kitten took a deep breath and exhaled, it felt great. Little kids were playing in the street and Greed dodged around them. Kitten watched them, feeling a tug at her soul, the part of her that would always wish she could have spent more time as a child. Although she knew she couldn't bring that back, she had to move forward now. They walked back towards the hospital, the sun was now above the buildings and everything was bright. Greed squatted and Kitten slid off his back, she held the picture tightly in her hand.

"Thanks Greed, I actually really needed you." Kitten admitted looking at her feet.

"Yes, I guess you do owe me something, maybe coming with me?" He asked and Kitten glared up at him.

"What?! No wa—" She was cut off as he swooped down, cupping her chin in his hand and kissing her on the lips. He broke the kiss and winked at her. Kitten looked bewildered and shocked, then her face flashed with anger. "WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!" She screamed; and Greed stepped away from her.

"Later Kitty, don't think this means I'll stop trying to kidnap you!" He said and winked as he ran off, leaving Kitten standing on the corner in front of the hospital. She watched him until he was out of sight; she actually thought she started caring for him. She slapped herself for even thinking that and stormed back into the hospital, but she couldn't completely stop thinking about the way her looked when he was holding her. His expression looked so caring and peaceful, completely unlike him in every way.

The nurse slammed her hands down on the desk, startling some of the patients that were sitting in the waiting room.

"KITSUMI!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!" The nurse yelled. Kitten waved her free hand in front of her face,

"Sorry I scared you, but I had to take care of something that was nagging at me." She explained, not wanting to dwell on the details. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her and a high-pitched voice squealed into her ear.

"KITTEENNN!!" It was Sakura. Kitten smiled at her friend, who looked worried. "Where were you really?" She questioned, then spied the picture frame in Kitten's hand. "What's that?" She asked and Kitten held it up and showed it to her. "Was this—?" Sakura started and Kitten nodded.

"Yes this was my family." She answered Sakura's unsaid question.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kitten, were you—?"

"Yes, I was in the house." Kitten answered, again saying the answer before Sakura could get the question out. Sakura was the only one that knew about the deaths of her mother, father, and little brother.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked and looked into her friends face, her eyes dug into Kitten's.

"I'm fine, really!" Kitten told her friend, Sakura put a hand to her chest and let out a sigh or relief.

"Oh I'm so glad." She answered and then held out a change of clothes. "Here! Roy and Ed are about to be released, so change quickly!" Sakura said and winked. Kitten handed the picture frame to her friend and grabbed the change of clothes. She ran into the bathroom to dress. Sakura looked at the picture she held in her hands. She could see her own reflection in it. "I wish I could go back into my house." Sakura whispered to herself, and closed her eyes.

_Sakura sat at her father's bedside. He was deathly sick and no one knew what it was. Somehow no one else had caught it, he was the only one that was suffering. It wasn't fair at all. Sakura didn't want to see him like this. He was always so strong, giving her piggyback rides and fixing everything that broke. He was a regular super dad to her. Sakura was crying. His eyes had closed after he whispered that he looked her very much. Sakura figured that he just needed to sleep. He was always sleeping now. Her mother could barely function, she didn't know how to do anything that father did. How would they ever get by without him. Sakura didn't know what to do. The tears wouldn't stop falling, no matter how hard she tried to stop them._

_The next morning when Sakura woke up the house was filled with the loudest crying she had ever heard. Sakura ran from her room and into the room where father her. Her mother's frail frame was draped over fathers and she crying so hard that the bed was shaking. Father wasn't moving. It hit Sakura like a train. Her father had died, and now they truly were alone. There was nothing more they could do. He couldn't beat whatever was dragging him down. Everything was over. Sakura broke down in the doorway, her wails mixed in with her mothers and the house echoed the cries back. The crying lasted for hours before Sakura ran and locked herself in her room while the people in white came to take her father away. Her mother continued to cry and wail from downstairs. Sakura put a pillow over her ears to block out all the crying, even her own. Finally after hours of sobbing, she somehow managed to fall asleep, only to dreams of seeing her father laying dead in his bed._

_Sakura laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling in a daze. Everything had changed for her; she had no idea where her and her mother would go from here. The house was eerily quite that morning. Then again, her father was always the one banging around in the kitchen and making all the noise to get everyone else up. She really missed him. She began crying again as she pushed the covers off her bed. She didn't bother getting dressed; she would spend all day in her nightgown. She walked down the stairs; the house was completely silent. Maybe her mother had gone out somewhere. Sakura decided she would check the garage to see if her mother had went out or not. The house smelled like sickness and death and Sakura didn't want to stay here for much longer. Sakura hoped that her mother would feel the same way. Maybe they could move and try to start a new life._

_Sakura creaked open the door to the garage and Sakura was hit with a cloud of exhaust fumes. She coughed and felt her eyes water. She squinted her eyes open and saw her mother's car in front of her. There was a figure draped over the steering wheel, and she wasn't moving. Sakura opened her eyes more and flung the door open. The fumes leaked into the house as Sakura ran towards the car. She slammed her hands against the driver's side window._

_"MOM! MOM! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Sakura screamed in vain. Her mother still didn't move. Sakura pulled the door open and quickly reached over her mother and turned off the car. Sakura shook her mother's shoulders and her head lolled back. Sakura screamed and ran back into the house. Throwing herself onto the couch. She pressed her face into a pillow and screamed._

_After Sakura had halfway regained her composer she picked up the phone and dialed 911. As soon as she heard someone's voice she started to sob, but she still pushed the story out._

_"M-my mommy! She-she-she is dead in the car! She-she killed herself! I-I don't what to do! P-please help m-me!" Sakura wailed and the woman on the other line asked where she was and Sakura answered. _

_"We will be there in a few minutes." The woman stated and the line went dead. Sakura replaced the phone. She turned and looked through the open door in the garage. Her mother's lifeless body was now laying back against the seat. Sakura closed her eyes and curled into a ball in the corner of the family room. Soon the cop cars and ambulances were outside. Sakura could hear the sirens but her mind couldn't focus. Someone picked her up and brought her outside. They were talking and asking questions but she couldn't respond. The shock was setting in._

_After a few days that blurred together in Sakura's mind she found herself in a foster home. She sat in the corner, never speaking to any of the other kids. She was always in her own world. She could barely focus on anything. Months passed in a daze and she couldn't comprehend anything. She was like the walking dead. She didn't have anything left and there was no way she could go back. She always blamed herself for what happened, if only she had been better, than maybe her mother wouldn't have killed herself. Sakura always wondered why her mother killed herself like that, was it Sakura's fault? Did she do something wrong after their father died? Was she not enough? _

_Then the fateful day came when there was a knock on the foster door and three men in military uniforms came in. _

_"We are looking for a Sakura." One stated and Sakura turned to look at them. Her eyes were bottomless pits of misery. The men standing in the door looked like the very image of strength and power, what Sakura wished she had possessed._

"ROY! ED!!" Kittens delightful shout shook Sakura from her daydream. Kitten had dropped the old clothes onto an empty chair and was running towards the two men. Kitten leaped and Roy butted Ed out of his way, hogging the large hug Kitten gave him. She squeezed him to the point that the doctor was about to raise his hand to stop her.

"HEY! YOU KICKED ME OUT OF THE WAY YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Ed accused and Roy smirked at him. Kitten released Roy and hugged Ed as well; Al was standing behind them.

"Don't worry. I filled out all the papers and everything." He told Kitten.

"Thanks Al! Your so sweet." Kitten cooed and gave him a hug too. Al rubbed the back of his armor plated head and blushed.

"Uh, well, you know, it's nothing really." he stammered. Sakura picked up Kitten's old clothes and came over to join them.

"Hey let's go out for ice cream!" She suggested and Kitten smiled, pumping her fists into the air.

"YEAH!" She squealed and everyone laughed. All five of them exited the hospital and walked down the road, talking animatedly about anything that came into their heads. From atop a building Greed watched them, his eyes focused on Kitten. He couldn't stop thinking of the way she felt in his arms.

"Dammit girl, you had to go and change me." He said to Kitten, although she couldn't hear him. He couldn't stop watching the smile on her face as she waltzed up the sidewalk.

_End Chapter 8! This chapter is a little different than the way it was originally written. Greed's letter was actually written in a really cool font from DaFont. But the picture probably wouldn't show up here so yeahhh. I put it in a different font anyways, but not the one I would have liked. So that's the only real difference there, too bad I couldn't keep the cool font. Well anyways please R&R!_


	9. Second Kidnapping

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.) _

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish!_

_EDIT: Same as I've been saying for the last chapters, of course. Situations and conversations have also been altered when need be_

_------------------_

Kitten and Sakura were sitting in Kitten's dorm room. It had been almost two weeks since Kitten had been able to sleep in her bed. Kitten was lying on her bed, swinging her legs in the air, which was drying the toenail polish. Sakura was splayed on the floor staring at the soap opera on TV upside down; she waved her hands in the air wildly trying to dry the polish.

"This show totally bites." Kitten stated firmly and Sakura jolted up, staring at Kitten from the edge of the bed. She wore a fake-anger expression.

"Stop making fun of the shows I like!" She whined and tossed an unfinished candy bar at Kitten's face.

"Eeeek! Not the face!" Kitten said squirming as the candy bar landed next to her. She squealed and rolled off the bed with a loud thunk. Both girls broke out in laughter, they hadn't had such a fun time together in a long time. Kitten crawled over and clicked the TV off; she blew on her toes to make sure they were dry. Sakura checked her nails and smiled, wiggling them in front of Kitten's face.

"Looky, looky!" She bragged and Kitten made 'oooh' and 'awwww' noises. It was fun to stay inside but Kitten had been trapped inside a hospital for nearly two weeks, she didn't want to be inside any longer.

"I hate being stuck in here! Lets go out!" Kitten suggested.

"But it's late!" Sakura whined and Kitten gave her puppy dog face, grabbing her hands.

"PWEEEAASSEE! Sakura-chaaaaan!" She whined, sniffing in fake tears. Sakura gave in easily,

"Oh fine, fine, fine! Just don't EVER do that again!" She pleaded and Kitten sat back beaming in victory. Sakura pulled on a skirt and a pair of legwarmers. She pulled on her hoodie over her lacy cami and yanked her hair into two pigtails. She looked herself over before kicking her slippers off and jamming her feet into a pair of pink converse shoes. She looked over to observe what Kitten was wearing.

Kitten had pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and legwarmers over the jeans. She had her hoodie wrapped around her waist and a scarf was hung around her shoulders. She didn't bother to change her cami, it was low-cut with orange lace trim. The fabric of the cami was silky and a yellowy cream, it had a orange lettering that said 'PEACE'. It was supposed to be a cami you wore to bed, but Kitten ignored that. Kitten jammed her feet into a pair of orange converse shoes that had badly drawn hearts on them. Kitten and Sakura had scribbled on them one day when they were eating cakes and drinking coffee in a cafe. Kitten tossed the scarf around her neck and grabbed a skullcap off the side table. She jammed the hat on her head and kicked open the door.

"AND OFF WE GO!" She shouted into the empty hallway. Sakura giggled as Kitten stomped down the hallway in the weirdest way possible. Both girls leaped down the stairs three at a time until they reached the ground level. They dashed past the reception desk and through the double glass doors and into the fresh night air. It wasn't that cold out, but Sakura kept her hoodie on all the same.

"Where should we go Sakura-chan?" Kitten asked, spinning on her heels and walking backwards. Sakura let out a sigh, holding her cheeks in her hands.

"Oh Kitten! You pulled me outside with no plan as too what we would do?" She sighed, over exaggerating everything. Kitten laughed. As Kitten and Sakura walked along the sidewalk they noticed that the only people out right now were couples. There were a few single people sitting in one of the few cafes that were open past 10:00.

"The city is so pretty at night." Kitten observed as they continued walking along the sidewalk, Sakura nodded in silent agreement. "Hey! Lets stargaze!" Kitten shouted, the idea that just popped into her mind.

"Where?" Sakura asked, looking around. They hadn't been heading towards the park.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Kitten said laughing, rubbing the back of her head. "Hey!" Kitten shouted again, another idea entering her mind. "I'll race you!" She suggested and Sakura looked at her bewildered.

"W-what?!" She stammered.

"I'll race you! We have to pick up a bag of chocolate and then go back to the command center!" Kitten said, pounding her fist into her open hand. Sakura stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Buts its 10 at night! What store will be open?!" She said; waiting for Kitten to answer.

"Oh good one Sakura! See that's the main racing part, you have to race to find an open store, then buy the chocolate then race back to the command center!" She explained and Sakura nodded.

"Ahhhh! I see!" She said and then took off, leaving Kitten standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"HEY! NO FAIR I NEVER SAID START!" Kitten squealed, then took off after Sakura. Sakura had taken a left, whereas Kitten had taken a right. She ran quickly, and dodged all the oncoming couples. It was like the practice she used to do the when she entered the military. Sakura loved to race like this, it was a great way to hone her abilities and work on speed.

Kitten leaped into the air and landed on the top of one of the streetlights. She spun slowly, scanning all the shops; each one had its lights off.

"Argh!" She growled and leaped to the sidewalk, dashing down it. She wondered how Sakura was doing.

Sakura was standing in a phone booth: she was flipping through the yellow pages.

"C'mon! Drug store, chocolate shops, grocery store, convenience store." She kept flipping until she found what she was looking for. A convenience store that was open 24 hours a day. She smirked and read the address, she scribbled it on her hand with the pen that sitting next to the phone book. "I wonder if this is cheating." She asked herself and tapped her chin,

"Oh well!" Sakura chirped and ran from the phone box, swiftly moving towards her destination.

Kitten wasn't quite so lucky. She wasn't the puzzle solving type like Sakura; she used force instead of brains. She was on top of another streetlight, scanning the shops. Suddenly something caught her eye; there a shop with its light on. But it looked they were getting ready to close. Kitten leaped from the light, slamming into the sidewalk and pushing off the cement and flying towards the shop at full speed.

The guy was moving to the lock the door, when he seen Kitten shooting straight towards the shop he panicked. He leapt for the door and locked it just as she slammed into it. She wobbled backwards, her nose was bleeding and she fell over backwards. The man closed the blinds and shut the lights off. Kitten whined as she laid on the sidewalk rubbing her nose.

Sakura had located the street name and was jogging down it. She saw the store, its bright glow called to her.

"Yesssssssssss!" She shouted dancing in a little circle before pushing the doors open and beginning the search for chocolate. She started up and down the isles.

Kitten ran down the sidewalk, looking around for a store. Suddenly a store caught her eye and she smiled, jumping into the air with glee. A blue and red '24 hour' sign was on the window. She ran across the empty road and burst through the doors. She ran towards the isle marked 'candy and sweets'.

At the same time in a different store, Sakura waltzed up to the counter and placed a bag of chocolate truffles on it. The teenager working there rang it up slowly.

"FASTER DAMMIT!" Sakura demanded and the boy looked scared for a second, then annoyed.

"Oh shut up! I have to work until 3 am." He said and punched in a code angrily. Sakura tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Just hurry!" She repeated.

"It's $3.50." He said and Sakura pulled out her wallet and slammed a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Keep the change!" She called as she grabbed the chocolate and ran out the door.

"Thanks!" the boy shouted, but Sakura was already out the door and running back towards command center.

Kitten grabbed the bag of chocolate squares and had charmed the guy working there to give them to her free. She gave the boy a wink and blew him a kiss as she slipped out the door.

"Geez that was too easy!" Kitten said rubbing her hands together. She started running down the sidewalk, "Just say a few sweet words and show off some cleavage and you free chocolate." She said aloud, patting the bag happily. Kitten ran to the edge of the street, she looked over and seen Sakura, a block away. They locked eyes and both leaped forward. Both girls were low to the sidewalk; they swiftly dodged couples whom looked at them with confused eyes. Kitten flew past one couple, the girls skirt flew up in the wind.

"EEEK!" the girl squealed as she yanked her skirt down over her blue teddy bear panties. Sakura dove between someone's legs.

"EEP! SORRY!" She shouted as the guy shouted some obscene curse words at her. Sakura wondered if she had gotten ahead of Kitten. Sakura gasped in shock as Kitten ran out of a shop door a 100 yards ahead of her. Kitten had run through a shop and came out on the same sidewalk as Sakura.

"NYAH! NYAH!" Kitten taunted, she was ahead of Sakura by about 200 yards. Kitten blasted past people, leaping over trashcans and mailboxes. Sakura followed behind her, trying to catch up. She too leaped over mailboxes, and trashcans. "Catch me if you can!" Kitten said, laughing and looking behind her shoulder to stick her tongue out. In that exact moment, a man walked out of a shop and Kitten barreled into him. Sending both of them flying into the air. Sakura burst out laughing as she dashed past them. Kitten looked down a bewildered man who was laying under her.

"Ugh, sorry." She quickly apologized and leaped to her feet, dashing after Sakura who had the lead. Kitten jumped on a mailbox and then leaped onto the streetlights. She leaped from one light to the next, quickly gaining ground on Sakura. Soon she was right above her. A few people looked shocked as they pointed at Kitten, who now leaped off the lights and landed directly next to Sakura.

"EEK!" She squealed, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" Sakura asked; Kitten smiled.

"Oh, no where." She answered and stuck out her tongue, she leaped over a mailbox and passed Sakura again. The command center building was in sight.

"I'M GUNNA WIN!" Kitten squealed.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet!" Sakura shouted at her.

**XXXXX**

Envy had successfully snuck inside Central command. He had morphed into an ordinary worker and walked in through the front doors. He walked down the hallways, and up the stairs. He knew exactly which room he wanted to find. He morphed into Kitten as he headed down the dimly lit hallway towards Edward and Alphonse's room.

Greed had snuck into the Central Command Center through the side door that Loa had smashed in. He entered alone, walking up the small and narrow side staircase to the same floor that Envy was on. His associates left the command center's ground and headed back to the hideout, they couldn't risk being captured.

Envy, looking exactly like Kitten, was nearing Ed's door. '_I'll kill him, that's the plan. And such a fitting end for the brat! To be killed by the girl he risks his life to save! That way there is one less person to worry about, plus I'm sure we can just use the Flame for the other part of our plan!' _Envy thought proudly to himself.

Greed looked down the hallway and smiled as he seen Kitten. She was facing away from him, so she didn't see him coming. He jogged down the hallway quickly and silently. Once Greed was behind her he grabbed her around the waist pulling her against him. She swung her fist back to punch him the face but Greed grabbed her wrist, stopping the punch. "

Aww! My little Kitty, remember just because I let you go once doesn't mean I'll let you go again!" He said into her ear, she squirmed and shivered. _'Oh God this is so WRONG!!' _Envy was starting to think morphing into Kitten was a bad idea; this was the last thing he thought would happen. In fact, he never even expected this at all. 'Kitten' stomped on Greed's foot; it didn't do a thing.

"So much for that." 'Kitten' growled under her breath.

"I told you I'm not letting you go this time baby." Greed said, chuckling. He nuzzled his face into 'her' neck. Envy was starting to feel sick, goose bumps rose up on his skin. Greed licked the side of 'Kitten's' neck, and that's what finally pushed Envy over the edge.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" 'Kitten' screamed in horror. Envy tore loose from Greed's grasp and rubbed the spot that Greed had licked like it was some horrible rash. "OH GOD! THAT WAS SO WRONG!" Envy whined and morphed back into his normal form, still rubbing at the spot, his face contorted with a look of complete disgust. He wished he could rip off the skin that Greed touched. Greed's mouth hung open as he saw Kitten morph into Envy. His hands twitched and his face turned red. Envy was still wiping his neck.

"W-why you!" Greed hissed and jumped at Envy, prepared to rip his limbs off.

"Oh Fuck!" Envy swore as he saw Greed coming at him. The plan defiantly wasn't going as planned.

**XXXXX**

Kitten and Sakura barreled through the doors just seconds after Envy had left the main entrance area. Kitten and Sakura lay panting and gasping on the floor. The lady working at the desk was just packing up to leave; she gave the girls curious glances and rolled her eyes.

"So immature." She muttered under her breath as she left.

"Y-You won!" Sakura admitted and Kitten threw her arms into the air.

"Yes!" She said, gasping for more air to fill her lungs. They both laughed and got to their feet.

"Oi! I'm beat!" Sakura said while pulling off her hoodie, she used it to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"You can go to the room okay? I'm going to take a side trip." Kitten said.

"Is there anything you want me to take to the room?" Sakura asked, folding her hoodie and laying it across her arm.

"Oh! Yeah!" Kitten said and unwrapped her hoodie from her waist; she also took off her scarf and legwarmers.

"Geez! Why don't you take off everything else too!?" Sakura chided, Kitten smirked and bent over to pull off her shoes and socks. She shoved them in Sakura's arms. "ACK!" Sakura said puffing out her cheeks as she held her breath. Kitten laughed and wiggled her toes.

"That's what you get!" She said and Sakura pouted before she headed back to the room, she was laughing. Kitten followed her up the stairs but turned off onto a different floor. She sighed and started down the hallway, she really wasn't sure what she was going to do. She did want to thank Ed again for saving her at the park. She stopped and squinted; she could make out the figures of someone beating the crap out of someone else. She took a few steps closer, making sure to be really quiet. Upon a closer look she could see that the beatup-er was Greed. Envy was about to hit Greed back when he seen Kitten from around Greed's leg. He morphed into Roy. Green looked down at him surprised.

"That's not gunna stop me you know." Greed commented, raising his hand to punch Envy again. Kitten moved closer and saw that the beatup-ee was Roy.

"OH MY GOSH!" She squealed and pointed, Greed turned around and waved his hands in front of him.

"Whoa! What?! That's not Roy!!!" He said trying to defend himself, Envy snickered. Kitten roared and ran over to help Roy. As soon as she got within four feet of him, Envy jumped to his feet and morphed back into himself. He grabbed Kitten and spun her around, putting her in an arm lock. Greed sighed and rolled his eyes,

"I told you so." He sighed and then Envy laughed.

"Too bad Greed! I got her this time!" He said and Envy started to jump backwards but Greed lunged and grabbed Kitten's leg. Making Kitten the rope in the tug-of-war game. Kitten broke one arm out of Envy's arm lock and reached behind her pushing on Envy's face, trying to make him let her go. Envy kept yanking her towards him regardless. Greed pulled on Kitten leg while Kitten used her free foot to try and make Greed let go, she shoved it in his face. Greed couldn't quite see, with Kitten's foot in his face. He reached his free hand to grab Kitten's other leg.

"HEY!!" Kitten cried, since Greed wasn't quite aiming for her leg. He ended up reaching to far and grabbing her breast. "WATCH IT BUDDY!!" Kitten screamed and squished her foot harder into his face, which didn't do much since he was the ultimate shield. Greed squeezed her boob and Kitten turned red, and stopped shoving at Envy's face with her free arm. She grabbed Greed's hand and tore it from her boob. By doing this, since Greed was holding onto her shirt, her shirt ripped open.

"Hey! That cost a lot of money!" Kitten whined and held Greed's hand away from her.

Al awoke and got out of his bed. He heard the muffled shouts and whines from the hallway and opened the door. This whole tug-of-war was happening right in front of the Elric's room. Al looked shocked, but not as much as Greed, Kitten, and Envy. Kitten turned from red to scarlet. Greed managed to open one eye and move his head so her foot was jammed into only one side of his face. He looked down at Kitten, whose shirt was ripped open.

"Oooh!" He whistled.

Al took a step forward and punched both Greed and Envy in the face. The punch sent them both flying into the opposite wall. Kitten fell to the floor with a thump and held her shirt closed.

"Nice shot Al!" Kitten said giving Al a thumbs up. The rooms across the hall were empty, so no one else heard the commotion. Greed and Envy got up and glared at each other.

"We will finish this later." They told each other and fled in opposite directions.

Al stared down at Kitten and held out a hand to help her out.

"Are you alright Kitten-chan?" He asked. She patted his shoulder. This made a hollow thumping noise.

"I'm quite alright, thank you for saving me!" She said with a smile. Al smiled back at her.

"You're lucky it happened in front of our room Kitten!" Al replied. Kitten nodded avidly.

"Very true!" She said. Ed came out of the door behind Al rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Meh, What's all the commotion about?" He asked. Al and Kitten exchanged looks.

"Uh! Nothing." Kitten lied and Ed blinked, looking over her.

"Then why is your shirt ripped open?" He asked quizzically and Kitten blushed.

"Well you see—" Kitten started and Al butted in. "She was outside with her friend, and her friend's dog ripped it open when the dog jumped on her." Al nicely covered, making a perfectly believable story. Kitten smiled and nodded.

"Yep! Dogs, what can you do, you know?" She said and forced out a laugh. Ed shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so." He said.

"Hey, I better get back to my room. I just, uh, I don't know. Thank you for saving me again, in the park and all of that." She said stumbling over words.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm." Ed suggested quickly and Kitten blushed again.

"You know you're not really dressed for walking around the command center." She said, adverting her eyes, since he was only wearing boxers and a black muscle shirt. He looked down and felt his cheeks flush,

"Well uh, I'll fix that." He said quickly disappeared back inside the room. Al smiled and waved to Kitten,

"I'll go back inside now, see you later Kitten!" He said and Kitten beamed.

"Good night Al!" She said as Al scooted around his brother, who was now wearing his signature pants over his boxers.

"C'mon Kitten." Ed said and they started walking towards the staircase.

"So what really happened?" He asked, looking at Kitten's shirt, which she was still holding closed with one hand.

"So you didn't buy the dog story? I thought it was totally believable!" She said and Ed laughed.

"I can always tell when Al is lying." He told her and Kitten frowned, she hated making Ed worry about her. "Now tell me what really happened." He added sternly.

"Well, Envy and Greed just had a big tug-of-war over me and my shirt got ripped in the process." Kitten explained; she didn't really want to go into the details about how Greed actually groped her before the shirt ripping. Ed tightened his fists at his side.

"Again I was useless in helping you." He seethed and Kitten's face fell, she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry Ed, please?" she said and squeezed his hand.

"Kitten I—" Ed started but then Sakura came bounding around the corner just as Ed and Kitten were coming out of the stair case. Sakura stopped and made a long sighing noise.

"Oh Kitten! I was just about to come get you!" She said and then she seen Ed.

"Oh! Hello Ed-chan!" Sakura said and smiled at him. "C'mon Kitten I'm tired!" Sakura whined and Kitten released Ed's hand.

"Well Ed, Goodnight and stop worrying, okay?" Kitten told him and then followed Sakura into the room. The door clicked shut and Ed stood staring at the closed door. He sat down outside of it and leaned against the cold wall. He decided to sit here and make sure Greed or Envy didn't come back. He was determined that he would protect her next time.

Inside the room Kitten changed into a red cami and a pair of boy-short panties. Sakura had on pink and red plaid flannel pants and a gray cami. She crawled into the bed and Kitten climbed into the other side. Soon both girls fell asleep. Kitten had kicked most of the covers off of her and Sakura hogged them all. It had been two hours since Kitten and Sakura had dozed off. Ed was still outside watching the room. He was starting to get sleepy, his eyelids felt heavy. He shook his head violently back and forth to wake himself up again. He slapped his cheeks. '_No! No! I won't fall asleep! I have to protect Kitten!!' _Ed screamed in his mind.

**XXXXX**

Greed had re-snuck into the command center, he chuckled at the lack of security that the building had. Greed walked down the hallway towards Kitten's room and saw Ed sitting outside the door slapping himself. Greed growled and walked into the moonlight. Ed looked over and pointed an accusing finger at Greed.

"ITS YOU!" He shouted and Greed put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. You wouldn't want to wake up little Kitten." He nagged and Ed stood up quickly, infuriated.

Kitten heard Ed's shout and blinked herself awake. Beside her Sakura had lifted her head off the pillow and looked towards the door, she turned looking at Kitten in confusion. Kitten slid off the bed and began walking towards the door; Sakura followed her slowly. She heard a thump from outside. Kitten's hand hovered over the doorknob and Sakura's head bobbed over Kitten's shoulder. Kitten turned the knob slowly and creaked the door open. She saw Ed on the floor wiping blood from his chin.

"Ed!?" Kitten asked confusedly, then the door was pulled forcefully open. Greed lunged forward and grabbed for Kitten. She screamed and Sakura pushed her out of the way. Kitten slammed into the floor and rolled over backwards; slamming into the nightstand and knocking the alarm clock off. Greed jumped through the room and crashed through the window, then he was gone.

A note fluttered to the floor near the open window. Ed ran into the room and jumped into the window frame,

"KITTEN!!" He shouted into the night air, he turned and picked the note off the floor. Kitten reached over the side of the bed and groaned. He read the note over and then dropped it. "Don't worry Sakura I'll get Kitten back." He informed the hand and then leaped out the window into the night air.

Kitten lifted her head over the side of the bed,

"Sakura? I'm not Sakura." She told herself and then she jumped to her feet and looked around the room. Sakura was gone. "OH SHIT!!" Kitten screamed and grabbed her hair in her hands. "They both mistook her for me, and Greed kidnapped her!!" Kitten fretted and ran over to look out the window. She couldn't see Greed or Ed, she groaned and dragged her hand through her hair. '_Can't I ever have a peaceful night around here?' _She thought with annoyance. Kitten looked down and seen the small slip of paper. She dropped to her knees in the shattered glass and picked it up. The glass cut into her feet, legs, and knees but she ignored it. It didn't hurt much anyways.

'If you want Kitten back, come to the mansion at the bottom of the gorge on the outskirts of Central.

-Greed'

Kitten read it over twice and crumpled it into a ball and threw it angrily onto the floor. A few officers had come into her room. Kitten had gotten to her feet and brushed the glass off her knees.

"K-Kitsumi-san?" One man asked and Kitten turned.

"WHAT?!!" She screamed loudly in anger.

"Should I call the Colonel?" The man asked and Kitten's eyes flashed with anger.

"If you call him, I'll kill you." Kitten stated. She walked over and slammed the door in everyone's faces. They stood there dumbfounded.

"I guess that means she doesn't want me calling him." The man said stupidly. The others behind him nodded quickly. They didn't want to get on her bad side.

Kitten ran to her closet and hurriedly pulled on the first things she found. She pulled on a skirt and a white sweater that hung off her shoulders. She ignored the need for shoes as she leapt out the window. She headed straight for the mansion. She had never been there before. In fact she had never heard of a mansion in that location. Kitten should have known Greed would pick a location for that. She quickly skirted across the grass and then leaped on top of the telephone polls. Kitten jumped from to the other. Once she ran out of telephone poles she jumped onto the empty road that led out of Central. She stared down the road; the moonlight shown down around her and the night air blew her hair wildly around her face. Kitten started running down the center of the road, she kicked up loose gravel as she sped towards the bridge that went over the gorge.

She stopped at the start of the gorge and looked over. A narrow rock staircase led to the bottom, and amongst all the trees she could see a large mansion that almost looked like a castle. Vines were growing up white brick walls and lights gleamed from the many windows. Kitten gulped and leaped, she landed halfway down the staircase. The stairs caved in where she landed and she pushed off running so quickly it was almost like she was flying. She pulled a gun from where it was stuck between her hip and the skirt. She checked the bullets and clicked it closed, she turned off the safety feature, frowning. She hadn't wanted to fight again, at least, she hadn't wanted to fight again this soon, but she had to rescue Sakura. The stairs sunk into the deep darkness under the canopy of treetops. Kitten kept moving, she couldn't quite see. She blinked and her eyes flashed yellow. Suddenly she could see again. She was surprised she could still remember how to do that. It had had been a long time since her old combat days. She managed a smile, which quickly fell from her face when she heard a rustle from the trees surrounding her.

"Idiots." Kitten said under her breath. The demon she had tried to keep down was rising again; alchemic enhancements had their drawbacks. She felt the darkness drift through the depths of her mind. The girl who she used to be, the one who wanted to shed blood to get back the blood she had lost. The inner hate inside her that only wanted to get revenge and kill all those in her way. _'You can't deny it now Kitsumi Nakahara, you want to kill them all don't you?'_ She asked herself, she knew the answer and she hated it. Everything drained into the darkness and Kitten felt herself pull the trigger. She shot three bullets and heard the noises of the falling bodies as they landed on the stairs in front of her.

The inner demon dispelled as Kitten screamed. Among the bodies that lay on the stairs in front of her, one was Martel.

"Oh, Oh God." Kitten said, her hand that held the gun was shaking. She turned and puked off the side of the stairs. She had killed so many people, but never one of her friends.

"Hah. I never thought you'd be so tough." Martel coughed and Kitten felt herself begin to cry.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Martel smiled. Kitten dropped to her knees and grabbed Martel's hands. "Oh God, what have I done?" Kitten mourned.

"I'd rather be killed by someone like you rather than those other military dogs." Martel said and then closed her eyes, taking her last breath. Kitten held her composure; she closed Martel's eyes and uttered a brief prayer. Kitten then got to her feet and leaped over the other bodies, continuing down the stairs. She bit her lip drawing blood to hold back tears. Yet somewhere inside she felt the power that she used to feel when she would pull the trigger. She could see the mansion at the end of the path and she quickened her pace, there was no telling what could be happening in there. She reached the bottom of the gorge and slowed as she stopped in front of the massive wooden doors. They were ajar, most likely from when Ed had entered.

Kitten slipped inside, lit candles lined the hallway. The mansion looked eerie in the candlelight, Kitten shuddered. Still, she started down the carpeted hallway with a slow gait. She wandered through the maze of hallways; pictures of the mansion's predecessors lined the walls. Their faces lit by more candles, making the hall even creepier. One caught her eye and she read the year, the name had been worn off. Kitten turned and started walking again, shaking the image of the picture from her mind. She quickened her pace, she kept having the feeling she was being watched. Her eyes still glowed yellow, she blinked and they returned to their normal color. Finally she heard something. It was the sound of metal clashing against something that was harder than diamonds. Kitten started running. She passed the rotting body of what she guessed was the owner of house. She held her breath as she turned the corner and came face to face with another set of 12-foot high doors. Griffins and other ancient creatures were carved into its wood; Kitten pushed the doors open and took a deep breath.

The room was empty and pitch black. She could see a large pool in the middle of the room. She walked around the perimeter of the marble lined pool. The room was cold; she figured the water must be freezing. It seemed like this mansion hadn't seen life in years. Empty houses like this scared Kitten, but she ignored it. It wasn't like it was completely empty either. Greed, Ed, and Sakura were inside. She could hear noises coming from the next room. Kitten stopped in front of another set of wooden doors. Everyone had to be in the next room. She took a deep breath to prepare herself. She heard the noises again and pushed them both open. She walked into a banquet hall all the lights were blazing. She saw Ed and Greed in the center of the large room. Kitten strode across the room, her eyes still yellow, making everything crisp and clear. Sakura was tied up in the corner; she caught a glimpse of Kitten's eyes and squirmed, trying to break the ropes. Greed and Ed stopped the fight, both looked at Kitten, who was quickly approaching.

"KITTEN WATCH OUT!" Ed shouted, three more of Greed's subordinates leaped out of the shadows towards Kitten. She couldn't help but smirk as she raised her gun and quickly pulled the trigger, she shot one then the other. Quickly turning she pulled the trigger again without a hint of hesitation and the man fell dead, drowning in a pool of blood. Sakura looked shocked, she hadn't seen Kitten like that in years. When they worked together, Kitten was always the one who killed the swiftest. Sakura knew that the only thing she had wanted back then was revenge. She had thought Kitten had changed when she grew up and became friends with everyone else. She aimed the gun at Sakura and pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzed past her breaking the rope apart. Sakura didn't twitch, instead once the ropes fell limply to the ground Sakura jumped to her feet. She pulled the cloth from her mouth,

"KITTEN!" She screamed. Kitten ignored her cry and turned back towards where Greed and Ed were.

"Go back to the dorm room Sakura." Kitten instructed, and Sakura slipped back. She was hesitant to leave. She could transform like Kitten, but she was scared to. "Please?" Kitten asked again, her voice softened. Sakura nodded and quickly ran from the room and disappeared into the darkness of the pool room. Kitten took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of fresh blood.

"K-Kitten?" Ed said shocked, he never had seen her kill someone before; it sent a shiver down his spine. First there was a look of rage on Greed's features, since she had just killed all of his subordinates, but then Greed smiled widely and clapped a few times.

"Good job Kitty. I was hoping you would show off those powers of yours." He said and Ed looked at him angrily. Kitten lifted a hand over her eyes and frowned, her hand holding the gun dropped to her waist and hung there limply. A wetness began to dampen the skin on her arm. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I haven't killed anyone in years." She said softly and wiped her eyes with the back of her arm. "I haven't used these powers in years." She stated again and pocketed the gun. She had two bullets left.

"What is he talking about Kitten?" Ed asked, and Kitten ignored him.

"I don't want anyone else involved in this." Kitten said fiercely staring directly at Greed. "I should have known you knew about else, there was no other reason for monsters like you to come after me." She added angrily.

"Hey I can't help it. That's what happens when you make friends, they end up getting in the way." Greed said and shrugged. At that moment Ed lunged and stabbed Greed in the neck, he fell over backwards coughing up blood. After a short fit of coughs Greed chuckled and rose up to his feet, completely healed.

"Sorry, you can't kill me like that. I thought you learned that already?" He sneered. In the next second Kitten had moved across the room and was directly in front of Greed, she had the barrel of the gun jammed into his head. Ed took a step back, amazed at her speed. "You know that won't kill me either." Greed stated calmly and Kitten sighed. She removed the gun from his temple and pocketed it again.

"I know that." She said calmly and ran a hand through her hair. "But it might feel good to ram a bullet through your skull anyways." She breathed. Greed grabbed her wrist and leaned in closer to her.

"If you just join me, I wouldn't put anymore of your friends in danger my little Kitty." Greed said softly and Ed roared.

"KITTEN NO WAY! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A DEAL WITH HIM!" Kitten ignored him and stared at Greed. Ed was starting to get angry. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD! KITTEN C'MON WE CAN BEAT HIM!" Ed shouted at her. She winced,

"Him, maybe, but all the other Homunculi—" Kitten said, her voice still soft. The last thing she wanted to do was give in to Greed, especially Greed, but she knew she could never beat all the other Homunculus. Her powers weren't as strong against other nearly immortal beings. She was already acting against orders by using her powers without the military's command. None of her friends would be doing what she was doing now. "W-what happens if I accept your offer?" Kitten asked and Ed nearly exploded.

"WHAT?!? YOU CAN'T BE CONSIDERING THIS!! KITTEN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!?!?" He screamed at her, he reached towards her arm but she slapped his hand away, not looking at him.

"Tell me Greed." She demanded.

"What do you think? You and I will crush all the other homunculi, and then you help me achieve immortality. After that is done, I can give you what you want, I think you know what that is." He told her in a tone as soft as Kitten was using. Kitten bit her lip again, breaking open the cut. She paused, she knew everything and she could get Greed what he wanted, but that would mean betraying everyone she cared about. She couldn't let the other homunculi win either.

"You-you know what I want?" Kitten asked softly, staring into his shining purple eyes. Greed grinned widely. He leaned down closer, his lips almost touching her ear. He whispered it softly into her ear. Kitten pulled back and looked at him, eyes wide.

"How? how did you—?" She couldn't quite finish the question. _'How does he know? How does he know all I want it a life, like that? How could he possibly know? But no, how could he ever even do that? He can't give me my wish can he?' _Kitten wondered to herself.

"I would watch over you Kitty, I could do everything." Greed stated, still close to her ear.

"I know." Kitten said slowly and Greed leaned in closer, his face was about an inch away from hers.

"What do you say Kitty?" He asked gently and Kitten closed her eyes and sighed.

"I-I can't." She said; punching Greed so hard in the stomach he went flying into the back wall. _'I gave up on that dream a long time ago. I can't throw everything away now, not when I have worked so much. I have friends now, and love. There's no way I could give all of that up. Not now, not ever.' _Kitten thought sternly to herself. "Ed, we have to run now." Kitten commanded and Ed nodded. They both ran, through the pool room and back down the hallway. They blasted through the doors and back up the stone staircase. Greed roared angrily behind them. They could hear it echo through the mansion walls and even outside. Kitten sped up and they reached the top of the staircase. The pair ran back towards the city of Central in silence. Ed looked over at Kitten's serious expression._ 'What was it that she wanted? I wonder.' _Ed thought to himself, but he didn't want to ask.

Sakura was standing at the edge of town. Roy was beside her, scowling. Kitten nearly tripped over her feet when she saw him. _'What?!?!? I thought I told that kid not to call him!' _Kitten whined in her head. Sakura was giving Kitten 'I'm sorry' looks. Kitten and Ed stopped running. Roy looked at Kitten. Luckily Greed hadn't followed them. Roy took a step forward,

"You look cold." he stated and pulled off his jacket. He set it gently around her shoulders. Kitten looked confused, she was expecting him to flip on her. Sakura looked equally surprised. Then he grabbed her in a tight embrace; Ed glared at him, jealous. In the back of his mind though, he was wondering what Greed and Kitten had been discussing. Powers? Immortality? What did Kitten know about that? What did Kitten know so much about that Greed wanted so badly? And what was it that Kitten wanted so much that she actually considered joining him? Ed thought Greed wanted the secret to Al's body, but now was there something better? Was that something better Kitten? Ed's thoughts were spinning around in his mind.

Kitten smiled and hugged him back.

"You're coming back home with me." Roy commanded. Ed and Sakura's jaws both dropped open in shock.

"WHAT?!?" Ed screamed.

"Oh my!" Sakura said placing a hand over her opened mouth.

"N-NO WAY!" Ed said sputtering. Roy held up a hand.

"Full Metal, she can't disobey a order from her superior, and that was an order. As for you. GO BACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER NOW!" Roy roared and Ed clenched his fists together.

"W-why you—" he started but Sakura bowed.

"Of course sir." Sakura said and grabbed Ed's arm. Dragging him off.

"I won't let you get away with this Mustang!!!" Ed screamed as Sakura dragged him behind her. Kitten was staring at the ground; Roy embraced her again.

"Why do you always get into trouble?" Roy whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly. "Let's go home." He said and released her. He took her hand and starting walking towards the city. Kitten followed, but turned to look over her shoulder. Focusing her powers to her eyes she could see where Greed was standing at the top of the staircase, watching her. He was frowning. Even from this distance she could feel his eyes burning into hers. She still couldn't believe he knew what she longed for. Kitten turned back around and clutched Roy's arm, she pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders. He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer against him. She just noticed that her feet were cold. Her shoes were back at the room. Roy noticed that she was staring at her feet. He looked down and stopped walking. Kitten nearly tripped, she winced.

"W-why'd you stop?" Kitten asked and looked up at him. He bent over and motioned for her to climb on his back. Kitten climbed up and wrapped her arms loosely around Roy's neck. He stood and started walking again. They kept moving in silence, and it wasn't pleasant silence either. Kitten starting chewing on her bottom lip, she hated this kind of silence.

"So Roy—" Kitten started, and Roy instantly cut her off.

"What were you thinking??" He asked; anger edged his voice. Kitten closed her mouth and gulped.

"Greed, he took Sakura, I couldn't just let Ed go after him alone." Kitten replied after a long and awkward pause.

"You know Ed is a state alchemist, he would have been fine fighting some kidnapper." Roy replied and Kitten starting biting her lip again.

"He isn't any normal kidnapper." Kitten said again after some thought.

"I figured, and how do you know his name?" Roy asked.

"It's, he's—" Kitten didn't quite know how to say it.

"What?" Roy asked in a somber tone.

"He's the one who kidnapped me the first time." Kitten finally replied. Roy pushed open the large glass doors to the apartment complex. Roy kept walking; the silence surrounding them became awkward again.

"So he's the one who kidnapped you, then tried again and instead kidnapped Sakura, so you follow him to get Sakura back even though Ed already went after him?" Roy said re-telling the whole story. Kitten thought about it for a while, yes that was the main reason she had went after Greed. She started to wonder if she went there just to see if Greed would ask her to join him. He said everything right, but she couldn't give up her life now. He had been just a year too late in asking for her help; that thought made Kitten shiver. "What happened in there?" Roy asked as he walked into the elevator and clicked the 'up' button.

"Eh? Well, I went in and found my way through the mansion where he was keeping Sakura. I walked into the ball room and saved Sakura, then I escaped with Ed." Kitten explained, she left out the main details. The ones of her killing all of Greed's henchmen and when she almost considered going with Greed.

"He didn't put up a fight?" Roy said, sounding skeptical.

"Well yeah, he did, but I punched him and we had enough time to escape." Kitten explained, and that was right. She did punch him, but he didn't really put up a fight because he was trying to persuade Kitten to join him in his quest for immortality. She had no idea that was what he was after; it shocked her in a way. It was more simple than she had imagined. Roy let out a sigh and the elevator lurched to a stop on the roof floor. Kitten looked confused,

"Roy? Why are we on the roof?" She asked; then gasped in sudden realization. "Y-You're not Roy are you?" Kitten said and he let her drop off his back. Kitten landed on her butt and scooted away from him.

"What _else _happened in his mansion?" The fake Roy asked, slowly turning.

"I killed all his guards, then I almost joined him." Kitten replied in a serious tone, she knew it didn't matter since this wasn't Roy. He had completely turned around now and morphed back into Envy. Envy held his chin in his hand and looked to be in thought.

"So, you actually considered _joining_ _Greed_?" Envy asked. She couldn't tell his emotions when he asked the question.

"Where's the real Roy?" Kitten asked, ignoring Envy's question.

"Well he's asleep in his bed of course." Envy said shrugging and smirking.

"Wow you really planned this out." Kitten rolled her eyes; she was getting annoyed with this. "Why don't you give up? I'm not joining YOU guys." She said sternly getting to her feet.

"If you considered joining Greed, then you might consider joining us." Envy said advancing on Kitten; she backed up.

"I can't believe Sakura actually couldn't tell the difference." Kitten said eyeing Envy. He chuckled,

"She was so worried that I don't think she paid any attention at all. When I demanded her to take me to you she quickly obeyed." Envy explained and Kitten growled under her breath. Envy was still advancing on her. "You can't keep backing up for long Kitsumi." Envy stated and Kitten felt her back press against the contrite wall that meant she was at the end. She jumped took another step and stepped up on the ledge. The wind viciously blew her hair around her face. "What are you doing??" Envy asked, slightly shocked at her actions.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kitten asked him right back.

"You think no one will see? Don't you want to keep it a secret?" Envy informed her holding his hands out in front of him in a peaceful gesture, "Let's try and reason here Kitsumi, all we want is you to help us force the alchemists to make a philosopher's stone, and if you agree then we will explain the rest of the plan to you I'm sure you'd like it." Envy explained and Kitten slid her foot closer to the drop-off.

"I don't think you know that no one is out this late, and I would never agree to your plans." Kitten snapped her answer. Envy growled and moved towards her again,

"I'll make you, you bitch!" He said, his voice raising. Kitten took spun and plunged off the building face-first. Envy didn't actually think she would do it. Envy ran to the side and looked over, he screamed after her, "THEN WE WILL JUST HAVE TO USE YOUR FRIEND!" He screamed. Kitten gasped, she was nearing the impact. She braced herself as she landed, rolling to the balls of her feet; she fell forward and caught herself with one hand. She turned and looked back up to the roof of the building. Envy was gone.

"My friend?" Kitten asked herself as she stood and wiped the gravel from her knees. Her feet stung sharply but she ignored the pain, it quickly subsided as she sat herself down. She leaned against the building, massaging her feet under the glow of the streetlight. "This night sucks." Kitten said loudly, "I'm taking tomorrow off!" She wailed, she switched feet and rubbed the other one.

The only people out on the street by this time were the homeless, one walked past her pushing a shopping cart.

"I'm taking tomorrow off too." He informed her, not even looking at her. He was wearing large baggy clothes that hung off his scrawny frame. A long black beard was growing thickly from his chin, his face was worn and he looked tired.

"Don't you take everyday off?" Kitten inquired. He kept walking past her down the sidewalk,

"I guess you're right." He answered in amazement. The homeless man never turned to look at her. Letting a soft sigh escape her lips Kitten looked up at the clear night sky. She felt like a homeless person in this moment, she didn't know where she should or could go. She didn't want to go back to the dorm rooms, because then she would have to tell Ed and Sakura that 'Roy' turned out to be Envy. Plus she didn't want to go to work tomorrow since then she would have to explain everything to Roy, but then again if she wasn't there he would most likely attack Ed or Sakura to get information out of them.

Kitten sighed; she really didn't have that many options. She looked up and down the sidewalk and decided she would sleep in her old house tonight. It wasn't that far away from here; she began walking, kicking a stone along in front of her. Kitten pulled her keys from her pocket and the gun clattered to the sidewalk. She bent down and picked it up, she looked it over and tucked it back between her hip and her skirt. With her luck, she might need it. After walking about a four blocks over she reached her old street, she turned down it and walked until she reached her old house. She looked around her, to make sure no one was following her. The door was still unlocked from the last time she was inside. She opened door and closed it behind her after she was inside.

She walked around the first floor and checked the basement, that door was locked. She headed upstairs and checked each room to make sure some kid or homeless person wasn't hiding out somewhere. She walked down the hallway and walked into her old bedroom. All the sheets were still made and the bed was undisturbed. There was a thin layer of dust on the covers. Kitten walked over and took a deep breath, blowing out she watched the cloud of dust rise into the air and surround her. She hacked violently and her eyes watered from the dust. She waved it away, still coughing. The fabric was a light pink color, she used to adore the sheets because of how soft and warm they were. She ran a hand gently over them, they were still the way she remembered them.

Kitten unlocked the window and pushed it open, letting a cool breeze drift into the room and suck the dust out. She pulled off her skirt and sweater, now only in her underwear and the red cami; she slipped into bed and cuddled against the warm covers. She quickly drifted off to sleep, her breathing steadied and a smile spread across her features as sweet dreams unfolded in her sleep.

_End Chapter 9! Another Greed letter was edited, due to the font from DaFont and the fact it was a picture and stuff. So yeahhh ha ha ha ha. R&R please! Thank you!_


	10. Deepest Desires

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.)_

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish!_

_EDIT: Changed spelling, grammar, structure, etc. This is the part where the situations are the most drastically changed, so if you want to re-read this than I understand, because it would help the sequel make more sense and also it would make things flow a little better._

* * *

_Kitten stretched her arms above her head; she was smiling widely. The sun was gleaning through white lace curtains. The room was painted a cream color and the sun bounced off the walls. She felt wonderful and warm; it was a great feeling. She turned and looked into the beautiful sleeping face of Roy. She smiled and ran a hand through his disheveled black hair. He looked so peaceful, her heart raced. She felt her smile widen. She turned to the other side and looked again into someone's face. This time into the serene sleeping face of Ed. She smiled again and brushed his bangs out of his face. He was so adorable when he was asleep. She rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling. They both woke up and looked at her, she looked back and forth between them smiling. She felt like she was in heaven. _

_"I love you Kitten." they both said at the same time and Kitten's heart leaped. She had to be in heaven, the lacey curtains fluttered in a slight breeze. It was so comfortable. Kitten looked straight in front of her and seen Sakura and Greed standing at the foot of the bed. They were both dressed like cupids, which made a sleepy eyed Kitten giggle. _

_"You two look funny!" She said, her voice drawling out. Sakura was in a small white skirt and a white lacey bra with pink hearts all over it. She also had a white top hat with a pink bow. She was holding a bow and arrow, which was pointed at Ed. Greed was standing at the other side and was wearing a white suit, the jacket was unbuttoned and he didn't have a shirt under it. Kitten noticed how built he was. He was wearing a pink tie that was done loosely and also had a white top hat that matched Sakura's. They both had small angel wings and Greed was also holding a bow and arrow, but his was pointed at Roy. Kitten giggled again at the sight of Greed in a suit._

_"Kitten you have to choose." Sakura said in a light and airy voice, both her and Greed pulled the arrow back getting ready to shoot. _

_"Awwww, no fair." Kitten whined, her voice was light and sounded sleepy. The arrow points were shaped like hearts and that made Kitten smile._

_"Pick one." Greed stated and Kitten looked at Roy and Ed, they were both staring at her, love in their eyes. _

_"Tell us who should release cupids arrow." Sakura said softly, Kitten nodded. _

_"Awwww, it's still no fair." She whined and looked at Greed, then Sakura, then Greed again. She looked back and forth between Ed and Roy. "Mmmmmm." She hummed sleepily. _

_"Tell us Kitten, either Roy or Ed, Greed or I." Sakura said in the same soft voice._

_"Greed." Kitten said in a sleepy voice Greed began to release the arrow and Kitten smiled._

Kitten rolled over in her bed, the covers ruffled around her.

"Grreeed~" She murmured in accordance to her dream. Rays of light blasted through her open window. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Someone whistled from her window. She immediately dropped her arms and looked over towards the window. Greed was sitting on the windowsill, staring back at her.

"Wow Kitty, I didn't know you called my name in your dreams!" Greed said with a wide grin on his face. Kitten looked horrified as she stared at Greed sitting in her window.

"I-I was not!!" Kitten half-shouted defensively and pointed an accusing finger at him. "AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?!?" She shouted angrily.

"Well you left the window open, so I decided I might as well drop in." He said and winked at her, she sputtered a few times and he continued. "'Grreeedd! Greed!' That's what you were saying. It was rather shocking, but very delightful." He said and smiled, he jumped completely into the room. Kitten tried to jump out of her bed, but she was wrapped in the sheets. She ended up falling off the edge of the bed and landed on the floor trapped in the cocoon of pink blankets. Greed started laughing; her hair was ruffled and blocked her vision. She let out a huff of air to blow her hair from her face. She jumped to her feet and grabbed the lamp off the bedside table. She pointed it at him, planning on using it as a weapon.

"GET OUT!" She screamed and swung the lamp a few times.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Greed said, faking to be scared. He ran his eyes up and down her body and whistled again, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Nice panties Kitty." He stated and Kitten flushed.

"GET OUT! I'M NOT JOINING YOU AND I THINK YOU NEED TO STOP STALKING ME!!" She screamed and Greed stared at her in amazement; then chuckled again.

"I just want you to reconsider my offer Kitty." Greed told her and in one quick movement, Greed removed the lamp from her hand and held her wrists. "Why don't you reconsider?" Greed asked casually, Kitten was becoming very ticked off.

"I'm in my dead parent's house in my underwear and you're holding my wrists with a sick look in your eyes, I'm not in the mood to bargain with you." Kitten growled and Greed smiled.

"Well the part with you in the underwear is extremely attractive." He said, his gaze drifting down.

"STOP!" She screamed and pulled herself out of his grip. She quickly grabbed the lamp and threw it at his face. It crashed into his face, not doing any damage, and dropped to the floor in small pieces of glass.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Greed said while brushing a few pieces of glass from his face.

"JUST GET OUT!! I'M NOT JOINING YOU!!" Kitten yelled and walked from the room and down the hall. She stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Greed was left standing in her room; he let out a sigh and shrugged.

"I don't want to have to kidnap her again." He told himself. Kitten pulled her underwear, cami, and bra off harshly and stepped into the shower. She turned the water on and waiting stood there waiting.

"AARRRGGHHH!!!" She screamed and stomped her foot angrily as she stepped from the shower. She had forgot that the house had its water shut off too. Kitten angrily pulled her underwear back on and her bra too; she left the cami laying on the fuzzy blue carpet. She ran her fingers through her hair, since she couldn't find a brush anywhere on the counter. She swung the door open angrily and nailed Greed in the face. She heard him fall to the floor cursing, his nose quickly repaired itself and he got to his feet.

"WHAT THE Fuck—" His voice trailed off as his gaze settled on her chest. "Wow, I didn't really have a chance to stare last time, but thanks for all the opportunities." Greed said licking his lips. "You look almost edible Kitty, and I know you want me." He said and took a step closer; she backed up.

"W-what?!?! I do NOT!" Kitten said trying to sound stern.

"Oh but you're blushing so much, and you moaned my name in your sleep." Greed said taking another few steps closer. Kitten backed up again.

"T-That was a long story!! It had nothing to do with you!!" Kitten stammered, she could feel her face flush and she cursed herself because she blushed so easily.

Greed reached out quickly and grabbed Kitten by the waist and pulled her towards him. She squealed as he pressed her against him tightly.

"Ohhh, you're so warm!" Greed purred and nuzzled his face into her neck. Kitten groaned and tried to push him away, but he just tightened his grasp.

"Lemme go!" Kitten whined; her voice was muffled since her face was pressed into the fluff of his jacket. Greed massaged the bare skin on her back, he felt her shiver under his touch. While he massaged her back he moved his other hand and gently started to unclip her bra. Kitten inhaled sharply and shoved Greed with so much force he crashed into the floor and tumbled over backwards a few times. Kitten clutched her shoulders in a defensive hug she was bright red and her face was burning. "Y-YOU SLIME BALL!" Kitten screamed and Greed chuckled from where he was sitting on the floor. The beige carpet was bunched up around him. Kitten was panting. Greed stood and brushed some dust off his pants.

"That is some strength you have there Kitty." Greed said and smiled, "Makes me want you even more." He said and winked.

"Why can't you just leave?!?" Kitten moaned and Greed chuckled again.

"Because if kidnapping you won't work, and kidnapping your friend wont work, then I'll take you out on a date." He said making Kitten groan louder. She pushed past him, not giving him an answer and closed her bedroom door. She heard Greed lean against it. "C'mon Kitty, what'd you say?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

 "NO!!"

Kitten pulled open her closet, who was she kidding. She couldn't fit into anything. She pulled her old skirt on and her sweater on over her bra, she didn't feel like going into the bathroom to get her cami. She opened her door and Greed was still leaning against the wall.

"So are you going to come to lunch with me?" He asked and Kitten groaned. "If you don't I'll kidnap you again." He said in a serious tone and Kitten glared at him.

"NO lunch and NO kidnapping." She replied and Greed's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry wrong answer my lil Kitty." Greed sneered, but before he could re-act Kitten back flipped away from him, and out her open bedroom window. Greed was left standing in the hall, snarling about his loss again. He never could get her quite where he wanted her.

Kitten landed on the sidewalk and took back alleys until she found her way to the mall. There was no way she wanted to go back to the command center. That meant having to explain everything, and that was something that she REALLY didn't want to do. Kitten walked into the first store that caught her eye. Which was V. Secret. She loved the PINK collection. After finding a new pair of panties, a bra, a bright blue 'LOVE PINK' hoodie, and an orange and white striped cami. After that store she bought herself a pair of orange converse shoes. Next on the list were pants. She would find those at Abercrombie and Fitch. They did have the nicest jeans anyways. She pranced into the store, winking back to the male workers who smiled at her. After she finished her shopping she headed towards the food court. She needed to change after all.

She quickly changed into her new outfit, admiring herself in the mirror before heading off to a smoothie shop. She was so hungry and thirsty. There was no way she could make it another block with out something in her stomach. She hurried into the shop and ordered a Pineapple and Banana smoothie and sat down at a small table. After her quick brunch she left the shop. The second she left the shop she heard a loud squeal. Kitten turned to look at the shocked face of Sakura, and even worse was the pissed face of Roy that stood beside her.

"Oh crap." Kitten breathed and prepared herself for the worst.

**XXXXX**

Sakura walked back towards the command center. It was chilly and dark; the streetlights on the road she was traveling were out. Sakura bit her lip and twisted her skirt between her hands. Sakura was really paranoid walking around the streets this late at night. She was worried about everything, Kitten, her powers, and topping the list was Archer. Sakura trembled just thinking about him, and whom he was working with. She had wanted to cling to Kitten and tell her everything but she was scared of what would happen. If Sakura told Kitten about Archer she had no idea what Kitten would do, or how she would react. Kitten's reactions weren't always the most thought-out, so Sakura knew she couldn't tell Kitten anything. Sakura stopped walking and debated about weather she should turn around and run back to where Kitten was. She shook her head violently and squeezed her hands into fists. She didn't want to interrupt anything, plus she was getting annoyed of always depending on Kitten for help. Archer knew this, and always prayed upon it. He was taking over her mind slowly, she could feel it but she couldn't fight it off. He was so manipulative. Even back during the days when they were 12 and 13 and working as the military's superb assassins, Sakura had depended on Kitten for protection. Sakura let out a sigh; she was tired of being the weakest one. Her deepest desire was to prove she wasn't as weak as everyone thought she was. Archer knew this as well, and she was starting to desire power more and more.

_Sakura and Kitten ran down a hotel hallway. They wore the school uniforms of a near-by middle school so that it wouldn't look as suspicious. Their shiny black shoes thudded against the decorative carpeting. Kitten stopped in front of the presidential suite that the mob leader was staying in. Kitten motioned with her hand for Sakura to get ready to shoot. Kitten opened the violin case she had in her hand and pulled out a large gun. It was already fully loaded. Kitten kicked in the door and began shooting, everything that moved quickly perished. It was ruthless, but it was their job. Kitten disappeared inside and Sakura was hesitant, but soon followed. Bullet holes were in everything, blood pooled on the beige carpeting. Guns were discarded on the ground from the bodyguards that had been shot down. There were shouts from the hallway and more gang members came into the room. Sakura was unprepared and turned in shock. The gun in her hand trembled; she didn't know what to do. The men in the door took aim. Kitten leaped through the air and landed on the drink bar. She fired quickly and killed each gunman without blinking. Sakura turned and gave Kitten a weak smile. _

_"S-sorry." Sakura said in a soft voice, she felt so helpless compared to Kitten. _

_"Don't sweat it Sakura." Kitten said quickly and wiped a drop of blood off her cheek. "We should get out of here." Kitten stated and Sakura nodded. They walked from the room; blood was splattered on their shoes. Kitten had replaced her gun in the violin case and Sakura had hers out in case of another attack. They walked down the hallway towards the elevators. This job had been easier then they had hoped. _

_Suddenly something buried itself into Kitten's back and she coughed. Blood flew from her mouth and splattered on the floor as she tumbled face-first into the carpet. Kitten's body twitched. The case bounced on the floor and opened, the blood-covered gun fell from it and clattered against the carpet. Sakura yelped and turned. She lost it again, even though she had so much practice shooting targets she couldn't work under pressure like this. It made her stomach flip. They started shooting and Sakura heard the beep of an elevator. She dived, flying into the elevator. She hit the back of the elevator and felt the small box bounce. As the doors slid closed she saw Kitten's face staring at her from the floor. Sakura felt herself cry. She hated that look, the one of disappointment. She heard the men yelling as the doors thudded closed and the elevator lurched to life and started its descent to the bottom floor._

_Sakura had dropped her gun when Kitten had been shot in the back. She wondered how quickly Kitten had killed them. She became envious of Kitten's abilities to kill without a second thought and how well she acted under pressure. Sakura had as much reason to fight as Kitten did, but why was she so much different. The hatred welled in her chest._

_The doors opened and Sakura got to her feet and brushed off her skirt. She picked up her empty violin case that should have held her gun and walked from the elevator. Her shoes clacked against the tile as she walked past the hordes of people checking into the hotel. Sakura kept her gaze firmly on the floor. She leaned against the wall by the main entrance doors and waited. She had failed, she didn't do anything to help; pathetic. She could hear the mocking voices already when she would have to explain that she didn't do anything. She looked up and Kitten walked from the elevators. Her violin case swung heavy at her side. Her eyes blazed with power, she had finished the job. Kitten threw Sakura a kind glance, one that Sakura hadn't expected. _

_"C'mon Sakura. We should leave now." Kitten said and stopped in front of Sakura. Sakura nodded vigorously._

_"Okay." she said softly. The two girls exited the hotel and walked down the busy sidewalk, easily blending in with their surroundings. Sakura hung her head, while beside her Kitten walked with her head held high._

By the time her memory faded into reality Sakura was already standing in front of the command center doors. She looked up at the large building and sighed. She had grown up over the years but she was still quiet and easily manipulated. She had been surprised at Kitten's dramatic change though. The power-hungry glare had faded from her eyes and she became more human as the years passed. Sakura walked in to the front doors, the lady at the desk had fallen asleep. Sakura tip-toed past her and up the first flight of stairs. She walked down the hallway towards the library. She figured she should get ahead on her work; it was one thing she was good at. She passed Archer's office, her pace quicken when she noticed that his lights were still on. She passed the office thinking she was home free. Then she heard the sound of his office door creak open, more light poured into the hallway.

"Sakura?" A thin voice asked and she froze.

"Y-yes sir?" Sakura said, her voice becoming small and frightened like a child.

"Could you come here please?" Archer asked and Sakura turned on her heels.

"Of-of course s-sir." Sakura said; her voice wavered even though she tired to keep it under control. She walked back towards his open door and slipped inside. A man was sitting in a chair in front of Archer's desk. Sakura froze and gulped. The man turned his head and looked behind him at Sakura. His eyes gave away how crazy he really was. They were a bright orange and they burned into Sakura's.

It was Kimblee. She hated seeing him, and she couldn't believe that Archer had given him a job, even though it was secret. Sakura was the only other one who knew about it, and she knew to keep her mouth shut; as much as it pained her.

"Sir. What can I do?" Sakura asked; she wanted to get out of the office as quickly as she could.

"I shall ask you one more time Sakura. Give us your power." Archer asked sternly. This had been the third time he had asked this question. The first two times she had been saved by either a phone call or someone who came in to request his service elsewhere. This time she had to answer; no one could save her. To make the whole situation worse, Kimblee was sitting less then twenty feet from her. "You know, if you accept I can give you real power. I can erase the human inside of you, the one that holds you back." Archer stated, standing up. Sakura closed her eyes, letting his statement sink into her mind. She had just been thinking about the past, how she hated herself for her emotions. She wanted to stop the emotions, stop the human inside of her. She just wanted power; she wanted to be the strongest. Something inside of her snapped, she couldn't resist the urge anymore. Sakura wanted it, and now she was finally going to get it.

"Yes. I will join you." Sakura stated calmly. This was what she wanted all along. She had been trying to ignore the desire, but now nothing was holding it back. She wanted it almost as badly as she needed to breathe.

"As long as you kill the human inside of me. Give me power!" Sakura stated, she looked into his icy eyes. He was grinning. Archer had finally won; he knew that it would be easy to win her over. She was weak, and he knew she wanted power. Archer came closer to her and rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"Good answer Sakura." He said softly and Sakura smiled to herself. "Now, you must pretend to be her friend for one last day. We will wage war against the base tomorrow, and then I can take everything over." Archer stated. Sakura nodded. "Kimblee here will destroy a portion of your human side now, the rest will come on the day we attack. Are you ready Sakura?" Archer asked. Sakura closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly. Kimblee smiled and got to his feet. He placed his hand on her stomach and Sakura could feel her cells changing. The alchemic enhancements were growing, killing more of her human cells. She could feel the emotions fading and her memories becoming obsolete. The amount of human emotions inside her dwindled quickly. Kimblee pulled his hands away and Sakura almost fell forward. It was everything she wanted, but it ended before it was complete. She could still feel a small portion of human emotions running through her, telling her this was wrong. She shoved those thoughts aside brutally.

"Now, you're dismissed." Archer hissed and Sakura bowed.

"Yes sir." She stated out and left the office. She didn't look at anyone that passed her. Sakura ran up the stairs to her dorm room. Changing she crawled into bed. Deep inside the human feelings nagged at her. They told her she was betraying everyone she had come to care for, she ignored the thoughts. They continued to nag at her._ 'I can't go back now, not ever. I made this choice, and I will become what I become. A demon.' _Sakura thought to herself.

The sun hit her face and she opened her eyes. It had been a rough night, she had barely slept, and when she managed to drift off a violent dream quickly re-awoke her. Just as Sakura was getting up, there was a loud knocking at her door. Sakura looked over towards the door and pulled on her white robe. She shuffled to the door and opened it.

"What?" She asked in a sleepy voice. Roy looked down at her and Sakura took a step back in shock. "What!? Mustang, uh Sir? What is it?" Sakura asked. She let her human emotions take over; she needed to make sure she didn't look suspicious. Although she hated letting them take her over now, she was one step away from becoming a complete demon, what Sakura always wanted.

"Where is Kitten? She isn't in her room." Roy said worry edged his voice. Sakura looked confused now.

"What do you mean? She went home with you last night." Sakura said carefully. Roy's mouth opened in shock, now Sakura was scared. "Oh." She muttered, she couldn't find any words.

"What happened last night!!?!" Roy growled and shoved Sakura back into her room. He closed the door behind them.

"Uh, can I change first?" Sakura asking softly, flushing. Roy nodded quickly. After Sakura had gone into the bathroom to change they talked about last night.

Sakura finished her account of what happened, leaving out the parts about Kitten killing all the people. Roy looked deeply concerned.

"We have to go find her." He stated and quickly got up. "You're her friend. Where would she be?" He asked and Sakura quickly got up and put on her shoes. _'I was her friend, after what I'm about to do I'm sure that will change.' _Sakura thought to herself, but pushed those thoughts aside. She couldn't give anything away.

"Knowing her, she would go to shopping district to buy new clothes so she wouldn't have to face you, me or Ed." Sakura explained. Roy nodded and strode quickly out the door, Sakura hobbled after him pulling on her other shoe. Mustang knocked on Archer door. He opened it, surprise spread across Archer's face, but only for a moment.

"What is it Colonel?" Archer asked and looked over at Sakura, who looked at him.

"I need to borrow Sakura for a while." Roy explained and Archer nodded.

"Alright." He said and then closed the door, giving Sakura a warning glance. She nodded, telling him with her eyes that she wouldn't say anything.

Mustang pulled Sakura down the stairs and out the front doors. They walked quickly towards the shopping streets. Girls of all ages were already starting to flock there. They began their search in silence. Sakura tried to focus on finding Kitten, pushing her thought of herself out of her mind. _'I can't act differently, I need to lead him on until I can go back to the command center.' _Sakura told herself. They wandered around from shop to shop. It had been an hour or so, and Sakura was walking up the sidewalk with Roy behind her. Suddenly in front of her eyes Kitten waltzed out of a cafe wearing new clothes and holding a lot of shopping bags. Sakura let out a shocked gasp.

Kitten turned and looked at them in shock and confusion.

**XXXXX**

"R-Roy." Kitten squeaked, her voice cracking. She did not want to explain this to Roy at all. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing that managed to slip from her lips. Roy felt his anger slowly fade as he hugged her back tighter then she was holding onto him.

"I'm just glad you're okay Kitten." Roy told her as he ran a hand through her hair. Sakura smiled at the couple, and her thoughts shifted back to work.

"I-I think I should head, uh back to the building." Sakura said, hiding her smile.

"Of course." Roy said, not looking back at her. Sakura nodded and bowed, and then she turned and jogged back up the road towards the direction of the command Center._ 'Finally, I will get what I always wanted!' _

Roy released Kitten and held her arms-length away from him. He looked her over closely and she stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Roy." She said, her voice quivered. There was so much she had never told him, and so much she needed to tell him before something bad happened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her. She kissed him sweetly. The sudden gesture of love surprised Roy, but he wouldn't complain. He kissed her back and pulled her against him. They heard a few people whispering then they passed. Neither of them cared. Kitten broke the kiss and stared up at him.

"Shouldn't we get back to work?" She asked her voice soft. Roy let out a deep sigh,

"Yeah. I guess we should." He said, grabbing Kitten's hand he turned and started up the sidewalk. Kitten smiled and followed him, walking along side him, their fingers laced.

"Why didn't you come back to the command center? I asked Sakura where you were and when she told me that you went home with me, that was when I got the whole story out of her." Roy explained and Kitten hung her head. She wondered how much Sakura had told Roy.

"I didn't want to go back because I didn't want you to yell at me." Kitten sadly admitted and Roy stopped. Kitten adverted her gaze and stared at the ground.

"Kitten." Roy said softly and Kitten looked up at him. "Stop worrying about everything." Roy told her sternly and flicked her nose. Kitten yelped and grabbed her nose.

"Hey! That was mean!" She said her voice sounded nasally and high-pitched. Roy smiled and chuckled at her; Kitten smiled back and squeezed his hand tighter. The command Center came into view, and then the sirens sounded. There was an attack on the building. Kitten and Roy broke into a run. The couple crashed through the front doors. There was no one at the reception desk. Kitten heard someone scream and she ran towards the staircase. There was the horrible ring of gunshots, Kitten swore as she ran up the stairs three at the time. She swung the door open and seen soldiers shooting down the hallway at other soldiers.

"What??" Kitten said shocked, was there an inner-conspiracy that she didn't know about? She had a bad feeling in her stomach. She caught the eyes of Archer, who grinned at her evilly. Roy was behind Kitten and looked at the scene in shock. Suddenly before Kitten to register what it was, something slammed into her, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying down the hallway. She landed on her back and skidded, flipping over twice. Whatever it was, hit her again, and this time she crashed through the second story window.

"SHIT!!" Kitten screamed; glass particles flew around her. She opened one eye as she started falling. She heard Roy shouting as she turned herself in the air.

She managed to twist her body around and land on her feet, the ground caved in slightly under her. She stood and winced, she kicked off her shoes, and they would get in the way later. Suddenly something came from below and punched her in the chin, she felt herself rise into the air. She wasn't fighting a normal human being; that was for sure. Kitten growled and spit blood from her mouth as she starting falling back towards the ground again. The person was gone.

"Unless, no! Shit!" Kitten swore and looked behind her, the person was behind her, hands laced and raised above their head.

"No! You can't be—" Kitten started but the person brought her hands down and hit Kitten in the center of her head. Her trip back to the ground was quickly over as she slammed into the earth with a loud boom. She twitched and hacked blood from her mouth.

Roy snapped his fingers and the person dodged the flame that erupted in the air. Roy looked down at the battered body of Kitten; he had watched the fight. She couldn't have survived a hit like that; he was amazed that she had even survived the fall from the second story window.

Ed and Al ran up beside Roy. Ed looked out the window in horror, he had watched from the other end of the hallway.

"KITTEN!" Ed screamed and Roy looked over. Ed clapped his hand together and made a staircase down to the ground from the window. He jumped out and ran down the steps, Roy followed. She felt a hand on her back and she heard Ed and Roy's voices. '_Oh shit! They think I should be dead. I mean, there is no way a normal human girl could have survived that!'_ Kitten shook her head and sat up; she cracked her neck and got to her feet. Both Ed and Roy looked completely shocked. Kitten laughed nervously.

"There, uh, isn't much time. We need to stop this uproar that someone started. I think its Archer. Sakura has been acting weird every since working under him." Kitten explained, trying to change the subject quickly.

"H-how are you still alive?!" Ed asked shocked; Kitten ignored his question.

"The main problem is Archer, he is trying to destroy the military and rip it apart at its seams, so that he can take control." Kitten said. "Ed, Roy. Go back inside and work on finding Archer. I'll go after that girl who attacked me." Kitten said quickly. Ed sighed and gave Kitten a worried glance.

"Fine." He answered. Roy nodded and followed Edward back up the stairs he had made. Kitten let out a long sigh, she was happy she didn't have to explain anything to them. She turned and saw the girl again; she was standing next to tree; hidden in the shadows.

"Come out, Sakura." Kitten said sadness heavy in her heart. Sakura walked out into the light, her eyes glowed red. She looked pure evil like this; Kitten couldn't help but shiver. "What has happened to you?" Kitten said softly and a slight giggle escaped Sakura's lips.

"Oh, dear Kitten. Archer destroyed the human inside of me, now I have all the power that I always wanted! It is perfect! Nothing can hold me back anymore!!" Sakura said and chuckled.

"He did this to you?" Kitten asked; this was getting worse by the moment.

"So what if he did?" Sakura growled. Kitten closed her eyes and then opened them again, trying to clear her mind. "This is Archer's will and now it is mine as well. You must be killed." Sakura said and smirked, running at full speed towards Kitten. Kitten took a deep breath and made to dodge, but Sakura changed her course. Almost reading Kitten's actions before they occurred, Sakura pulled a blade from her pocket and slashed Kitten hip. Kitten screamed and jumped back clutching the wound. Kitten concentrated her energy on the area but nothing happened.

"W-what?!" Kitten shouted; she couldn't repair the skin. Sakura laughed and held the knife up and pointed it at Kitten.

"This knife is enhanced with alchemy, it cancels out your ability, and now it's spreading through your body. You won't be able to regenerate anymore. At least, not for a while. I know it isn't enough to kill you, but I'm sure it will enough to trap you" Sakura said and Kitten coughed.

"N-no! This isn't possible." Kitten choked out.

"Oh but it is!!" Sakura said. She laughed insanely, lunging at Kitten a second time. Kitten tried to avoid the knife, but it pierced her in the shoulder. Blood gushed out as Sakura twisted the knife, tearing muscle and skin apart. Kitten screamed in pain, real pain. The wounds wouldn't heal and the pain wouldn't subside.

"STOP SAKURA!! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!!" Kitten screamed, tears coming to her eyes.

"NO! NOT ANYMORE!!" Sakura screamed. She pulled the knife out and drove it into Kitten's thigh. Kitten let loose another terrible scream. Sakura pulled the knife out. Blood covered Kitten's body and continued to flow from all three wounds. Kitten pushed herself away from Sakura, although she knew she couldn't get away.

"I know all of your tricks." Sakura said laughing.

"Now I will finish you. Goodbye! When you wake up you will realize the fruits of our plan!" Sakura said and leaped, the knife posed to kill. Kitten closed her eyes and looked away. There was a sound of breaking metal and Kitten's eyes shot open. She looked in front of her where someone was standing.

"G-Greed??" Kitten said shocked. Sakura growled and jumped back, dropping the remains of the broken knife.

"You leach." Sakura growled and pulled out a gun.

"That won't do you any good." Greed stated and then Sakura re-holstered the gun.

"You aren't my target. Kitten is." Sakura stated. Greed sneered and turned; he grabbed Kitten around the waist and picked her up.

"Sorry but you won't be getting your way today doll." Greed said and started running. Kitten punched him a few times,

"NO! I have to stay!!! Ed and Roy are still in there!!" Kitten said, tears forming in her eyes. She winced, blood still poured from the knife wound. She couldn't believe what was happening, her best friend just tried to kill her, even if it was impossible to kill her. Her brain couldn't wrap itself around the idea; it didn't make any sense. Kitten gave up fighting Greed. She noticed Sakura wasn't following them; that made her feel a little better. They stopped running when they had reached the bad part of town. Kitten closed her eyes; she couldn't believe Sakura had nullified her abilities that easily. There was a sound of a door opening and floorboards creaked as Greed walked across a floor.

"Your back room is open, oh hell! What the fuck!?" someone's voice said, it was a man.

"Ignore it Dan. Bring me that first aid kit." Greed said sternly and he started walking again. Kitten's breathing was quickening, she felt herself getting lightheaded. The wounds still throbbed painfully. Kitten felt herself get lowered onto something soft. Her eyes were still closed, her eyelashes fluttered. She opened her eyes only half way; her vision was getting blurry. Someone came into the open doorway.

"Oh fuck Greed. What the fuck happened?" The man asked, Greed ignored his question and snatched the small white first-aid box from his hands.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. Oh and bring me the regular." He said and the man scurried off. Kitten groaned and closed her eyes again. Greed walked quickly across the room and knelt beside her bed. He opened the box and pulled out ointment and bandages. He ripped her shirt open and rubbed the ointments on the open wounds on her hip and shoulder. Kitten bit her lip, holding back a scream. She never felt the burn of this before; she normally just regenerated her skin cells to close the wound. Next he ripped the section of jeans near the wound. He rubbed ointment on that wound after the jean was away from it. Greed then lifted her up and wrapped the bandages around each wound to stop the bleeding and help the healing process. Kitten winced and whimpered softly. He carefully laid her back down, the door opened again and the man set a glass of vodka on the bedside table before quickly exiting the room again. Greed grabbed the small glass and took a long gulp.

Kitten fluttered her eyelashes again and tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy, but she managed to open her eyes a little again. Greed had pulled over a fold-up metal chair and was sitting beside the bed sipping at his drink. Kitten twitched her fingers and slowly moved her hand towards Greed's. He removed his hand from his knee and placed it on top of Kitten's hand. There was silence, and Kitten smiled up at Greed before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The sun glittered through the window and lit up her delicate features. Kitten opened her eyes. Greed was asleep in the chair beside her. Kitten sat up and looked down at the wound. She focused her energy on it again and this time felt the skin cells regenerating and covering the wound, the pain vanished completely. Kitten looked over at Greed and smiled slightly. He was kind, even if he was a Homunculus. He blinked and looked down at Kitten; she blinked a few times back at him.

"Oh?" Greed said, it sounded like a question.

"I healed myself, but thank you." Kitten said and turned and looked out the window at the blue sky. There was a pause and awkward silence filled the room, the only sound was that off a far-off bird.

"I'll give up." Greed said slowly and Kitten turned back to look at him. He had his head hung, Kitten was confused.

"What do you mean, Greed?" She asked.

"I mean I'll give up. I won't try and force you to help me anymore." He replied and Kitten's mouth opened in shock. This was the last thing she expected Greed to say to her. Kitten closed her mouth and smiled; she reached out and grabbed his hand. She gave it a tender squeeze.

"Greed, you always surprise me." She said softly, she didn't know what else to say. He looked away,

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you alone." He quickly added. Kitten giggled. Suddenly she remembered what had happened. "

OH MY GOD!! THE COMMAND CENTER!!" Kitten screamed the jumped out of the bed. Greed got up off the chair and pulled off his vest and set it around her shoulders.

"You're shirtless you know." He stated and Kitten looked down and zipped the vest up. She flushed a red and glared at Greed. He just shrugged.

"Are you planning on following me?" Kitten asked as she walked out into the hall and back into the main bar area.

"Well I wasn't planning on leaving you alone, you almost got captured earlier." Greed retorted. Kitten pushed the door open and walked out into the fresh air.

"I don't really want you coming with me." Kitten told Greed firmly.

"Hey! I'm the one that saved your ass today!!" Greed growled and Kitten sighed.

"Fine." She gave in and turned and jumped into the air, flying up and landing on the club's roof. "But you have to be able to keep up with me." Kitten said and winked as she took off. Jumping from roof to roof quickly, Greed followed behind her. Kitten reached the edge of the buildings in a manner of seconds and looked out over the grounds of the command center. There were a lot of dead soldiers, and it seemed like the battle was still raging inside. Kitten looked around and leapt to the ground, she speed with in-human speed around to the back of the building.

Greed looked around confused; he didn't even see her before she sped off.

"W-whoa." He muttered and jumped from the roof of the building. Following her slowly from behind. Kitten had crashed through her newly fixed window and rummaged quickly through her dorm's closet. She pulled a rugged suitcase from its depths and frowned at it. She placed the worn leather box on her bed and pulled a key from inside her pillowcase. The key looked as worn and rugged as the suitcase. She slipped it easily into the keyhole and twisted it, the lock made a loud 'click' and the case popped open. A dusty school-girl uniform sat on top of a pile of letters and other knick-knacks. These were from her old days, memories she had been happy to lock away.

Kitten quickly pulled off her torn jeans and pulled on the old pleated skirt. She left Greed's vest on with the bandages covering her chest under it. She pulled on the thigh high black socks and slipped into a pair of shoes. Kitten sighed and smoothed out the creases in the old skirt just as Greed entered through the broken window.

"Ah. What's this?" He asked as Kitten turned and pulled a dusty violin case from the closet. She had a forlorn look in her eyes as she ignored Greed's question. She turned and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail.

"I have unfinished business with a colleague. Greed, I would appreciate it if you stalled Roy and Ed for me. I don't want them to see what I have to do." Kitten instructed in a stern voice, she still stared at the door in front of her. Gunshots could be heard from the hallway.

"Sure Kitty. If you want it, I'll be happy to do it." He said and gave her a deep bow. He waited until Kitten slowly opened her door to the scene in the hallway. She took a quick breath and stepped out into the bloodied hall. Greed followed closely, he stood behind her as they walked into the middle of the hall.

"K-Kitten?" Someone choked out. Kitten turned and looked at Al. She bit back emotions and turned, looking away from Al. "W-what are you d-doing with him?!" Al said. His voice so accusing, Kitten tensed.

"Greed, remember your instructions?" Kitten said ignoring Al.

"KITTEN!" Al cried and Greed looked up at Al.

"Where is your brother kid?" Greed hissed. Al gulped.

"Kitten what happened to you?!" Al pleaded and Greed growled at him.

"Nothing happened; this is the way I was made to be." Kitten stated and started walking down the hallway.

"There she is!! Archer wants her as close to dead as you can get, then capture her!!" A solider yelled and Kitten turned quickly. She smashed his nose with the hard metal of the violin case. He fell to the carpet gripping his bloody face in his hands. Kitten seen the men loading their guns and turned; her eyes flashed yellow and she quickly read their movements.

"How I hate myself." Kitten cursed herself as she ran forward, ducking low to the ground she came up under one man's nose and swung the case hard. She broke his jaw and chin; knocking him unconscious in the process. She grabbed the gun he dropped and crouched low, turning and shooting all the surrounding soldiers. They fell, coughing blood into the air. Al watched from his location down the hallway. He trembled, what he seen he couldn't believe. Greed had turned as well and watched her with interest. He whistled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now, please kid, tell me where your brother is. I'm supposed to keep an eye on him, that's what Kitten instructed me to do." Greed explained and Al turned his gaze back to the homunculus standing in front of him.

"S-She wants you to watch Ed?" Al asked, his voice shaking. Greed nodded and continued to watch as Kitten killed more men, she grabbed two pistols off the floor and tucked them into the waistband of her schoolgirl skirt. Blood splattered across her shirt, vest and face. Drops stained her shoes and dripped from her violin case. Kitten turned and bolted down the staircase with tremendous speed.

Suddenly as she reached the bottom of the staircase a scream echoed through her ears. Kitten stopped, tumbling through the doorway. She turned her head and looked at Sakura. Murderous intent gleamed in Sakura's red eyes; her lips were twisted into a wide evil grin that sent chills down Kitten's spine.

"Sa-Sakura." Kitten breathed. Maya's limp form slid to the floor. Sakura pulled her arm from Maya's chest. Maya lay on the floor, eyes wide with fear and blood pooling around her body. Kitten tensed and looked up at Sakura with loathing in her eyes. "I would ask you why? But I already know your soul is already gone." Kitten seethed. Sakura held Maya's heart in her bloody hand. Sakura laughed, and squeezed the heart until it burst.

"I don't need friends anymore. Humans aren't fun to kill anyways, barely even put up a decent fight. " Sakura chuckled and kicked Maya's lifeless body off to the side. She turned and looked up at Kitten, her eyes widened in shock and Kitten stared deep into Sakura's fear-filled eyes. Kitten's yellow eyes gleamed.

"A blast from the past, huh?" Kitten scoffed and shifted her weight to her other foot, swinging the violin case. Sakura's mouth quivered then she lowered her head, her hands balled into tight fists. She shook with rage.

"Y-You!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!! YOU ALWAYS SAVED ME AND YOU WERE ALWAYS SO PERFECT! WHY DID YOU GET ALL OF THAT CONFINDENCE??! WE HAD THE SAME MOTIVE BUT YOU WERE SO MUCH BETTER!!" Sakura screamed and Kitten's eyes softened, but only for a moment. "IF YOU WERE DEAD I COULD HAVE BECOME SOMETHING! YOU WERE ALWAYS IN MY WAY, ALWAYS BETTER THEN ME AND SO DAMN ANNOYING!" Sakura screamed and pulled a gun from her pants holster. Kitten silently jerked her case, the locks popped open and she snatched the large gun from the air. Kitten took aim and fired, hitting Sakura in the forehead. Sakura jerked backwards and fell to the floor, her body twitched. Greed suddenly sped past Kitten, lightly touching her shoulder as he passed. Kitten looked shocked, she couldn't imagine what he was doing down here.

"No, Ed is down here too? Or Roy?" Kitten growled. Sakura rose to her feet and chuckled, licking the blood off her chin.

"You forgot that I can also regenerate. Unlike poor Maya, once I removed her heart she died. I'LL RIP YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE KITTEN I'LL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU!!!" Sakura screamed, but then the wall next to Kitten exploded. Kimblee shot forward and tackled Kitten amongst the flying particles of wall. They went crashing through a hallway window out into the grass. Kitten couldn't tell who it was, but she pulled a pistol from her skirt waistband. Her shoulder hit the ground and she rolled away from the person who crashed into her. She pushed herself up on one knee and stopped, her mouth opened in shock as she seen the person rise off the ground in front of her.

"Ah, Kitsumi Nakahara!!" Kimblee exclaimed. The gun slipped from Kitten's grasp and landed in the grass with a soft thump. '_Kimblee! Kimblee, he killed them! He killed my parents. He destroyed my life! He-HE HAS TO DIE!' _Kitten's mind began to race as her body trembled. Kimblee took a step forward; Kitten could clearly see the transmutation circles tattooed on his palms. "I used these to kill your parents remember?" He chuckled and Kitten felt herself choke on her own breath.

"Y-You! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Kitten screamed and lunged forward with her bare hands balled into fists.

"My, my." Kimblee scolded. He moved, trying to grab her arm to turn it into ingredients of a bomb. Kitten seen it and feigned to the left, punching him hard in the jaw.

"That won't work again you fool." Kitten roared and pulled the other pistol out. A hot sting passed up her arm and Kitten dropped the pistol. Blood dripped down her fingers as she turned to look at Sakura. She stood on the grass holding the gun Kitten had dropped when Kimblee tackled her through the window.

"It was foolish to drop this, my friend." Sakura said and smiled. Kitten quickly healed her hand and took a few steps back. Kimblee grabbed her arm. Kitten felt something change under her skin and quickly back flipped away from them both.

"Now, now Kitten. I know all your tricks. There is no way you can beat us both." Sakura chided and aimed the gun again. From behind Sakura, Kimblee let out a cough. Sakura turned and gasped. Kimblee fell to the grass, squirming and coughing up red blood. Ed stood behind him; his auto-mail arm was morphed into a blade. Kitten put a hand to her mouth in shock, _'I thought I told Greed to hold him back! I don't want Ed getting involved with this.' _Kitten thought angrily then stopped. '_That must mean, oh no, Greed!!' _

_End of Chapter 10! I'm nearing the end! Only 1 more chapter left and then it's over! Please R&R!!_


	11. Death

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. The characters I do own are Kitten, Sakura, and the rest of the bunk. (And some random ones here and there.)_

_Please Enjoy! Comment after reading if you wish__!_

_EDIT: This chapter has the MOST DRASTIC changes made to it with this final edit, all right? Okay, I hope you enjoy, it sounds much, much, better like this! I'm glad I went back through and edited this whole story!_

* * *

Greed passed Kitten and turned down the hallway. Al admitted to where his brother was, and Greed hurried towards the location. He crashed through the door into the mess hall. A fight roared on between Archer, the homunculi, Roy, and Ed. It was a three-way battle, and now Greed had to make sure Ed and Roy wouldn't die, or try and help Kitten. Ed looked over and caught Greed's eye.

"Y-YOU!?" Ed called out in shock, Roy turned to look and his eye's widened in shock too. Lust looked over and brushed hair out of her eye.

"Greed, it was foolish of you to come here." She scoffed and Greed shrugged.

"I have a job to do." He stated and leaped forward. "But killing you and the ugly bastard will be a nice bonus." Greed said and Envy turned quickly, hatred in his eyes.

"UGLY?!?!" He growled and went to attack Greed. Without them noticing, Archer and his men retreated back into the halls. Now it was a fight between the homunculi, Roy, and Ed. Roy snapped his fingers, Greed and the rest ignited in one large blast. They all got to their feet again without a bit of problem.

"Greed! What are you doing here?!" Ed demanded the answer and quickly transmuted a large sword out of the ground. Greed chuckled.

"I'm just doing my little Kitty a favor." He answered and Lust growled.

"We lost her because of you and now we to resort to our back up plan!!" Lust growled and Greed chuckled again.

"Oh well!" He chided.

"Where is she?!" Roy roared and Greed suddenly became very serious.

"I can't tell you that Colonel." Greed replied sternly, "It would make Kitten pretty damn angry." He explained and Lust stabbed him in the stomach. Greed took a few steps back and healed himself quickly.

"You know that won't do anything." Greed scoffed. The battle started again and Roy and Ed were at a disadvantage. Archer re-entered the room and smirked to himself.

"Maybe they can't do anything, but I'm sure this transmutation circle can." Archer sneered and motioned towards the floor where a large black circle was located, Greed was standing right in the middle of it. His eyes widened as he quickly studied the circle.

"T-This can't be!" He swore angrily and turned to glare at Archer. "How do you know how to use this?" He demanded

"Well, I can't give that away just yet Greed, maybe you'll find out when you're dead." Archer chuckled. Greed growled in anger. Lust, Envy, and Gluttony jumped backwards getting out of the circle. Greed couldn't move, he watched as Archer snapped his fingers and a man quickly shuffled over, he was hiding behind a cloak. The man bent down and gently touched his hands to the array. Once the man's hands touched the ink of the circle red lightning began to crackle on the surface of the floor.. The array lit up bright pink and the light blinded Roy and Ed. Greed coughed as he doubled-over grabbing his stomach. _'It can't end this way! Dammit!!' _Greed's coughing began to become more violent and from his mouth came maroon bile. Within the bile were pieces of the stones that were created with red water.

"This will be your end Greed." Lust laughed and Greed continued coughing up the stones. The circle was designed to destroy the core of the homunculus by breaking down the stone and absorbing it into the circle.

"Now that he is out of the way," Envy said turning, "We need to take care of you bastards." He smirked and Ed and Roy tightened.

"I can take you!!" Ed shouted, boasting but Roy shoved Ed behind his back.

"You go to Kitten and I'll handle these freaks." He stated seriously and Ed gave him a stern look but turned and left.

"HEY! THE PIPSQUEAK IS GETTING AWAY!" He shouted and started running towards Ed, but Roy snapped his fingers setting off an explosion in front of Envy causing him to stop.

"I'm your opponent, not him." Roy said boldly and braced himself, getting ready to set off more explosions. Envy smirked,

"This will be a nice warm-up." He laughed before leaping into the air towards Roy.

**XXXXX**

"Why you little—" Sakura growled and then Ed twitched and stabbed Sakura through the chest. She pulled back and dropped the gun, clutching her bleeding chest.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SMALL!" Ed shouted and Sakura chuckled; she flipped her hair back and healed her chest.

"A-are you a homunculus??" Ed said shocked and Sakura chuckled again.

"Wrong Edward." Sakura chuckled.

Kitten quickly regained her composure.

"NO! DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING YOU BITCH!" Kitten screamed and grabbed her pistol from the grass. Sakura turned and put a hand on her hip.

"Oh? So he doesn't know anything? Dear Kitten, that is rude not to tell one you hold so dear your secrets." Sakura hissed and smiled.

"I-I don't want him to know." Kitten said quietly and Sakura laughed loudly.

"You don't want him to know??! How foolish and naive can you get Kitten?!" Sakura laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "You got him involved the minute you said hello to him, and now you won't tell him anything? I must say you are more childish then ever Kitten. AND THAT'S WHY YOU PISS ME OFF!" Sakura roared clenching her fists tightly. Ed looked shocked and confused; he turned and looked at Kitten. Kitten kept staring into the soul-less, hate-filled eyes of Sakura.

"Fine. No more secrets. You told me all of yours, I'll tell you what I feel." Kitten said and lowered her gun. "I killed for revenge. I always thought you were weak and insignificant; sometimes I wanted to kill you because you always put our missions in danger. I was never sorry when I killed all those people; they were just ways for me to get stronger, a way for me to get closer to my real goal." Kitten said, she felt herself begin to cry. "You, you were always so hesitant, like you valued their lives and I hated that. It made you weak and human, it made me hate you." Kitten said harshly.

"Bitch." Sakura hissed under her breath and narrowed her eyes.

"Then I threw away that life." Kitten said softly, placing the back of her hand on her forehead. "I threw it all away so I could become more human. I took you as an example; I wanted to be like you Sakura. I wanted to have the emotions that I locked out and I wanted to be more human. Now I regret everything I've done in the past, I wish I had never thought that way." Kitten admitted, and dropped her hand from her head. She stared directly into Sakura's eyes, which quickly switched to deep red.

"THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU! YOU WANT TO BE WEAK!!" Sakura screamed and pulled out a large syringe, the needle caught the light of the sun and sparkled Kitten took a step back.

"What is that?" Kitten choked out and Ed froze. Kitten started to panic now, if there was one thing she hated it was most defiantly injections of any kind.

"You see my dear friend, I came to a conclusion, since you are completely immortal, why not find a way to make you suffer for an eternity? There is only one way for me to do this, with a special kind of poison! When you get injected it will quickly spread through your blood system, sending you into extreme pain, it will feel like your body is getting torn apart over and over again, and since you can't die, you will be living in hell on earth. Oh, and Don't think that you can find a cure, because there is no way someone like you or your friends can!" Sakura laughing madly and Kitten's eyes grew wide. Sakura squeezed the trigger slightly; a drop of the poison oozed from the tip of the needle, the fluid was a deep black color. Hate gleamed in Sakura's eyes as she stared into Kitten's eyes, the drop of poison still sitting on the tip of the needle. Kitten flinched, Ed finally snapped out of his daze and he knew that he had to stop that needle from piercing Kitten, even though he didn't completely understand everything Sakura had said.

"Don't you dare Sakura-chan!" Ed shouted and Sakura turned, his sudden shout distracted her. Kitten took this opportunity to lunge; she outstretched her hands and desperately hoped she would be able to snatch the syringe from Sakura's hands. Sakura turned and quickly side stepped. As Kitten flew past Sakura she rose her arm and slammed the needle right into her right shoulder, pushing down on the trigger, sending all of black poison into her blood stream. Kitten screamed even before the pain began. She pulled her arms back into her chest and crumpled to a ball. The pain was terrible, even worse then what she had imagined, it was like something was crushing her from the inside out. She could feel as the poison wormed its way through her with every heartbeat.

"You don't have to fight it Kitten." Sakura said and bent down in front of her former friend. She ran her hand through Kitten's hair and then grabbed a handful viciously and yanked Kitten's head up so she was staring her in the face. Kitten had one eye squeezed tightly from the pain, she was biting her lip and blood began to trickle down her chin.

"I never want to become like how you are now, not again." Kitten managed to spit out, Sakura became outraged.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed and quickly getting to her feet and brought back her foot and mercilessly kicked Kitten in the face, sending her rolling across the wet grass still crumpled in a ball. Blood ran steadily from her nose.

"KITTEN!!" Ed screamed and then turned to Sakura, who had started laughing. He charged and made to stab her with his blade, but Sakura dodged and punched the side of the blade, breaking it off and sending it spinning through the air. Ed was stunned and Sakura gave him a twisted smile. She threw a punch that hit him square in the side of the face and it sent him flying through the air and crashing into the ground on his shoulder. He rolled ten times before he finally came to stop; the grass was torn up from where he crashed into it.

Kitten saw Ed's blade that snapped off his auto mail land a few feet in front of her. Clutching her chest and stomach and tried to crawl forward, using her chin. She winced in pain at each small movement she made. Sweat poured down her forehead and tears were coming to her eyes, she didn't know what she would do if she had to bear this pain forever. She didn't even want to think of it, right now all she had to do was think of a way to clear the poison from her body. Ripping off the arm Sakura stabbed wouldn't help now since the poison had already spread farther than that arm. She heard Kimblee laughing.

Kitten released her chest and reached towards the blade with a shaking hand, her vision was starting to fade in and out. Finally she felt the cold metal touch her fingers. Kitten wrapped her hands around the blade and pulled it out of the soft ground, squeezing the edges of the metal caused blood to be drawn, it dripped down her hand. Kitten thought back to the days she was in school. The heart was the organ that moved the blood through the body. Kitten winced just thinking about it, but it was the only way to stop the pain the poison was causing. Kitten raised the auto mail blade above her, her arms screamed in protest from the over whelming pain, it felt like her muscles were getting torn to shreads inside her arm. She screamed aloud as she drove the blade through her chest and into her chest, blood began quickly pouring from the wound, she moved the blade around, feeling it rip her insides as she forced the wound to open wider. Her body writhed in pain and tried to close the wound. Kitten reached down, rolled over to her side and wrenched the wound open with her fingers, holding the hole in the chest open. Blood poured out from a hole in the heart, pumping blood out of her body and onto the green grass. Sakura took a few steps back; she couldn't understand what Kitten was doing to herself. Blood continued to squirt from the wound as Kitten forced herself to keep prying it open. Finally the pain was beginning to dull and numbness followed after it. Kitten felt her mind spinning and she finally pulled her hands out of her chest and allowed the wound to begin to bubble as it tried to close. Kitten couldn't think straight, she was trying to focus on closing and healing the wound but her head was swirling. She had lost a lot of blood, almost all of her blood. Her body had turned almost completely white. Her body was trying to create more blood while the wound still bubbled, not completely healing. Kitten pressed her hands tightly against the gaping hole in her chest to try and stall the flow of blood that was pooling under her. She squeezed her eyes shut and dragged herself deep into thought. Focusing on the wound she managed to start closing it, her skin healing itself. Finally it closed, but there was little she could do in her current state for the inside wounds, they would have to heal on their own. She got to her feet, Greed's vest that he had given her soaked almost completely in her own blood, some of the bandages covering her chest had ripped.

She scanned the scene, to where Ed and laying in the grass and Sakura was slowly walking towards him, chuckling under her breath. She spotted Kimblee holding his wound. He was watching Sakura and chuckling. Kitten felt a hatred welling up inside her that she hadn't felt for years. She couldn't let Sakura kill Ed, no matter what. Kitten dashed towards Sakura and spun, kicking her in the side. Sakura went flying through the air. Kitten took his opportunity to run to Ed's side.

"Ed! I need you to do something for me! Do you know the basics of human alchemy? Can you halt the ability of a human's natural healing system?" Kitten asked hurriedly. Ed looked up at her and nodded slowly. He didn't understand any of this, but it seemed like Kitten needed him to do this. Ed pulled himself to his feet. "I'll distract her, you just do it when you get the chance." Kitten explained. She turned and saw Sakura running towards her, rage in her red eyes. Kitten turned and shot herself towards Sakura. They crashed together. Sakura swinging her fist and Kitten swinging hers. Their fists collided. The cracks sounded through the air but both girls quickly healed themselves. Kitten threw herself forward, punching and kicking as quickly as she could muster, her body still hadn't regained it's proper amount of blood. Sakura dodged and blocked each attack.

"You bitch! How did you stop my poison? You should be going through hell right now! I can't accept this!!" Sakura roared in rage. "

Got cha!" Ed's voice sounded from behind Sakura.

"What?!" Sakura growled. Ed slammed his palms into Sakura's back, halting the ablitity of her body to regenerate. Sakura screamed in terror. Kitten knew what she needed to do now.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY ED!" Kitten shouted. Ed jumped back, out of the way and to the side. He tripped and fell onto his butt. Kitten didn't want Ed to see this, but she didn't have a choice. She had to end it now. Kitten thrusted her hand all the way through Sakura. Her hand was protruding from Sakura's back, Sakura's heart was squeezed in Kitten's bloody fist, her nails caused small trickles of blood to squirt from the heart which beat one more time in Kitten's hand. Sakura stared shocked, her face unmoving and dead.

Kitten pulled her hand slowly back through Sakura's body, the heart still clutched in her hand.

"Sorry, but you weren't human anymore. This is how it should be, demons shouldn't be immortal." Kitten growled to her friend, who was already dead. Sakura's lifeless body crumpled and fell in a heap by Kitten's feet. Blood poured out of her chest and pooled, staining the green grass a deep crimson. '_Sakura wasn't completed, with alchemy her abilities can be stopped, once the heart is removed than she can't regenerate another one. Not when she is incomplete.' _Kitten though bitterly to herself. Kitten tossed Sakura's heart into the pool of blood and stared down at her body. This was the type of ruthlessness that Kitten had killed with years before, it didn't matter who it was, and she would strike anyone in her way down. Next she turned to Kimblee.

"You're next bastard!" She screamed and jumped. She landed on top of him, crushing her foot into his chest. She could feel the ribs breaking. She reached down and grabbed both his wrists. "You wont be needed these." She hissed and in one quick motion she ripped both arms from his body. The blood splattered across her face. His body went limp and she tossed the arms off to the side. Power surged through her system like a high. It felt sickening but somehow she liked it.

"Kitten?" Ed said in a soft voice that sounded half fearful and half full of worry. The sound of his voice pulled Kitten back to reality and she looked down at her blood covered hands and down at the dead body of Sakura. Kitten shook, and ran towards the building with a burst of speed. She couldn't face Ed; he was pure and untainted, unlike her. Kitten didn't want to hear what he would say, he just saw her kill her best friend in cold blood without any emotions at all. What kind of person did she look like to him now? She heard his shouts echo after her as she ran down the hallways. Leaping over the piles of dead bodies of all the soldiers that were killed. She turned the corner and stopped as a loud shriek sounded in her ears. The horrible noise came from the large mess hall doors that were to her left. She paused and then flung them open, and screamed.

Envy had morphed his left arm into a sword that was punctured through Roy's ribs. Kitten's eyes opened widely, filled with fear and she lunged forward.

"ROY!!!!!!" The scream tore from her throat painfully. Envy pulled his hand from Roy's side and let him drop limply to the ground. Kitten fell and skidded on her knees, catching his head in her arms. "Oh God no! Roy, please you can't die! You can't leave me!" Kitten pleaded, running her fingers through his hair. She dragged her fingers through his hair repeatedly. "Roy, Roy, Roy." Kitten whispered harshly over and over again, tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her face. "You can't die; you can't just leave me, Roy please, no, no, no." She pleaded. Kitten moved her hands down and placed them over the wound that was overflowing with blood, Roy didn't respond.

"If I can take away a life, I should be able to give one back." Kitten said softly to herself tears dripped down her cheeks. Envy lunged at her but was soon stopped by a punch to the jaw. He rolled along the tiled floor and sat up growling angrily at Greed's smirking face.

"How are you still alive?!" Envy gasped; he was beyond shocked.

"I crawled out of the seal; it took a hell of a lot of effort. But fuck, I did it. I might not have much life left in me, but I have enough to continue on!" Greed smirked and Envy growled.

"Where's Lust?" He asked and Greed laughed.

"Dead. Used the seal meant for me against her. She wasn't that hard to kill." He laughed. Envy shook with anger. "You're the last pest." Greed said laughing.

"Why are you helping her anyways, you are Greed, you aren't supposed to help others!" Envy shouted. Greed twitched, but quickly shook it off.

"That is none of your business!" He yelled and leapt at Envy. Kitten's tears still dripped off her chin and landed on Roy's blood covered body.

"Please wake up." Kitten said softly. She pressed her fingers against his chest and tried desperately to stop the bleeding, but nothing seemed to stop it.

Envy delivered a swift kick to Greed, sending him flying back into a wall. He quickly turned and looked down a Kitten. Envy dashed forward, changing his arms into blades. Kitten heard him coming and turned, she moved herself quickly in front of Roy, taking both blades as they slammed into her body, going straight through her. Kitten gasped, blood flying from her mouth.

"I'll beat you down and then kill that stupid human right in front of you! I'll teach you a lesson and then you'll never get in our way again!" Envy roared and moved his arms back, throwing them forward right as they left Kitten's body. He continued his onslaught, peirceing holes all over her body, not even giving her enough time to heal. She screamed in pain, her body hadn't even fully healed fro the effects of the poison and how she had drained nearly all her blood. Greed jumped forward and tore Envy away from Kitten, throwing him violently into a large pile of boxes. She fell back with a thud, the holes bubbled and tried to close and she gasped for breath, both of her lungs had been torn open.

"Kitten! Bloody fucking hell?! What were you thinking!??!" Greed screamed at her. Kitten could barely hear him, the pain was so immense, and she couldn't even focus on healing herself. Blood began to trickle out of the corner of her mouth.

"Plea-please save Roy for me, please Greed?" Kitten forced out the whisper. She coughed up more blood. Envy was heading straight towards them again, his arms still morphed into blades, covered in Kitten's blood. Greed grabbed Kitten and leaped into the air, dodging the attack. As she was moved Kitten let out a scream. Greed quickly dropped back to the ground and held her.

"Fuck Kitty. I can't just leave you here!" He shouted and Kitten moved her finger to his lips to silence him.

"Please, please Greed! I can do this, let me do this." She begged. Greed softened and set her down and stood up.

"You going to leave her there Greed? Well your finally back to your old self!" Envy said and laughed deeply. Kitten pulled herself to her feet. She had managed to focus enough to heal some of the holes and fix her major internal organs that had been punctured. Still she didn't know how long she would make it before passing out, and then she didn't know what they would do to her. Greed didn't respond, instead he ran to Roy and grabbed him.

"What??!" Envy seemed shocked and angered at the same time.

"I'll be back Kitty. I won't let you fall into their clutches now and I won't let him die either." Greed promised and ran from the room. Now Envy and Kitten were left alone in the warehouse room. She stared into his blood-lust eyes.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Roy! I'll rip you limb from limb!" She screamed and jumped into the air. Envy made to move backwards but Kitten was too fast. She collided with Envy, her knees smashing into his chest. They fell to the floor and Kitten grabbed each of Envy's arms, one in each hand. With a quick tug and ripped them both off. Envy squealed and screamed from under her. Then he snapped his head back at her and smiled. "You fucking bastard." Kitten seethed. She threw his arms to the side as new ones grew back in the old ones places. This fight wouldn't be easy and she could already feel herself breaking down more because she hadn't regenerated anymore. Envy jumped forward and quickly morphed his arm into a long blade. Calculating Kitten's moves he swerved and sliced her arm open. Kitten screamed and back stepped, almost falling over. She grabbed the gushing wound. Her other wounds still bled as well. If this kept out she'd end up passing out sooner than she expected.

Kitten had only one chance, and she knew what to do. She lunged forward, running low to ground and slammed her whole hand into Envy's stomach. Blood poured out where her hand had broken through the skin and into the cavity of the stomach. Kitten grabbed the insides of his stomach and pulled them out. Philosopher's stones clattered to the floor, melted, and then disappeared.

"Now that your life has melted what you going do?" Envy growled with extreme anger.

"You bitch!" He screamed. Kitten started to get up but faltered and stumbled back. Everything was hitting her, the blood loss, the trauma, and the adrenaline was running low. All she could count on now was someone coming back.

"Fuck." She swore. Envy swung his fist at Kitten's face. She quickly rolled away and Envy slammed his fists into the ground, making it crack and break apart. She wouldn't be able to survive too many hits like that in the state she was in. She quickly tried to heal some of the smaller wounds that were bleeding.

Envy stormed at her again, this time his punch landed. It hit her in the gut and sent her flying into the air and into a stack of boxes on the opposite side of the room. She picked her head up and pulled herself out of the pile. She fell onto the floor and coughed up more blood. She couldn't take much more of this, her vision was getting blurry. Suddenly Envy was standing in front of her. All she could see was his feet. She could hear him laughing and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Time for you to take a nice nap bitch!" Envy shouted.

"Oh god!" kitten cried.

Envy then let loose a blood curdling scream and the blow that would mean her death didn't come. Kitten jerked her head up and saw Greed's hand protruding from Envy's chest. The main core of Envy, the true philosopher's stone that helped him heal was in Greed's hand. He squeezed it and it shattered, Envy had already been close to death. Envy fell to the floor, his face contorted in a look of absolute pain. He slowly turned into a pile of dust; one last growl escaped his lips before the dust blew away in a light breeze. Kitten was paralyzed; the pain was taking her over again. Greed swooped down and grabbed her in his arms. He carefully picked her up and held her gently. Kitten looked up at him, her eyes hazy.

"Greed, you came back for me." She whispered and reached up and touched his cheek lightly before her hand fell back down. Her eyes closed and Greed ran from the room. Everyone had been cleared from the building. Ed had been dragged off to the hospital with incredible force. Kitten and Greed were the only ones left. Greed took her to a different hospital, since the other one was most likely booked. This hospital was smaller and lesser known, but Greed knew it was just as good. He slammed through the front doors and the night nurse jumped in her seat. Taking just one look at Kitten she screamed.

"Someone! We have an emergency!!" She grabbed a stretcher and ran to Greed; he gently set her down on it. The doctors rushed out and she disappeared with them behind the heavy doors. Greed sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and put his face in his hands.

**XXXXX**

Kitten's eyelashes fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes to meet with the blinding white lights. She quickly squeezed her eyes tightly to stop the light from getting in. Kitten tried to roll over, but pain shot up her body, forcing her to stay put. The door creaked open and Kitten opened her eyes and looked over at the door. A young looking doctor peeked in.

"Oh! Your awake now Miss?" He asked and Kitten nodded. "Your internal wounds have been healed and you should be alright in a few days." He informed her and changed the charts that were hanging on the door. Then he left, closing the door quietly behind him. Kitten was alone again. She closed her eyes and focused her energy to help her heal her wounds quicker. After her wounds were healed she fell asleep. She was exhausted; she couldn't believe what she just did. It all felt unreal to her.

Greed was led back to her room by one of the many nurses.

"If she's asleep please don't wake her up okay?" the nurse instructed as she let him into the room. She then walked off while Greed entered Kitten's recovery room. He sat in the chair beside her bed and looked at her peaceful face.

"Kitten??" he whispered softly. Kitten turned her head to the side and opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Hey, Greed." She said and sat up. She pulled all of the wires and tubes out of her arms and stretched them into the air. "Ah! That feels much better!" She exclaimed. She threw off the white sheets and walked over to the closet. It was empty, but Greed coughed. Kitten turned to see that he was holding a white sundress.

"I thought you might need something." He said. Kitten took it and quickly changed.

"Thanks for everything Greed, but I got to go now." She stated and before he could do anything else, she flung open the 7th story window and leaped out. She landed without any problem onto the front lawn, after smoothing out her dress she began walking. Kitten's pace quicken as she became closer to the main hospital.

"Please be all right." She prayed silently. Greed got up and looked out the window after her. He sighed and also leapt from the window, but he didn't follow her.

She rushed through the main doors and slammed her open palms down on the sign-in table.

"Please direct me to Edward Elric's room!" She demanded. The startled nurse quickly typed in the name on her computer.

"I-it's room 3445 Miss." the nurse replied and pointed down the hallway. "Take the elevator to the third floor and it should be to your left." She explained.

"Thanks a bunch!" Kitten said hurriedly and then bolted down the hallway towards the elevator. She ignored its metal doors and instead slammed open the doors to the staircase. She jumped up the stairs 3 at a time. She needed to find Ed, and she hoped Roy would be near-by. Kitten kicked the third floor doors open and took a sharp left; she stopped in front of room 3445 and took a deep breath. Kitten opened the door softly; she didn't want to disturb him if he was sleeping.

Ed sat up and looked at Kitten's face, which was peeking through the door. He smiled widely.

"Kitten!" He exclaimed. Kitten felt a shiver run up her spine. She didn't know how to explain things to Ed. He had seen her do things that were evil, yet he still smiled when he saw her face. Kitten slipped into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Ed." She breathed slowly; she approached the bed and closed her eyes. "I don't know if I can truly explain—" She was abruptly cut off as he grabbed her in a bear hug, pulling her onto the bed. Kitten's eyes flashed open.

"I don't care what you did, and you don't need to explain it now Kitten." Ed said roughly into her ear. He was holding her tightly. Kitten closed her eyes again and smiled.

"Don't your arms hurt from this Ed?" She asked softly. He released her and Kitten rubbed her hand across his flesh arm. "I'm sorry." She apologized to him, staring intently at his arm; she still didn't want to look into his kind eyes. He was such an innocent child, so sweet and gentle, and nothing like herself.

"Kitten, I don't care about myself, just as long as you are okay." He answered softly. His auto-mail arm rested against her cheek. It was cool and felt nice against her warm skin.

"I think I owe you a lot of answers Ed." Kitten whispered, and as much as she didn't want to do this, she knew she had to explain everything to him.

"I really don't care Kitten—" Ed started but Kitten could tell he was lying; of course he wanted to know what she had been hiding from him all this time.

"Ed, don't lie to me please, I know you want to know everything, and I owe you an explanation." Kitten began, not even waiting for his response. "Back when you weren't even a part of this military there was a section that was dedicated to taking out enemies of the superiors. We didn't have a code name or anything; we were just a branch of the military that was kept secret from the public. The only people who knew of us were the Fuhrer and those close to him, and also the alchemists who created our powers. We are assassins, meant to carry out missions in perfect order; no one ever survived if we were told to kill them. We were perfect killing machines. I was 12 when I started killing people." Kitten inhaled sharply when she said this and Ed closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Kimblee killed my parents, and all I wanted was to become stronger. I was selected to join this branch of assassins. I was damn good at it too; it was like it ran in my blood. I suppose it did though, after all those alchemic alterations. The homunculi hunted me out because they found out that I had been made immortal. Greed in particular, as I'm sure you noticed. Our group was disbanded when I turned 15, and we became regular soldiers. Never allowed to use our powers unless called upon, those close to the Fuhrer that knew of our existence were murdered, only he knew. Still rumors circulated, and now, here I am." Kitten finished. She explained it the best she could. Ed nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry I never told you before, but, I didn't want to put you in danger Ed." Kitten apologized. Ed looked at her and she looked back at him. His golden eyes were soft.

"Kitten, if you hadn't noticed, danger seems to follow me anywhere anyways." Ed said and chuckled lightly. Kitten managed a weak smile at him.

"Can't you ever be serious Ed??" Kitten said sternly. "Don't you understand that I'm like a crazy killing machine?" Kitten stressed the last two words. Ed's stare turned dead serious.

"Kitten, I don't care what you _used_ to be." He told her and Kitten frowned.

"Ed." She said at shook her head. "You're crazy." Kitten stood up and looked down at him. It was her fault that he was all battered, bruised, and broken. "Do you know where Roy is? I need to talk to him." Kitten asked.

"I don't know Kitten, I'm sorry." Ed said, looking defeated. "You love him right?" Ed asked softly and Kitten turned towards the door.

"It took me a long time to finally realize it completely, but yes he is the only one." Kitten replied softly. "I love you too Ed, but you are like a brother to me." Kitten explained, never turning back around to face him.

"Well hey; we aren't related brother and sister, so that means I can still try!" Ed said and chuckled, she could hear the hurt in his voice. Kitten couldn't help but giggle, she should have known Ed wasn't the type to give up.

"I'll see you later Ed. Get better!" Kitten exclaimed and left his room, the door shut softly behind her. Next, she had to find Roy. She quickly walked over to another reception desk on the floor. A nurse turned to her.

"What can I do for you?" the girl asked and nibbled on the end of a pen.

"I need to go to the room of Roy Mustang." Kitten commanded and the nurse typed it in.

"Sorry miss but you can't see him; he's not in any shape to see anyone right now." Kitten's heart fell, she hadn't helped him enough.

"Please! I won't be a bother, I just want to see him!" she pleaded desperately. The nurse's face softened, she leaned over the desk closer to Kitten.

"Ok, fine, but you can't tell anyone that I'm doing this okay?" The nurse warned and Kitten nodded vigorously. The nurse got up and led Kitten down the hallway, then after a few turns, and more long hallways stopped in front a door. The nurse opened it softly and Kitten slipped inside silently. Roy was lying on the bed sleeping softly, he was heavily bandaged and IV drips were attached to his arm. The sadness almost choked her. She silently crossed the room, closing the gap between them as quickly as she could.

"Oh Roy." She whispered and lightly brushed her fingers across his cheek. "I love you Roy." She said, sadness racked her throat and she hic cupped. Holding back the waterfall of emotions that over took her in that moment. His peaceful expression suddenly wavered and his eyes slowly blinked. He turned to her and his lips twitched into a smile.

"Kitten." He whispered harshly. Kitten quickly moved her fingers to cover his lips and to stop him from talking.

"Please don't say anything." She pleaded. "I just wanted to see you." Kitten moved her fingers and stroked his face as gently as she could. "I love you Roy, and you're the only one I love this way. I will be waiting for you to get better, I will always been here." Kitten said, and smiled. "Get better okay? We can talk after you get all better." Kitten said and slowly got up. The nurse was hissing at her through the door to hurry.

"Don't worry Roy." Kitten finished and skirted across the white floor and back out into the hallway. "Thank you!" She whispered to the nurse and gave her a tight hug. Kitten released the shocked girl and skipped down the hallway back to the elevator. She felt a lot better, she took care of everything, and now it was all over.

Kitten left the hospital and let the sun beat down on her body, her heart swelled and she smiled. The light breeze blew her hair behind her and she felt elevated. Kitten walked briskly down the sidewalk. She walked past a cafe and suddenly her mood fell. This was the cafe she used to visit all the time with Sakura. Now she was dead. Her only close friend was gone, and she killed her. Kitten turned and ran towards the military graveyard. She had been knocked out for three days; all the burials were probably all done. The military liked to end these things quickly, funerals never dragged out. Not to mention, there would be no way they could hold an open-casket viewing for her. Not after what Kitten had done. Kitten let a whimper escape her lips as she pushed through the crowd towards the lonely road that led to the cemetery. Her sundress blew around her legs as she pushed herself to move faster down the now empty street. She reached the hill that blocked the cemetery from view; she dashed up it and stopped at the view that unfolded underneath her. The cemetery stretched out in front of her. White crosses in the hundreds were newly added into the soil. It was a white sea that sent shivers through Kitten's small frame. Kitten slid down the hill and stopped in front of one of the crosses. Each had a name written in smooth black ink. Kitten walked up and down the rows for hours, looking for the name she was searching for. Finally her feet planted themselves into the grass and there was no way she could will them to move. She looked down at the white cross; the world began to spin as Kitten tried to find a way to stop the force that squeezed her heart into a tight ball. She gripped at her chest and inhaled sharply, her breath was ragged as she read the name over and over.

Sakura Nakadan

"What did I do?" Kitten asked herself, self hatred took her over. She grabbed her face in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. Short painful breaths only led to more and more tears. There was no way she could stop. She didn't want to stop crying, not now. There was a hand on her shoulder but Kitten didn't even turn. She was too far gone in her sadness to even register the gesture. She sat there, crying for hours, while the mystery person stayed by her side. The hand still lying on her shoulder. Finally the sobs turned to hic cups, and the hic cups turned to deep breaths. She had the grass gripped in her fists, dirt jammed under her fingernails. She released the ground and just laid her open palms against the cold grass. Her red, puffy, and stinging eyes opened slowly. Everything was still blurry and her heart was still weighing her down with sadness.

"You know, Kitten, this wasn't your fault." The voice soothed her. Still she didn't believe a word of what she heard. "She loved you, you were her dearest friend, and I know she would've preferred to be killed by you, rather then that sick and twisted man that turned her into a monster." The voice continued.

"But I'm the real monster." Kitten voice choked out, raspy and hoarse.

"You are not a monster." That statement was final. "She didn't want to fight; you delivered her from a hell on earth. Deep down inside you know she didn't really want to fight. He tricked her into believing that she did." The voice said and squeezed her shoulder gently. Kitten closed her eyes again. She didn't know whom she was talking to, in her current state it was probably a figment of her imagination. Kitten was silent now. She opened her eyes again and stared at the cross.

"Is this the end? Is it really over?" Kitten asked.

"Only if you want it to be. You don't have to fight anymore." The voice said softly.

"Thank you." She said, and then the presence was gone. Kitten turned, the wind swirled, lifting leaves into the air around her. Someone had actually been there all along. She stood and said a prayer aloud. Kitten apologized to her dead friend. She then turned and walked back to the city. The sky was still bright, but the colors seemed muted to Kitten. In the back of her mind she wondered who comforted her.

**XXXXX**

Kitten sat at the small cafe table, Roy was across from her. Months had passed and all the wounds had healed. Everything went back to normal in the city of Central. She was laughing and so was Roy. Roy had just finished telling a story about Edward.

"See I told you?! Ed has the worst of luck when it comes to anything!" Al was laughing and Kitten wiped a tear from her eye.

"I guess so!" Kitten giggled. Roy smiled and leaned across the table and kissed her forehead. She blushed. There was a sound of disgust and they both turned to where Ed was standing with trays of sandwiches and drinks.

"God! Not in public!" Ed whined and Al adverted his gaze. He was so easily embarrassed. Kitten smiled.

"I heard about your little run in with the fish hook the other day when you were trying to fish!" Kitten informed him and Ed's cheeks turned red.

"I swear Mustang! If you weren't dating her I'd ring your throat!" Ed hissed and Al smacked him on the back.

"Brother!" Al complained. Everyone burst out in laughter. Kitten smiled around the table at everyone. It felt good to be like this. It felt like a family, just like it used to be. A pebble hit her on the head and she looked up, squinting into the sun. She thought she saw someone waving from the roof, but then they were gone.

"Kitten?" Al asked and Kitten snapped her head back down.

"Nothing! I just thought I saw someone, but I guess I was wrong!" Kitten said.

"Maybe you have a guardian angel!" Al exclaimed and Kitten giggled. The conversation started to drift back towards Ed and the fishhook, no matter how hard he tried to change the subject. Kitten's mind was elsewhere. '_A guardian angle?'_ She asked herself. Who knows, anything was possible. She had felt like someone had been with her lately, but then again. It felt like two different people. Sometimes it would be one, and other times it would be the other. Kitten shrugged to herself. Then she threw herself back into to the conversation, laughing and smiling. Guardian angles or not, everything had turned out right in the end.

_End of Running in the Wrong Lane! Oh I'm so happy I finally got this all finished and up online!! :D It makes me feel like crying!! Anyways, I was planning to write a sequal to this story. But I don't know when that would be done, and the moment it's just an outline in my notebook! hee hee! Well, if it happens, it happens!!! Thank you for reading my story!_

_The Sequel is up so go check it out everyone!! Thank you for reading!!_


End file.
